SPOTLIGHT (WMATSUI)
by jumarit803
Summary: Estar en el punto de mira es lo único que importa en el mundo de Rena, estando dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para tener los reflectores sobre ella, llegando hasta el punto de apostar y jugar con sus propios sentimientos.
1. CAPITULO 1

Hola, ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que termine de publicar mi último fanfic, y ya siento que es el momento de comenzar con esta nueva historia. Ya he tenido esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo pero quería terminar primero con _Todo de mi _para centrarme en otro fic. Como verán en un momento, quiero jugar con las personalidades de Jurina y Rena, salir del típico Rena la chica introvertida y reservada y de Jurina la extrovertida y alegre 24/7, aún así espero poder construir personajes igual de interesantes. Sin mucho más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Sus dedos que sostenían su teléfono celular se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de pequeño aparato, sus ojos repasaban una y otra vez palabra por palabra intentando asegurarse de que estaba leyendo bien, queriendo a su vez creer que había una broma de mal gusto escondida entre las letras. Pero mientras más y más releía aquel mensaje de texto, más se iba dando cuenta de que no había ninguna broma y su agarre se volvía incluso más fuerte.

"_Tienes que estar bromeando" _

Se apuró a responder en cuanto su mente había dejado de dar vueltas, sus dedos temblaban levemente haciendo un poco difícil el tener que escribir. Su cuerpo que hasta ahora había estado relajado mientras se recostaba en su cama, se erguía para quedar sentada y toda la calma en la que estaba sumergida hasta hace un minuto se había esfumado y sido reemplazada por una tensión que le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies.

"_Está lejos de ser una broma, hasta aquí llegue yo. Y para que no digas que al menos no soy respetuoso, te agradezco por estos 6 meses, fue divertido"_

Su boca formo una circunferencia perfecta al leer el descaro del último mensaje, la cólera que había estado controlando comenzaba a hervir bajo su piel, ya empezaba a salir de aquel aturdimiento que la sorpresa le había provocado, liberando el enojo que la situación ameritaba.

"_Eres un idiota"_

Ya se estaba preparando para imprimir toda su furia en palabras, no había manera de que pudiera estar haciéndole esto, y mucho menos por mensaje de texto. Se estaba burlando de ella de la peor forma, como si fuera una cualquiera que puede desechar en cuanto se le antoja, pero en cuanto quiso enviar aquel mensaje que parecía más una especie de maldición, una notificación salto en su pantalla, terminando de desatar toda su rabia

_**No es posible enviar el mensaje ya que Sakurai Yuji te ha bloqueado **_

Y eso fue todo, sus ojos se abrían sin poder creerlo, lo último que se escucho fue un grito ahogado en una almohada y un golpe contra el suelo de lo que antes era su celular.

* * *

Un pesado suspiro se escuchaba por enésima vez dentro del auto, habían pasado ya unos buenos minutos en los que se estuvo debatiendo seriamente si simplemente debería inventarse cualquier excusa para evitar tener que asistir a clases por ese día, o por lo menos toda la semana, o tal vez simplemente cambiar de universidad, no sería un gran problema. Pero a pesar de que todas sus opciones sonaban tentadoras, ella sabía que de nada servirían y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la humillación social.

Miro la hora en su reloj, en quince minutos comenzaba su primera clase del día con aquella profesora a la que no le agradaba mucho, en realidad la mujer parecía odiar a todos sus estudiantes; no importaba si era por una fracción de segundo, si llegaba tarde seguramente le esperaba un trabajo extra si es que deseaba que su examen final no fuera especialmente difícil por _"razones del destino"._

"Señorita Rena, no es como que desee apurarla, pero creo que debería dirigirse a su clase si no desea llegar tarde"

Su conductor hablo después de haber esperado con paciencia a que bajara del auto, cosa que parecía nunca llegaría. En realidad, no necesitaba recordarle que llegaría tarde si no baja de una vez por todas, pero es que justamente en ese momento se preguntaba si realmente necesitaba una carrera universitaria.

Sabía la humillación que le esperaba, y tener que vivir toda la vida dependiendo de la herencia de sus padres y ser llamada la oveja negra de la familia, que a tener que ser el hazme reír de toda la universidad comenzaba a no sonar tan mal. Pero esa claramente no era una opción viable.

Después de un último suspiro y de refunfuñar, termino por abrir la puerta, intentando no pensar mucho más pues sabía que en cuanto comenzara a dudar de nuevo, terminaría por regresar a casa incluso si tenía que ser caminando.

"Gracias por traerme"

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, se colocó sus gafas de sol y se dispuso a caminar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

La atención es algo a lo que Matsui Rena está más que acostumbrada, es más, no se molesta en aceptar que le agrada ser el foco de atención, tener todos los ojos sobre ella, destacar con el simple hecho de caminar, saber que tiene aquella especie de poder sobre las personas le agrada más de lo que debería. Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido de esa manera, y probablemente todo se debía a su madre. Matsui Kaede es una de las fotógrafas más importantes y galardonadas de todo Japón, no había una revista o modelo que no deseara trabajar con ella, y desde que apenas y podía hablar, su hija ha sido su modelo preferida.

A pesar de que Rena no persigue una carrera en el modelaje ni mucho menos tiene el deseo de hacerlo, tiene más experiencia en el campo que muchas de otras profesionales. Comerciales de pañales, videos musicales, campañas para marcas reconocidas, pero sobre todo, haber sido uno de los rostros pioneros de la revista en la que su madre es la directora, han sido unos de los trabajos en los que ha participado

Gracias a su madre, a pesar de que desde hace mucho ha dejado de participar en ese tipo de trabajos, Rena había crecido sabiendo que llamaba la atención de las personas, aprendiendo a su vez como usarlo en su beneficio. Sabía de sus encantos y no se molestaba en usarlos cuando era necesario, pero de igual manera y como todo en esta vida, haber crecido en ese tipo de ambiente había traído sus consecuencias, ya que en algún punto el gusto por ser el foco de atención se había convertido en necesidad.

Su paso por la escuela fue lo que en su mundo se puede definir como perfecto. Todos y todas sabían su nombre, las miradas le pertenecían cuando caminaba por cualquier pasillo, la gente añoraba ser cercana a ella y los halagos iban y venían como el pan de cada día. Su ego se mantenía más que alimentado, incluso tal vez demasiado, no había nadie que pudiera negarle algo, Rena se sentía en completo control de su entorno, pero todo esto cambio una vez entro a la universidad.

Gracias al reconocimiento de su madre, pero sobre todo a las influencias de su padre en política, Rena fue aceptada en la universidad que era reconocida por ser el nido de las próximas personas influyentes de Japón. Al igual que ella, los demás admitidos provenían de familias importantes; estrellas de cine, escritores, cantantes, políticos, presentadores y todo tipo de celebridades enviaban a sus hijos a aquella universidad, y para bien o para mal, las oportunidades de ser admitido eran más bien nulas si no se provenía de una familia reconocida o que por lo menos tuviera el dinero suficiente como para conseguir el cupo, o como último recurso, obtener una beca.

No es entonces difícil suponer que el número de estudiantes no era muy alto, llegando incluso al punto en que todos se conocían con todos como si de una escuela de un pequeño pueblo se tratara. Y de igual manera, se deduce con facilidad que destacar dentro de un grupo que de por sí ya se le adjudica como de elite, no es algo que cualquiera con una cara bonita pueda hacer.

Aquella realidad se estrelló con fuerza contra su pequeña burbuja que la había mantenido en un mundo utópico. Rena se sintió lanzada a una realidad para la que no tenía defensas, se había convertido en una más del montón de un día para otro, y para su egocéntrico yo aquello era inaceptable; pasar desapercibida, llegar a ser prácticamente invisible para aquellos que la rodeaban era una situación que nunca llegó a imaginar.

Las primeras semanas de su vida universitaria fueron de pura angustia, probablemente puede sonar más que exagerado para cualquier otra persona, pero para Matsui Rena, quien desde que dijo su primera palabra ha tenido todos los ojos sobre ella volverse una ´_chica más que va pasando' _le generaba ansiedad, había algo en ella que necesitaba ser reconocido por el otro.

Cuando finalmente no tuvo más opción que aceptar aquella realidad, en la que su simple apariencia y ser reconocida como la hija de Matsui Kaede no era suficiente para destacar, Rena no tuvo más opción que comenzar a actuar al respecto, si la atención no iba a llegar a ella, ella iba a ir a buscarla por sí misma, el único problema en su plan fueron los medios que utilizo, los cuales en ese mismo día, un año después de haber ingresado a la universidad, la tienen deseando por primera vez pasar completamente desapercibida.

"¿Acaso estás jugando a los espías?"

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar una voz muy cerca de su oído, logrando calmarse una vez estuvo frente a la otra persona que de igual manera se había exaltado levemente ante su reacción.

"Yukirin" Finalmente la persona que había estado esperando a que llegara "Porque tardaste tanto, creí que no vendrías" Rena tomo a su amiga por los hombros, en su rostro se podía ver la intranquilidad por la que estuvo pasando mientras esperaba por su mejor amiga, suficiente era con tener que ir a clases como para que también tuviera que pasar el día sin la persona en la que más confía.

"¿Por eso es que no has entrado y estas parada en la puerta mirando hacia adentro como si fueras una especie de acosadora?" Dijo su amiga mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que una de sus cejas se arqueara al ver cómo iba vestida "Te he visto vestir de muchas maneras y varias de ellas son cuestionables, pero esto es bastante extraño"

Inmediatamente Rena se deshizo de las gafas, sombrero, y su bufanda "Intentaba pasar desapercibida" Dijo una vez tomaron asiento en la parte trasera del salón.

"Pues creo que más bien hiciste todo lo contrario" Respondió Yuki entre dientes "Y bien, tengo una idea de porque estás haciendo todo esto, pero aun así quiero escucharlo de tu boca"

Rena dejo que su rostro cayera sobre el escritorio y se escondiera entre sus brazos, a pesar de estar en horas de la mañana su amiga ya se había enterado, y a juzgar por los susurros y las miradas que intentaban ser sutiles, más de la mitad de la clase también estaba enterada.

"Yuji termino conmigo anoche" Dijo aún sin poder levantar su rostro "…por mensaje de texto" Añadió como si lo primero no hubiera sido de por si suficiente.

"No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije" No es como que estuviera esperando algún tipo de consolación por parte de su amiga, pero su sinceridad a veces golpea en los momentos menos adecuados "Desde un inicio esa relación se veía que no iba a ningún lugar, te advertí mucho que ese plan tuyo era ridículo y que el tipo era un idiota" Y aquí comenzaba el sermón.

Kashiwagi Yuki era su primera y hasta el momento única mejor amiga, y de hecho la única razón para esto es que ambas habían asistido a la misma escuela, pero no fue sino hasta que entraron a la universidad que cruzaron palabra. Para la Rena adolecente, Yuki no era más que su directa rival por el pedestal de la escuela; el padre de la última es el productor de una banda de chicos que ha estado dando de qué hablar desde su debut, eso más su elegante belleza, se añadían a la ecuación perfecta para hacer de Kashiwagi Yuki el foco de las miradas.

A pesar de esto, era fácil saber que todas las personas que se le acercaban solo lo hacían con los bellos chicos en mente, al igual que a Rena, aquellos que la rodeaban solo lo hacían por segundas intenciones, no es como que no se dieran cuenta de ello, pero en algún punto Rena dejo de darle importancia, tampoco era como que ella se interesara realmente en conocer a todo aquel que se le acercaba, lo único que de verdad importaba era mantener su imagen.

Pero como se mencionó antes, las cosas cambiaron mucho al entrar a la universidad. Aquellas segundas intenciones que las hacían un imán de miradas pasaban a un segundo plano, y a diferencia de Rena, a Yuki no le podía importar menos pasar desapercibida.

Para ser honesta, hoy en día Rena se siente avergonzada por las razones por las que se acercó a Yuki. Ella había sido su primer paso de aquel plan que había ideado para retomar la atención que tanto quería, plan que funcionaba bajo una sola premisa, si estando sola es insuficiente entonces necesitaba sumar la influencia de más personas para así formarse una escalera que la llevara devuelta a su mundo ideal. En palabras más simples, formar relaciones de interés.

Siendo así, fue obvio para ella que Yuki era la primera persona a la que podía acercarse, era más fácil entablar una conversación con ella sobre sus días de escuela y demás. El único problema fue que Yuki vio atreves de ella y supo inmediatamente sus razones escondidas, pero para su suerte, esto no pareció importarle mucho y con un simpe _'Lo que sea, igual pareces divertida' _por parte de Yuki, pudieron comenzar una amistad de verdad.

"Sabes que mi intención era terminar con la relación lo más pronto posible" Rena intento defender sus acciones, pero su amiga no tenía la intención de dejarla tranquila.

"Pues eso claramente no termino muy bien" Se podía notar en la voz de Yuki un leve deje de enojo, pero que fue reemplazado por uno de preocupación en su siguiente frase "Deberías abandonar ese deseo enfermo tuyo de ser el foco de la atención, solo te creas problemas innecesarios"

Tal vez fue porque no quería aceptarlo o porque sabía que Yuki tenía la razón, pero no logro darle una respuesta, al menos fue salvada por la llegada de la profesora.

Probablemente su relación con Sakurai Yuji fue la cúspide de su estupidez o su subyugación por la atención; el chico provenía de una familia de deportistas y él mismo ya venía formándose una carrera en el fútbol, teniendo su mejor momento al ser convocado por la selección sub 20 de Japón. Rena tenía que aceptar que el físico del chico llamaba fácil la atención y junto con su personalidad extrovertida lograba robaba varios suspiros, ambos estuvieron juntos en un par de clases en la segunda mitad de su primer año. Todo era perfecto, y rápidamente el futbolista se volvió el objetivo de Rena; las cosas marcharon bien y una cosa llevo a la otra y Rena obtuvo lo que deseaba.

Pero no paso mucho hasta que aquello que parecía perfecto comenzó a mostrar sus defectos. Para empezar, las razones por las que Rena se acercó a él comenzaban jugarle una mala pasada; Rena no soportaba pasar más de dos horas con el chico, quien no podía aburrirla más con sus conversaciones de fútbol porque eso era lo único que parecía tener en la cabeza, eso más todas las hormonas de diez adolescentes juntos. Rena quería acabar con la relación lo más pronto posible, pero su plan estaba dando frutos y ahora comenzaba a estar en el punto que quería; tan solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, pero después de no más de 5 meses, Sakurai termino con ella de la manera más vergonzosa.

Rena no es tonta, y sabe que la razón de todo esto es probablemente que encontró una chica más 'salvaje' por así decirlo, pero eso no es realmente lo que le importa a Rena, sino el hecho de que ahora quedo como una tonta más de la lista de Sakurai Yuji.

* * *

"Definitivamente se tienen que estar riendo de mi" Dijo por enésima vez con sus ojos aún clavados en el grupo de amigos, obteniendo un suspiro de irritación de Yuki quien había estado intentando ignorarla para terminar con su almuerzo.

"Deja de ser tan paranoica y mejor come algo" Refunfuño entre dientes mientras metía a su boca una papa frita.

"No estoy siendo paranoica, solo mira como Matsuoka Rika no deja de mirar hacía nosotras cada vez que se ríen, ella me odia siempre lo supe pues déjame decirte que yo también la odio"

"Y no has pensado que talvez no puede dejar de mirar hacía nosotras porque no has ni siquiera parpadeado desde que llegaron" Inmediatamente recibió una mirada llena de confusión de Rena, como si ni siquiera hubiera notado que lleva mirando al grupo fijamente durante los últimos diez minutos. Para este punto Yuki ya había perdido el apetito, realmente sentía como si tuviera que cuidar de una niña "Tan solo digo que deberías dejar de mirar con tanta intensidad a tu ex y su grupo de amigos"

Rena no dijo nada más, pero su ceño fruncido delataba su disgusto. Odiaba tener que ser vista como un personaje secundario, como a otra chica más a la que Sakurai le rompía el corazón, porque justo como se lo había esperado, era eso lo que más se escuchaba salir de las bocas de los estudiantes, quienes ni siquiera intentaban ser discretos con sus tonos de voz cuando pasaban al lado de ellas. Y no es como si apenas lo hubiera conocido ayer, incluso si no le agradaba, tuvo que pasar bastantes horas junto al deportista, escuchando sus interminables historias sobre las chicas que ha tenido en su cama, ha visto en primera mano lo mal que habla de ellas cuando le negaban algo, lo único lindo del chico era su apariencia; y al igual que todos aquellos que lo están rodeando en este momento, Rena también fingía reír de cualquier cosa salida de la boca de él.

Es justamente por eso que sabe que tienen que estar hablando de ella, riéndose de lo tonta que fue y de lo fácil que cayó en las manos del deportista, de lo fácil que fue para él deshacerse de ella una vez se aburrió, creyendo que la tenía en la palma de la mano cuando se suponía que debía ser al revés, pero claramente la que había perdido era ella.

* * *

Última clase del día, de alguna manera había soportado los murmuros, las miradas que se reían de ella y otras que la compadecían. Sentía toda su energía drenada, la cantidad de frustración e irritación que había sentido durante todo el día mientras hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en los pasillos, la habían dejado totalmente agotada.

"Tengo que admitir que lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba" Comento Yuki una vez tomaron asiento dentro del salón, el profesor de su última clase no tiene la palabra puntualidad dentro de su vocabulario, así que aún falta algo de tiempo para que empiece la clase

"¿De verdad eso te parece?" Miro a su amiga con su rostro completamente moribundo, y sus ojos gritando que a la primera provocación podía iniciar una pelea

"Está bien ya entendí" Yuki tuvo que poner sus manos al aire para evitar recibir un golpe de Rena "Míralo por el lado bueno, tan solo tienes que soportar otras dos horas y al menos quedaras como alguien decente que no va por ahí hablando de su ex como cierto personaje" Yuki intento subirle los ánimos, pero incluso ella sabía que poco y nada le podía importar a Rena ser vista como alguien decente.

"Si, pero esta es probablemente la peor clase de todas" Señalo Rena en cuanto el mismo grupo de amigos – o más bien de sequitos – que ha intentado desaparecer con la mirada durante todo el día, entraba al auditorio siguiendo los pasos de Sakurai

Yuki siguió lo mismo que los ojos de Rena, la verdad y a pesar de que quería hacerlo, no podía ignorar por lo que su amiga estaba pasando. Sabía que la necesidad de Rena de tener la atención la habían llevado a ese punto, no es como que sea una pobre víctima, ella misma se lo había buscado, pero simplemente no puede ignorar como Sakurai Yuji y su sequito se burlaban de su mejor amiga y la hacían ver como una idiota.

"Supongo que finalmente te llego el momento de querer ser una chica más que no llama la atención" Tal vez gracias a todo esto podía lograr que Rena dejara su obsesión y que dejara de hacer estupideces

"Ni en un millón de años" Ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero fue más inmediata de lo que se esperaba.

"Pues entonces tienes que hacer algo, ni siquiera yo soporto ver como se burlan de ti y Yuji nunca me ha agradado" A pesar de que su plan_ A_ no había funcionado, Yuki no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, Rena seguía siendo su mejor amiga a pesar de ser una idiota obsesionada con las apariencias, y no iba a permitir que un idiota con aire en el cerebro la tratara como una cualquiera más.

"¿Y que se supone que haga?"

Yuki tuvo que suspirar frustrada, a pesar de todo Rena no parecía tener el más mínimo deseo de hacer algo al respecto, era como si hubiera sucumbido ante la situación y aceptado ser el objetivo de burla de Sakurai y sus amigos.

"No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que insultarlos mentalmente y mirarlos mal desde lejos no hace mucho" Y nuevamente recibía aquella mirada mortal "Es la verdad" Contraataco y esta vez Rena no pudo hacer más que aceptar su derrota.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer con él, es _el futuro del deporte japonés"_ Dijo intentando imitar las voces chillonas de aquellas que rodean al deportista "Ya no estamos en la escuela, no tengo como ganarle"

Yuki no tuvo como contradecirla, Sakurai está pasando por su mejor momento, entrevistas para noticieros, programas especiales de televisión lo tenían como protagonista, básicamente ya no necesitaba del apellido de sus padres para ser reconocido, por si solo ya se había labrado un nombre, destacando incluso en una universidad de elite.

Y ahora era ambas quienes parecían haberse rendido, la apariencia y el renombre es todo lo que importaba en el mundo en el que vivían, y en eso Sakurai les llevaba bastante ventaja, tal vez dentro de unos años las cosas podían ser diferente, pero en ese momento no tienen con que defenderse.

O por lo menos eso creyó hasta que sus ojos encontraron su llave de oro. Con tan solo ver como el aire que rodeaba a la figura de quien acababa de entrar por la puerta cambiaba con su simple presencia, Yuki supo que a través de ella tenían la posibilidad de por lo menos molestar a Sakurai.

"¿Qué piensas de Matsui Jurina?"


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Matsui Jurina, aquel nombre resonó en su memoria vagamente, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar con precisión quien era. Siguió entonces la mirada de Yuki hacía la puerta, debido a que se sentaron muy cerca a la parte más alta del auditorio, tuvo que forzar su mirada para poder reconocer los rostros que entraban.

Eran 4 personas, primero fueron un par de altas chicas que, si no se equivocaba, pertenecían al club de volleyball, ambas iban hablando con otras dos figuras que venían atrás, en donde una de ellas resaltaba por ser la más baja, mientras que la cuarta y última tenía alrededor de la misma altura que las dos primeras, pero a diferencia las otras tres, esta no parecía interesada en lo más mínimo en la conversación, si no fuese porque la más bajita de todas la señalo en un momento, cualquiera hubiera pensado que ni siquiera iba con ellas, la chica simplemente se limitaba a seguir los pasos de las demás.

Rena se removió en su asiento intentando tener una mejor vista de la cuarta y más callada chica, a pesar de no saber sus nombres, estaba segura de que ninguna de las otras tres era quien estaba buscando. Desde su lugar solo podía acceder a la espalda y un poco del perfil de quien buscaba, y lo único que podía deducir de esto es que la chica no parece conocer otro color que no sea el negro y sus aledaños, no había una sola pizca de algún color vivo en el atuendo de esta, rondando en una paleta de colores opacos. Al igual que su ropa, su cabello era color azabache, llegándole un poco más arriba de los hombros en donde se encontraba con su barbilla, pero los ojos de Rena solo le permitían ver justo hasta donde parecía dar la primera cincelada la línea de su mandíbula.

Finalmente Rena se dio por vencida en intentar reconocerla, más tarde la buscaría en redes o simplemente le pediría a Yuki que la señale, aunque si tenía que ser sincera tampoco es como que le interesara mucho, si había algo que quería evitar en ese momento era tener que relacionarse con algún Yuji en potencia.

Pero en el momento en que estaba por regresar su mirada a su amiga, las cuatro chicas detuvieron sus pasos, y por primera vez la más calla intervino en la conversación, y lo que sea que haya dicho, hizo que finalmente girara su cuerpo mientras que escaneaba con sus ojos el auditorio al parecer buscando asientos disponibles para todas, y fue justamente en ese momento, en el que Rena se encontró por un milisegundo con la áspera mirada de Matsui Jurina.

Ahora la recordaba, al igual que la razón de porque simplemente había decidido eliminarla de su memoria.

Matsui Jurina, la primera vez que la vio fue cuatro meses después de haber comenzado su primer año universitario, estaba segura de que nunca antes la había visto en clase y lo mismo aplicaba para sus compañeros, nadie sabía de ella y para ese momento sus faltas en asistencia eran suficientes como para hacerla reprobar, eso sin contar los exámenes que no presento. Más tarde se enteraron que no era que estuviera faltando a clases, sino que las tomaba desde casa y los exámenes los presentaba en horarios personalizados, pero la razón para todo esto no tenía nada que ver con alguna enfermedad o algo parecido, sino que al parecer, la joven de 19 años ya estaba comenzando a trabajar junto a su padre, y de alguna manera había conseguido el permiso de la universidad para ausentarse durante cuatro meses, periodo en el cual se estaba acomodando al trabajo hasta poder gestionar su horario junto con el de la universidad.

Según lo que Rena tiene entendido, y lo que escucho decir a Yuji y sus amigos, el padre de Jurina es el director de uno de los más importantes hospitales de Tokyo, y últimamente ha estado incursionando y formándose un camino en el mundo de la política; mientras que su madre era una pintora que, a pesar de no tener el renombre de su padre, era reconocida dentro de su gremio.

Como si el hecho de que prácticamente ya había comenzado a tomar el lugar de su padre a pesar de su corta de edad no fuera suficiente, su apariencia resaltaba incluso dentro de su universidad. Sus facciones eran finas, como si dios se hubiera tomado cada segundo en hacer cada fracción perfecta, añadiendo además un cuerpo esbelto.

Jurina tenía todo lo necesario para estar en la misma posición de Yuji, una carrera en mitad de despegue, y una apariencia que robaba suspiros, el único problema, era su personalidad.

Rena siguió con su mirada a las cuatro figuras que ahora subían las escalas, centrándose principalmente en la que venía de últimas. El auditorio se encontraba ya bastante lleno, y al parecer el único lugar con cuatro asientos disponibles se encontraba en la fila más alta de todas, así que para su buena — o mala — suerte el grupo de chicas iba a tener que pasar por su lado para poder llegar hasta los asientos que están justo detrás de ella.

Las dos más altas eran sin duda bastante ruidosas, mientras que la más bajita se limitaba a reír de lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando, pero nuevamente Jurina no se inmutaba en tan siquiera lucir interesada, es más, Rena juraría que incluso parecía molesta.

Sus pasos las seguían acercando y la mirada de Rena continuaba fija en su objetivo, y al final eso termino por llamar los ojos de Jurina. Solo duro un pequeño instante mientras el cuerpo de Jurina pasaba, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero incluso su fue corto, fue suficiente para que Rena no tuviera ninguna duda de que no quería tener nada que ver con ella

"No hay manera de que me involucre con Matsui Jurina en ningún sentido" Sentenció al recordar el ceño fruncido y la mirada de fastidio que recibió de aquel demonio andante.

A pesar de que Jurina podía tener todo lo que Rena quería, su personalidad barría completamente con su deslumbrante apariencia y carrera en despegue, y es que Rena no tenía dudas de que Jurina era probablemente la persona más odiosa de toda la universidad, y no solo eso, sino que también tiene que compartir el mismo apellido con ella.

Para empezar, no había un solo instante en el que no pareciera molesta, siempre con su ceño fruncido y mirada penetrante, su sola presencia lograba intimidar a cualquiera por todas las malas razones. Pero no es como que su apariencia disonara con su personalidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Debido al pequeño tamaño de la universidad, los rumores vuelan increíblemente rápido, así que no era raro que en un día o dos todos ya estuvieran enterados de la peculiar estudiante que aparece cuatro meses después de iniciado el semestre, y mucho más cuando es alguien tan bella que ya está heredando el lugar de su padre. Era entonces de esperarse que al igual que Yuji, Jurina estuviera rodeada por plásticas personas que no tenían más que segundas intenciones al acercarse a ella, y si, Rena estaba dentro de esas.

Pero ella y todas las demás personas no se encontraron más que con una persona totalmente antipática e insociable. No es como que insultara o tratara directamente mal, sino que ni siquiera se molestaba en reconocer la presencia de quien la rodeaba; si alguien le preguntaba algo, así fuera lo más mínimo o común como puede ser su nombre, esta no hacía más que dedicarle aquella mirada frívola y sin ni siquiera gastar palabra alguna ignoraba a quien le hablaba.

Y así, con el pasar del tiempo poco a poco la gente se rindió con ella, pues a pesar de todo y seguramente contra su deseo, Jurina seguía atrayendo la atención por donde fuera que pasara, casi como si fuera un imán, o una maldición, la distancia que ponía generaba en algunos una sensación de misterio y peligro que terminaba por seducirlos, pero ese no era el caso de Rena, a ella no le podía importar menos y puede que quiera atención, pero no hasta el punto de estar dispuesta rogarle a alguien como Jurina para por lo menos entablar una conversación.

Aún hoy en día Rena no entiende cómo es que tan siquiera puede tener amigas, porque ahora que comenzaba a forzar a su memoria, la chica bajita que iba con Jurina siempre está cerca, incluso si solo es Jurina siguiéndola o si pareciese que la dejara hablando sola, es la única persona con la que tiene una amistad más o menos cercana.

"Pero es la persona perfecta para molestar a Yuji" Yuki protesto inmediatamente "Tiene todo lo necesario, es ridículamente atractiva, sus notas son bastante buenas y su nombre ya aparece en los periódicos, además hay algunos rumores de que su padre y el de Yuji han tenido algunos altercados, no encontraras a nadie mejor"

Reconsideró por un instante la situación, y ciertamente lo que Yuki decía era verdad, no había duda de que podía herir el orgullo se Yuji si llegaba a tener alguna relación con Jurina, si algo abundaba en aquella universidad eran los enemigos heredados, y alguien tan arrogante como Yuji no soportaría que una exnovia se _pasara al bando contrario, _añadiendo que de alguna manera u otra Jurina ya era una especie de rival dentro de la universidad en este momento.

Pero al colocar todo en una balanza, la idea de tener que soportar el desdén de Jurina seguía ganando "Prefiero tener que soportar las estúpidas miradas y murmuros que tener que rogarle a Jurina para que me responda a un simple hola"

Yuki suspiro "Eso imagine, bueno al final del día es cierto que ella está por fuera de tus límites" Le respondió con aquel tono que apuntaba a su orgullo "Mmmm quien más quien más" Su amiga intento hacerse la tonta sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba provocando

"No, no es que este por fuera de mis limites, está por fuera del tipo de persona con la que cualquiera quisiera relacionarse"

"Está bien Rena, comprendo que simplemente entiendes que Jurina nunca te prestara atención, y tienes razón es mejor ahorrar un esfuerzo en vano. Fuyuki-kun parece prometedor" Aquello había dado en el clavo, y bastante fuerte.

Rena respiro profundamente y conto hasta 10, hasta 20, tal vez hasta 30, y espero a calmarse, muchas maneras de acabar con Yuki se pasaron por su cabeza, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo. Giro un poco su mirada hasta dar nuevamente con el tema principal, y definitivamente su suerte está por los suelos hoy porque en ese mismo instante Jurina apunto su mirada hacía ella, repitiéndose una vez la escena de hace poco, solo que esta vez Jurina la miraba aún más altivamente gracias a la altura que le da su asiento.

"Pero es que es completamente despreciable" No había otra conclusión

"Claro sigue poniendo excusas" Yuki sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Rena de verdad era fácil de manipular

"Sabes, en realidad ella no es tan increíble, tan solo ha tenido suerte de que su padre quisiera meterse en política y dejarle su puesto tan pronto, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera"

"Aham"

"Y ni siquiera es tan atractiva, si te pones a ver alrededor hay mucha gente igual o hasta mejor, y es que ni siquiera sabe vestirse esa debe ser la razón de siempre usar colores oscuros, yendo a lo seguro"

Yuki solo asentía con sarcasmo a todo lo salido de su boca, sabiendo que Rena estaba bailando justamente donde quería.

"Te apuesto a que si de verdad lo quisiera, la tendría rogando en frente de mi puerta" Bingo

"De acuerdo, vamos a apostarlo" En este punto Yuki sabía que Rena no iba a retroceder, no podía.

"¿Apostar qué?"

"A que no eres capaz de hacer que sienta algo por ti"

Su ceño se frunció y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, nunca se ha caracterizado por pensar muy bien las cosas, y eso Yuki lo sabía a la perfección y lo estaba usando de la mejor manera, su juicio estaba nublado y en ese momento solo había una respuesta posible

"Reto aceptado"

* * *

Reviso la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pronto iba a tener que partir caminos con Yuki, aún continúa preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza en el primer semestre cuando decidió no tomar una de sus clases introductorias, durante ese tiempo aún creía que podía tener el control de lo que deseara, creyó que con los contactos correctos podría saltarse una aburrida clase, pues bueno, no hace falta repetir cual fuel el resultado. Pero gracias a eso, pudo dar un paso hacía su victoria, pues a pesar de que no lo había notado hasta ese momento, Jurina también estaba en esa clase, y al igual que ella, ninguna de sus amigas la acompañaba.

Lo más probable sea que Jurina no pudo tomar aquella clase hasta ahora debido a las peculiaridades de su horario, pero Rena no pudo evitar alegrarse al darse cuenta que incluso aquella arrogante persona no podía pasar por encima de las reglas de la escuela, y con horario peculiar o no tenía que cursar todas y cada una de las clases.

"Estaré esperando con ansias las historias de tus emocionantes encuentros con ya sabes quién" Yuki no perdió la oportunidad de provocarla una vez más, al igual que cada vez que tiene que entrar a esa clase.

"Te odio"

"Nos vemos" Y después de lanzarle un beso Yuki continuo por el pasillo.

Si había algo peor que ser molestada por Yuki, era ser molestada por ella cuando no hay ni siquiera nada con lo que se pueda defender. Tres semanas enteras habían transcurrido, y a pesar de que Rena tiene exactamente dos clases que comparte con Jurina, y de que incluso en una de ellas ni Yuki, ni las otras tres chicas con las que siempre se le ve a Jurina están, es decir, no había nadie que pudiera estar en medio de ambas, Rena solo ha podido sacarle la hora a la que se supone debía estar enamorando, y Yuki no pierde oportunidad en usar esto para herir su orgullo, al parecer ese se volvió su hobby favorito.

Para este punto, ya había concluido que sus sentimientos por la otra Matsui eran mutuos y que definitivamente no le agrada a Jurina, es decir, a ella no parece agradarle nadie a parte de la chica bajita con la que siempre la ve, teniendo en cuenta que a las otras dos solo parece aguantarlas, pero tiene que haber un límite entre ser apático y que simplemente no te agrade alguien, y Rena creía entrar en el último grupo.

A pesar de que puede contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que han cruzado palabra, Jurina pareciera guardar sus miradas más frías para ella. En un principio no quiso sacar conclusiones apresuradas, así que observo por un tiempo como se comportaba la de cabello corto con los demás desconocidos; una chica con la que se chocaba en los pasillos, alguien que le preguntaba quién sabe que mientras hacían fila en la cafetería, incluso pequeñeces como un cruce de miradas, a pesar de que siempre continuaba primando esa actitud seca y cortante, no había nada más allá de eso, simples rasgos de su mala personalidad.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes cuando era ella quien entraba en la ecuación.

Entró al salón cuando aún faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de la clase, no sorprendiéndose mucho de ver Jurina ya sentada como siempre en una esquina del salón, si algo ha aprendido en este poco tiempo es que no hay nadie más puntual que ella, incluso la ha visto llegar sola en la clase que comparte con sus amigas para mantener su puntualidad, pues cuando sucedía esto las otras tres llegaban por lo menos diez minutos tarde.

La habitación aún se encontraba más bien vacía, y tampoco sería una novedad que la cantidad de personas no aumentara mucho. Esta es probablemente una de las clases más aburridoras, creyó haberse librado de este tipo de materias una vez termino la escuela, además el profesor tampoco es de mucha ayuda; si no fuese porque esta es la mejor oportunidad para acercarse a Jurina — de quien estaba segura nunca faltaría a clase — ya estaría en el estacionamiento esperando a que la recogieran para ir a casa.

Barajó sus posibilidades, los días anteriores había intentado ser sutil con sus acercamientos, creyó que de a poco podría formar algún tipo de relación con ella, lo normal sería que como todo ser humano, se estableciera una relación con aquellos que ves todos los días, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar con alguien como Jurina.

Así que por mucho que le molestara la idea, tendría que ser más directa, mientras más rápido acabe con todo esto mejor. Y con esa convicción encamino sus pasos hasta tomar asiento a su lado, aprovechando que estaba en una esquina así que no podría alejarse.

Probablemente estaba esperando a que se disculpara por haberse equivocado de asiento y simplemente se alejara, y por eso a Jurina le tomo un instante en levantar su vista de su celular y dirigirla hacia ella, era la primera vez que la veía desde tan cerca, y era aún más intimidante. Jurina no hizo más que observarla por un par de segundos, claramente preguntándole con la mirada que rayos estaba haciendo y porque invadía su espacio personal, el cual probablemente era ridículamente amplio.

"Hola" Rena ignoro completamente la obvia molestia que se le notaba a Jurina en el rostro, forzando su mejor sonrisa e intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

Pero como era de esperarse, Jurina no hizo más que medio asentir con la cabeza y volver su atención a su teléfono, solo que ahora con su ceño claramente fruncido, esta fastidiada.

_¿De verdad es tan difícil decir un simple hola? _Rena se aguantó las ganas tomar sus cosas y alejarse tanto como pudiera, como puede una persona ser tan maleducada con alguien que ha intentado ser amable contigo.

"Al parecer el profesor llegará tarde" Intento comenzar una conversación con un tema típico que le compete a ambas, pero solo hubo silencio como respuesta.

"El documento que debíamos leer estaba ridículamente largo, ¿Lo leíste?" Intento con preguntarle directamente.

"Si"

Espero un poco a que digiera algo más, pero aparte de la monosílaba respuesta no hubo nada más, aunque debe admitir que ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera.

"También estaba un poco difícil de entender, espero que lo explique mejor hoy"

"Aham"

Probablemente era más entretenido hablar con Siri que con Jurina.

"Además de que la clase es súper aburridora el profesor también llega tarde, debería ser un poco más considerado con sus estudiantes"

"Si sabes que aún faltan seis minutos para que empiece la clase ¿No? Además, ni siquiera ha empezado y ya te estas quejando" Dijo con desgano y con una voz que denotaba desinterés y un cierto fastidio, no levantando ni siquiera su mirada del celular para ver a quien le estaba hablando "Y teniendo en cuenta que aún no vamos ni por la mitad del semestre y ya te estas quejando tanto, no me sorprendería que terminaras reprobando"

Sintió una pequeña venita alrededor de su cien comenzando a palpitar, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa no había más que irritación y un enojo ascendente detrás de esta, su primera conversación — si es que puede llamar a eso conversación — y ya tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas.

No sabía que tenía tanta capacidad de autocontrol hasta ese momento, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era tomar el celular de Jurina lanzarlo tan lejos como pudiera y después de desahogar toda su rabia, salir del salón y no tener que dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Pero si había algo más grande que su desagrado por la persona que tiene a su lado, es su orgullo, y no iba a perder su apuesta con Yuki.

"Supongo que con una mejor actitud se soporta más fácil la clase" Incomodo, no había ninguna otra manera para describir lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellas, a este punto era más que claro que estaba forzando la conversación.

"Algunas cosas no se pueden evitar ni con una buena actitud" Dijo Jurina entre dientes, pero pudo escucharla claramente.

_¿Acaso esta insinuando que no podre ganar la clase, aunque quiera? _Prácticamente la acababa de llamar tonta sin el más mínimo escrúpulo, no había ninguna duda de que estaba sentada junto a la persona más odiosa de toda la universidad, y eso es decir mucho. Y ese fue su límite, no dijo nada más y dirigió toda su atención a su celular hasta que el profesor finalmente llego.

Durante la clase logro calmarse un poco y repasar una vez más su plan, no importaba cuanto la irritara ni cuan repelente Jurina fuese, tendría que ignorarlo todo si quería cumplir con su objetivo; así que reunió toda la paciencia habida y por haber e intento volverse a acercar a ella durante la clase.

Fueron cosas sin mucha importancia, como preguntarle la hora, recibiendo antes de la respuesta una mirada de esas que cuestionaban su capacidad de pensar pues ella solita podía ver la hora en su celular. También le pidió que le mostrara sus notas pues no _"lograba ver bien la pizarra desde tan lejos", _en realidad sus ojos funcionan perfectamente, y a pesar de que escucho un refunfuño nada sutil, Jurina de hecho le mostro sus notas y por mucho que no le agrade, tiene que admitir que su letra es hermosa, de hecho, daba placer ver todo su cuaderno. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y su letra era clara y hasta diría que simétrica, perecía como si todo estuviera hecho a computador y por primera vez habló con sinceridad y halago sus notas.

"Supongo que ya acabaste si tienes tiempo de fijarte en esas cosas" Dijo para después alejar su cuaderno y volverse a concentrar en la clase, haciendo que inmediatamente se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, ¡_¿Cómo puede ser tan odiosa?!_

Por último, y esto de hecho lo hizo más de una vez, intento pedirle aclaraciones sobre lo que estaba explicando el profesor, pero de hecho, Rena solo repetía lo que el hombre medio calvo decía, incluso las cosas más inútiles solo para que Jurina respondiera que así era — cosa que era obvia pues el profesor lo acababa de decir — pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de lo mucho que molestaba a Jurina, y no pudo evitar encontrarle gusto al ver lo fácil que era fastidiarla.

"Podrías por favor detenerte, no me estas dejando concentrar y por lo menos yo si quiero aprender algo" Al parecer la había hecho llegar a su límite, y tiene que confesarlo, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿Te estoy distrayendo? Lo siento no lo había notado" Estaba disfrutando la situación más de lo que debería

"No me digas" Y una vez más Jurina intentó regresar su atención a la clase, pero aún había algo más que Rena de verdad quería saber.

"Solo respóndeme una cosa más" Era algo tonto y que probablemente se arrepentirá después de preguntarlo, pero quería saberlo.

Con la última pizca de paciencia que le quedaba, Jurina soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver su mirada sobre ella "¿Qué?"

"¿No te agrado?" Y justo como lo predijo, deseo nunca haber dicho nada al ver el rostro completamente serio de Jurina "Como… ¿Especialmente yo te desagrado?" Tuvo que aclarar por obvias razones.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio en el que ambas se sostenían la mirada, no sabía si Jurina estaba intentando buscar una forma de decirle las cosas, o si simplemente no sabía porque tenía que responder, porque la verdad es que hasta Rena ya sabía la respuesta.

"Así es, así que me harías un gran favor si tan solo te alejaras de mi" Respondió finalmente sin ningún tipo de censura.

"ASÍ QUE VAMOS A CONFORMAR LAS PAREJAS" De repente la atención de ambas logro captar la voz del profesor quien ahora estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía unos trabajos en una mano, y la lista de estudiantes en la otra "PARA HACERLO MÁS FÁCIL, LO HAREMOS EN ORDEN ALFABÉTICO"

No le tomo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, recordó como claramente el hombre les explicó al inicio del semestre que todas las notas consistirían de trabajos por parejas, las cuales al parecer él iba a conformar y no había manera de salvarse e intentar hacerlo solo, pues según el profesor, _no tenía tiempo para calificar a tantos estudiantes, _como si de verdad tantas personas asistieran a su clase. Pero el verdadero problema estaba en el _"lo haremos en orden alfabético"_

No pudo evitar girar su rostro para ver la reacción de Jurina pues sabía que ella también entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver su rostro con sus ojos bien abiertos al igual que la perfecta circunferencia que formaban sus labios, perpleja ante la situación que se le iba imponer, pues dadas las cosas, era inminente el hecho de que les iba a tocar juntas.

"Y por último, Matsui Jurina y Matsui Rena" Anunció el profesor.

Estaba más que satisfecha, ahora iba a poder matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, iba a poder pasar más tiempo con Jurina le gustara o no e intentar avanzar con aquella farsa, y lo que más le gustaba, iba a poder molestarla tanto como quisiera, y ahora que sabía que a Jurina tampoco le agradaba, lo iba a disfrutar aún más.

"Espero que no llevemos bien" Terminó por dar el golpe el último de gracia.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Rena suspiraba por enésima vez gracias su frustración que iba creciendo al igual que el volumen de la risa de Yuki. Ésta era ya como la tercera vez que su amiga fallaba en contener su carcajada, y sinceramente, se replantearía seriamente su amistad con ella si es que tenía que escucharla reírse una cuarta vez sin ni siquiera dejarla terminar de contar su historia.

"Podrías intentar controlarte por favor"

Para este punto Rena creía que se había acostumbrado a las exageradas reacciones de Yuki, aún recuerda la casi insoportable vergüenza ajena que sentía cada vez que cualquier cosa que pasaba, por más mínima que fuera, Yuki armaba un espectáculo digno de escenarios de comedia, ya sea con movimientos excesivos de sus largas extremidades (característica que la hacía ver aún más estrafalaria), con expresiones que Rena ni siquiera podía imitar, o como es el caso, con una risa que se escucha hasta la siguiente calle. La mayoría de las veces era graciosa de ver, pero en algunas ocasiones como en ese momento, Rena solo quería taparle la boca con cinta y tomar tranquilamente su café.

"Pero prácticamente te- te dijo idiota en toda la cara" Y una vez más una carcajada incontrolable, ya hasta podía ver unas pequeñas lágrimas de tanto que se había estado riendo "Te trato como un completo estorbo y aun así tú le seguiste hablando, hubiera deseado poder ver eso"

No tuvo más opción que esperar a que su amiga se calmara, mientras que su rostro reflejaba perfectamente la molestia que le producía tener que recordarlo todo "Y yo hubiera deseado no haber hecho nunca esa apuesta"

"Es tu culpa por darle tanta importancia a lo que los demás piensen de ti"

No tuvo más opción que refunfuñar, pues ella misma sabía muy bien que Yuki tenía toda la razón, pero la verdad no había mucho que pudiera ― o más bien que quisiera hacer. Así es como se había criado y por lo menos en ese momento de su vida aún no tenía planeado cambiarlo.

"Puede que eso sea verdad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Jurina es insoportable, ni siquiera intenta ser amigable en lo más mínimo"

"Pues si lo intentas mirar desde su perspectiva, no eres más que alguien que invadió su espacio sin necesidad o razón alguna y además la distrajo de la clase; básicamente te buscaste que te tratara como que trató"

"No importa que hubiera hecho o en qué momento, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo"

"Pues no es como que vaya por ahí tratando mal a las personas, como yo lo veo, mientras no te involucres con ella, no habrá ningún problema, Jurina va a lo suyo y ya es más que claro que no desea relacionarse con nadie, el problema está en los otros que si quieren acercarse a ella" Momento de odiar a Yuki y sus estúpidos puntos de vista que siempre tenían sentido y nunca lograba encontrar una manera de refutarlos.

"Pero dijo que especialmente yo no le agradaba" Por mucho que odie admitirlo, le molestaba eso. Nunca ha logrado manejar bien aquello de no agradarle a alguien, tonto, lo sabe, pero es algo que está arraigado a la raíz de lo que ella es, y eso es bastante difícil cambiarlo

"De alguna manera, Jurina es perfecta para ti" A pesar de que había una sonrisa en su rostro, Yuki no parecía estar bromeando "Supongo entonces que al menos conseguiste su número ¿No? Para hacer aquel trabajo" Yuki cambió rápidamente de tema al ver la expresión contrariada que había generado en Rena.

"Pues supones mal" Rena aceptó el cambio de tema, aunque no lo olvidaría. "Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera pedírselo dijo _'No hay necesidad de intercambiar contactos, te buscare mañana en la cafetería al medio día para hacer el trabajo, es mejor acabar con esto rápido'_" Dijo Rena intentando imitar el tono mecánico, pero levemente fastidiado que usó Jurina.

"Ósea que no lograste ni obtener su número, ni ir a su casa o que ella vaya a la tuya, y además vas a hacer un trabajo con más de dos semanas de anticipación, no lo sé amiga, pero eso fue mucho esfuerzo para una recompensa muy pobre"

"No tenía energías para hacer más" Había terminado agotada después de tener que lidiar con el genio de Jurina toda la clase, y en cuanto el profesor acabó su presentación simplemente salió tan rápido como pudo.

"¿Entonces estas esperando a que llegue?" Preguntó Yuki revisando la hora en su reloj

"Así es" Incluso se aseguró de estar al menos quince minutos antes, si tener que lidiar con Jurina ya era de por sí agotador, no se imaginaba como sería estando molesta, así que mejor se ahorraba molestias y llegaba temprano.

"Pues ya va siendo hora de que llegue ¿No?"

Rena miró la hora y ciertamente faltaba casi 3 minutos para la hora a la que se supone se encontrarían, y conociendo a Jurina lo normal hubiera sido que llegara al menos cinco minutos antes, así que eso en su mundo se traduce a que básicamente está llegando tarde. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal de ella; y es por esta razón que debieron haber intercambiado números, ahora no sabrá si está esperando en vano o no.

"¿Crees que le pudo haber sucedido algo?" Escuchó a Yuki preguntar

"Mmmm pues realmente no hay manera de que lo pueda saber" Se rindió en tratar de encontrarla en las otras mesas o alrededor de la cafetería, tal vez ya había llegado pero no la había notado, pero ese tampoco era el caso "Creo que es seguro decir que si no llega en quince minutos más, significa que no vendrá"

Diez minutos pasaron, realmente era muy extraño que Jurina estuviera llegando tarde, ¿y si de verdad le había sucedido algo? Pero finalmente diviso la figura de quien estaba esperando, figura que ahora estaba corriendo hacia ella.

"Parece que tu cita al fin llego" Dijo Yuki mientras ambas observaban a Jurina acercándose a paso veloz.

Y en menos de un par de parpadeos la esbelta chica ya estaba parada al lado de su mesa, respiración agitada y rostro levemente rojizo, probablemente estuvo corriendo desde la entrada a la universidad.

"Llegas diez minutos tarde" Normalmente Rena no le daría tanta importancia, no era la gran cosa y tiene que admitir que ella no es la persona más puntual, pero obviamente no perdería la oportunidad molestar a Jurina.

"Lo sé, lo siento me surgió algo de último momento" Bueno, realmente no se esperaba que Jurina lo aceptara tan fácilmente, y ahora la había hecho sentirse levemente mal por habérselo incriminado.

"Por cierto, ella es Yuki" Quiso introducir a su amiga ahora que Jurina parecía tener un buen día y no lucía tan intimidante como de costumbre, incluso se atrevería a decir que lucía amigable.

"Hola" Saludo Yuki con una sonrisa amable

"Matsui Jurina" Respondió dándole una corta mirada "¿Podríamos por favor ir a la biblioteca de una vez? La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos" Olvida lo que acababa de decir, Jurina seguía siendo tan cortante como siempre, probablemente solo era la iluminación lo que la hacía ver diferente.

Giró sus ojos, por un momento se dejó engañar. No se negó a la petición, ella también quería acabar con aquel tedioso trabajo tan pronto como fuera posible, así que de hecho también ganaba algo.

"Nos vemos" Se despidió de Yuki con una mirada levemente pesarosa al haber hecho que tuviera que aguatarse la tosquedad de Jurina, pero su amiga no hizo más que negar sutilmente con su cabeza y encoger hombros mientras la despedía con su muñeca.

Se levantó de la mesa y encamino sus pasos junto a los de Jurina en dirección a la biblioteca, de tan solo imaginarse lo llena que iba a estar le llenaba el cuerpo y la mente aún más de desgano, la gente de esta universidad se toma demasiado en serio los estudios.

"Pudiste haber sido un poco más amigable ¿sabes?" No pudo evitar decirle mientras iban caminando, ella ya se había preparado mentalmente para saber que tenía que aguantarse a Jurina y a su genio si quería ganar la apuesta, pero realmente no le agradaba que fuera maleducada con su amiga.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Le respondió Jurina mientras seguía con la vista bien fija en su celular al parecer enviando un mensaje de texto.

"De que fuiste maleducada con Yuki" De verdad se sentía hablándole a una niña malcriada.

"No creo haber hecho nada particularmente grosero, además realmente no había necesidad de presentarnos no la conozco de nada"

"No es necesario conocer a alguien para ser amable" Dijo mientras las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían automáticamente al sentir la presencia de ambas "Sonreír de vez en cuando no hace daño"

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, por un momento creyó que tal vez había dejado a Jurina sin más argumentos o que tal vez ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante concentrada en su celular.

Ambas detuvieron sus pasos frente a la pequeña fila que había frente al mostrador instalado en el centro de la biblioteca, donde iban a poder hacer uso de un sistema que les indicaba cual mesa estaba libre y su ubicación, porque justo como se lo había imaginado, el lugar estaba lleno y a simple vista no se podía encontrar una mesa libre.

En cuanto solo quedaban alrededor de tres personas en frente suyo, Rena comenzó a percatarse de que la figura de la pareja que estaba ahora en el monitor, lucían como un cierto par de personas que para ese momento no desea ver en lo absoluto. Intentó enfriar su cabeza, para empezar, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que fueran ellos? Durante todo el tiempo que pasó con ellos nunca escuchó que alguna vez hubieran puesto un pie en la biblioteca, y por otro lado, su suerte no la podía estar traicionando de esa manera.

Pero a medida que se enfocaba más en las dos figuras, más comenzaba darse cuenta que sus sentidos no la engañaban, y que aquellas dos personas con las que en cuestión de segundos estaría frente a frente, no eran más que Yuji y Masuda Kaede.

No le sorprendía ver que al parecer esta última era quien seguía en la lista del deportista, durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Rena no solo tuvo que soportar al chico sino también a su círculo de amigos, siendo Kaede una de las más insensibles y odiosas con las que tuvo que tratar.

El circulo de Yuji consiste básicamente en nada más que una guerra de orgullos por ver quién es más importante que quien; y es verdad que las intenciones de Rena no discernían mucho con la de ellos, al fin y al cabo, ella también desea tener un lugar, pero teniendo que ver más con sentirse reconocida, muy diferente a lo que aquella gente deseaba, que era poder para hacer lo que se les diera la gana sin límite alguno, el deseo de sentirse superior, y eso incluye pasar por encima de personas que nada tenían que ver con ellos, y es justamente ahí en donde Rena se separaba.

Pero de momento, lo que tenía que hacer era pensar tan rápido como pudiera, ya había tenido suficiente de tener que aguantar a Yuji y sus amigos, sobre todo a Kaede quien no ha hecho más que reírse de ella a la distancia con miradas de desdén, reduciéndola a nada más que desechos que van quedando en el camino a su trono de oro.

_Piensa rápido piensa rápido,_ por un lado, no había manera de evitar la confrontación, incluso si intentara irse con lo cerca que estaban terminarían por verla, y la verdad es que no tiene ganas de huir, por lo que la única opción restante tenía que ver precisamente con la razón de estar allí, Jurina era su única salida.

Rena la miró tan sutilmente como pudo, por fin había dejado su celular y ahora no estaba concentrada en nada en particular, su rostro completamente serio y ojos clavados en la espalda de quienes tenían en frente, aunque su mandíbula se tensaba levemente, probablemente estaba comenzando a sentirse irritada al ver que Yuji y Kaede estaban tardando más de lo que deberían, hasta que finalmente los pasos de estos los alejaban del monitor, y Rena supo que era hora de actuar.

Sin ponerse a dudar, deslizo su mano dentro de la de Jurina, no dándole tiempo a esta de reaccionar antes de entrelazar sus dedos. De reojo pudo ver que la mirada de Jurina caía a sus manos ahora juntas, no tardando mucho en caer sobre su rostro, y justo como Rena se lo esperaba, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos no hacían nada más que preguntarle_ que rayos estaba haciendo_.

"Por favor no preguntes y solo sígueme la corriente" Fue lo último que alcanzo a susurrar

Intentó mantener su mirada lejos de ambos, lo mejor sería que simplemente se ignoraran mutuamente como han estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero en esta ocasión no iba a ser el caso, y desde la periferia pudo ver como ambas figuras se acercaban, no dejándole a Rena más opción que girar su cabeza hacia ellos y prepararse para lo que venía.

Mientras caminaban en su dirección, la mirada de Yuji las escaneo de arriba hacia abajo sin ningún tipo censura, no mesurando la confusión que se asomaba levemente por sus ojos al ver sus manos entrelazadas con las de Jurina; puede que no lo esté disfrutado del todo, pero Yuki tenía razón, y la mirada de recelo que pudo atisbar por un segundo en las pupilas del chico, no podía ser mejor provocado por nadie más que por la otra Matsui, es más, ella probablemente era también la razón por la que se acercó.

"Rena ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho no hablamos" Fue Kaede quien habló primero, acercándose más de lo que debería, y siendo Jurina la masa repelente que es, no dudo en dar un paso atrás para reclamar su espacio personal.

"Nunca he estado mejor" Le respondió Rena siguiendo el juego de cortesías, intentando al mismo tiempo ahogar una risa por la expresión incrédula de Kaede al haberse visto de alejada por la apatía de Jurina "Nunca creí encontrarlos en este lugar, ya sabes, nunca me parecieron que fueran muy fan de estudiar"

"Te quedaron muchas cosas por conocer de mi" Respondió Yuji con un claro tono desafiante.

"Creo que ya conocí lo suficiente"

Nadie tenía la intensión de aflojar, una especie de guerra fría se llevaba a cabo, pues a pesar de las apariencias, no había la más mínima pizca de simpatía fluyendo, mientras que la tensión que los rodeaba era más que obvia.

"Por otro lado, no sabía que fueras… cercana a Jurina-san" Así que de verdad era eso lo que realmente lo intrigaba, y la sonrisa de Rena no podía crecer más al haber sido confirmado que había dado en el clavo.

Kaede y Yuji clavaron su mirada expectante en Jurina, probablemente esperando a que se uniera a la especie de guerra, pero no se encontraron con nada más que con una bola de sal, porque Jurina ni siquiera se molestó en devolverles la mirada, luciendo completamente ajena a la situación como si de verdad no hubiera ni estado escuchando, incrementando así aún más la sensación de rechazo, sensación que Jurina es experta en producir y que los tipos como Yuji y Kaede detestan.

"No por mucho tiempo, pero si" Aunque sabía que no debía, Rena estaba tomando ventaja de todo, las cartas estaban de su lado.

"Es nuestro turno" La voz de Jurina interrumpió, informándoles que era su turno de usar el monitor, no esperando tampoco a tener alguna respuesta caminando hacia al frente y arrastrándola en el proceso.

"Nos vemos Rena" Habló por última vez Yuji, mientras que Kaede no pronunció palabra alguna, y simplemente encaminó una vez más sus pasos hacia las escaleras de la biblioteca.

Dejó salir el aliento que estuvo conteniendo, esos dos de verdad lograban acabar con su energía, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y una sensación de cansancio lo acompañaba. Sabía muy bien que todo lo que le estaba pasando era gracias a las decisiones tontas que había tomado, es algo que se buscó, pero realmente deseaba haber pensado un poco mejor las cosas, estaba muy al tanto del tipo de persona que era Yuji, y también estuvo rodeada por sus amigos por mucho tiempo, tiene que aprender a tomar mejores decisiones.

"¿Esa es la clase de ser amable y sonreír a la que te refieres?" Jurina habló mientras buscaba alguna mesa libre en el software de la biblioteca.

Rena no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada torva, de verdad parecía una niña.

"Tan solo, no digas nada más"

Aunque, por otro lado, debe admitir que Jurina hizo tal y como se lo pidió, incluso dentro de su apatía no se alejó en ningún momento de ella ni intervino de alguna manera que la hiciera quedar mal, hasta diría que pudo huir más pronto de la situación gracias a ella.

"Gracias" Dijo entre dientes, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de decírselo a Jurina, y eso se le notó en el bajo tono, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

"Solo tengo una pregunta" Devolvió su mirada a Jurina, de hecho, no se esperaba alguna respuesta "¿Cuándo soltaras mi mano? Me estás haciendo daño" Dijo al alzar su mano y efectivamente, Rena no solo seguía tomando su mano, sino que también había estado usando más fuerza de la que debería en su agarre, probablemente debido a la tensión que le había generado la situación.

"Ah sí, lo siento" Liberó inmediatamente el agarre, pudiendo ver como la mano de Jurina estaba levemente roja, aunque la verdad no había hecho tanta fuerza "¿Tu piel se marca muy fácil?" Tuvo que preguntar.

"Si, ya desaparecerá" Respondió Jurina sin darle mucha importancia, probablemente ya estando acostumbrada, y es que ahora era que Rena se daba cuenta, la piel de Jurina era demasiad pálida, casi como una pieza de porcelana "Hay una mesa libre en el cuarto piso, apurémonos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esta fila" Y con eso dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras.

Sus pies las llevaron hasta el cuarto piso, Rena maldiciendo entre dientes su mal estado físico cuando le faltaba el aire, sabía que a su cuerpo no le gustaba mucho aquello de la actividad física, pero no hasta ese punto. Pero por otro lado, Jurina lucía completamente intacta, llegando incluso a dedicarle una mirada burlona y algo arrogante al verla a ella teniendo problemas para subir las escalas.

"Esa es nuestra mesa" Señaló Jurina aquella que estaba cerca del gran ventanal, y aunque hubiera tenido que pasarlo mal para llegar hasta allí, debe admitir que la vista a la universidad era hermosa.

Sin mucho más que decir, caminaron hasta la mesa, tomaron asiento y sacaron todo lo que necesitaban, que no era más que las notas de clase, un par de lápices, hojas en blanco y claro está, el trabajo que les entregó el profesor.

En esencia, el trabajo no era realmente difícil, constaba de tres partes; resolver unas tablas de verdad, unos silogismos, y por último, crear un par de ejercicios de los dos puntos anteriores a base de cierto textos; no era muy complicado, pero si tedioso sobre todo en el primer punto, ya que el ejercicio se torna largo y si cometes un solo error, todo se puede dañar.

La clase era básicamente un repaso de la escuela, con algo de lenguaje, lógica matemática y filosofía de colegio, pero que, según el profesor, es en las bases en donde reside lo importante, aun así, Rena seguía creyendo que es inútil en este punto de sus vidas volver a repasar todo aquello.

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en comenzar con el segundo punto, resolver los silogismos era lo más fácil y rápido de todo, tan solo era necesario aplicar unas habilidades básicas de comprensión lectora para poder dar con la respuesta. No tardaron más de diez minutos en resolverlos todos, tomándoles otros quince en crear sus propios ejercicios. Tiene que admitir que por lo menos hasta ese momento trabajar con Jurina había sido bastante sencillo, sorprendentemente se entendieron con facilidad.

Pero ahora llegaba lo realmente aburridor, y eran las tablas de verdad. Eran cinco los ejercicios que tenían que resolver, dado que un solo error puede ser fatal, lo mejor y más lógico era resolverlo juntas, pero fue Jurina quien sugirió que cada quien debía encargarse de dos y resolver al final uno en conjunto, dado que era más rápido de esa manera.

Rena no había pasado por alto lo levemente ansiosa e impaciente que Jurina había estado, a pesar de que dejó su celular a un lado de la mesa, de vez en cuando sus ojos caían en el aparato, y a pesar de que le llegaban mensajes, no lo tomaba para tan siquiera ver que escribieron, pero eso solo parecía aumentar su intranquilidad, era casi como si se estuviera obligando a aguantar la tentación.

"¿No vas a responder?" Hubo un momento en el que tuvo que preguntar, pues a pesar de que no lo tomara con su mano, Jurina no dejaba de mirar fijamente su celular.

"No, en este momento esto es lo que es importante, si me distraigo y cometo un error no solo me afectará a mi" Fue lo que respondió

"A mí no me molestaría, además parece como si realmente quisieras revisar"

"Lamento haberme despistado" Era la segunda disculpa que obtenía de ella, y nuevamente era por algo que realmente no tenía mucha importancia pero que parecía todo lo contrario para Jurina "Continuemos"

Prefirió no comentar nada más, pero tomando una nota mental de las extrañas prioridades de Jurina en cuanto a los buenos modales se trata. De igual manera aceptó la idea de repartir el trabajo, por ella no había ningún problema, claro que tendría que concentrarse más pero que terminaran pronto también la beneficiaba.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos después de que ambas se concentraran en sus respectivos ejercicios, hasta que la vibración de cierto celular comenzó a enviar pequeñas agitaciones a través de la mesa, tomando con efectividad la atención de los dos pares de ojos. Al parecer los mensajes de texto habían acabado y ahora eran llamadas telefónicas.

Sin esperar mucho Jurina calló el celular, regresando su atención al trabajo, Rena imitó la misma acción, pero antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarse, las vibraciones volvieron a llegar hasta su hoja, y una vez más, Jurina escogió la opción roja, claro que como era de esperarse, una tercera llamada entró, y siendo la tercera la vencida, Rena no pudo aguantarlo más.

"Tan solo contesta de una vez por todas" Dijo con irritación.

"No es necesario no creo que vuelvan a llamar" Pero justo cuando acababa de hablar, la pantalla se volvía a iluminar con el mensaje de llamada entrante.

"Te juro que si no contestas lo haré yo por ti" Tuvo que retarla, y después de un segundo en el que Jurina confirmaba que estaba hablando en serio, finalmente decidió tomar la llamada, levantándose de su asiento y alejándose un poco de la mesa "Que sea corto y rápido por favor" Fue lo único que la escuchó decir antes de que se alejara.

No pasaron varios minutos antes de que Jurina regresara, y gracias a su expresión de preocupación, Rena supuso que no le iba a dar buenas noticias.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó al ver que Jurina tenía problemas en hablar.

"Tengo que irme" Fue lo primero que dijo "Hay un asunto importante que tengo que tratar en el trabajo" Se podía notar en cada palabra la vergüenza y la desazón que le generaba la situación.

Esta vez Rena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, como es que le podía dar vergüenza este tipo de cosas tan triviales y comunes que se le salen de las manos, pero no inmutarse en lo absoluto cuando de tratar a alguien de manera amigable se trataba.

"Sé que se suponía que terminaríamos el trabajo hoy y todavía tengo la intención de hacerlo, no sé cuánto tarde, pero si puedes esperar mientras voy hasta el hospital y resuelvo lo que tengo que hacer, prometo volver tan pronto como pueda"

Rena estuvo a punto de aceptar, era viernes y no tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de regresar a casa, ya que probablemente Yuki ya estaría en la suya sin ninguna intención de salir, o también podía sugerir que no había problema en dejarlo para otro momento; pero otra idea pasó por su cabeza, una que le convenía mucho más.

"Pues la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo otro asunto que atender en la noche" Dijo una pequeña mentira, viendo como Jurina tocaba la punta de su nariz probablemente pensando, Rena había notado que hacía esto cada vez que se concentraba "Creo que ahorraríamos tiempo si te acompaño, y terminamos el trabajo en alguna cafetería cercana" Terminó de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Jurina se quedó pensando por unos segundos más en la misma posición "Pero tendrías que esperar por mí en algún lugar del hospital, no creo que eso sea muy cómodo"

"Creo que es mejor que esperar aquí sin saber si ya vienes en camino o no, y tener que regresar aquí también tomará más tiempo" Su típico ceño fruncido se sumó a la imagen de Jurina, no parecía muy convencida "Además ya me hiciste esperar bastante cuando llegaste tarde" Añadió como última opción.

Las manos de Jurina cayeron y su rostro mostro que había perdido "Esta bien, pero por favor no me des problemas"

"No te preocupes, me se comportar"

Y dicho esto, empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, esta era la primera victoria, incluso si era poco y gracias a una mentira, iba no solo a poder pasar más tiempo con Jurina, sino que también iba a poder conocer aquello que la tiene en la mira de la universidad y que es básicamente la razón de porque ella está haciendo todo esto, es decir, su lugar de trabajo.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El camino hasta el estacionamiento era una clara copia de lo que había sido su camino hasta la biblioteca, Jurina estaba completamente inmersa en su celular mientras que Rena solo se limitaba a seguirle los pasos, seguramente estaba respondiendo todos los mensajes que había estado ignorando, y por su expresión se podía decir que hubiera deseado haber respondido antes, sus dedos se movían frenéticos sobre la pantalla, hasta que una llamada entró.

"Dime" Fue muy leve, pero Rena pudo percibir un pequeño cambió en el tono de voz de Jurina, un cambió que se tornaba más… delicado "¿Y estas segura de que no tienes otra opción?" Lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo en la otra línea, hizo que Jurina detuviera sus pasos, mirara la hora en su reloj, y con una expresión de resignación y después de un suspiro volviera a hablar "De acuerdo, te esperare en el auto por favor no tardes, tengo el tiempo muy medido"

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó una vez retomaron el camino

"Tendremos que hacer otra parada antes de ir al hospital, pero no te preocupes no es la gran cosa"

No quiso ahondar más, pero ciertamente le causaba curiosidad, con lo apurada que lucía Jurina no podía evitar preguntarse qué o quién puede hacer que se desvié del camino con tan solo una llamada. Unos cuantos metros más y ya estaban en el estacionamiento, Rena detuvo sus pasos para mirar alrededor en busca de algún auto negro con su correspondiente conductor en traje, pero no había ni uno solo en la bahía en la que se supone se aparcan cuando están esperando por alguien, dándose también cuenta de que Jurina no había detenido sus pasos, y que se dirigía hacia los que estaban estacionados.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" Preguntó Jurina una vez vio que Rena no se había movido de su lugar, y que comenzaba a verla con cierta incredulidad.

Sin poder disimular su titubeo, se acercó a Jurina, el ceño de esta se fruncía al verla actuar de esa manera, confirmando también las sospechas de Rena cuando después de hurgar en su bolsillo, sacó las características llaves de un auto, y oprimiendo el botón de desbloqueo de puertas que encendió las luces de un Jeep color negro mate.

"¿Tú conduces?" Preguntó lo obvio "¿Por qué no tienes conductor?" Corrigió su pregunta.

"Mientras menos tenga que depender de otras personas, mejor" Respondió Jurina con total frialdad "Al final de día solo te vales de ti misma" Añadió entre los dientes "¿No piensas montarte?"

Rena tragó profundo, ciertos recuerdos desagradables regresaron a su memoria, impidiéndole que pudiera mover un dedo o tan siquiera modular alguna palabra, no importa cuántos años pasen, al parecer nunca se podrá deshacer por completamente de ellos.

"Soy buena conductora, no tienes que preocuparte" Dijo Jurina después de no recibir ninguna respuesta, si tan solo ese fuera el problema.

Tuvo que recordar todo lo que había aprendido, la respiración, el control de las ideas e imágenes que llegaba a su mente, mantener la calma en sus extremidades, llegando finalmente a recuperar el dominio sobre sí misma.

"Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en algo" Movió su cuerpo antes de dejar que su mente volviera a querer jugarle malas pasadas, entrando en el asiento del copiloto y ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Jurina, pero que no la cuestiono de ninguna manera.

Ambas entraron al auto, las puertas se cerraron y una vez las llaves dentro, el motor se encendió, pero a pesar de esto, pasó más de un minuto sin que Jurina acelerara o tan siquiera mostrara algún deseo de hacerlo; primero creyó que tal vez estaba respondiendo unos últimos mensajes antes de conducir, pero ese no era el caso y lo único que quedaba entre ambas era un incómodo silencio, y sin poder soportarlo más, Rena tuvo que alzar su voz.

"¿Por qué no arrancas?"

"Estoy esperando a alguien" Y ciertamente los ojos de Jurina habían estado expectantes a algo a través de la ventana "Ahí está" Y un segundo después Rena pudo divisar la presencia de una persona de estatura baja, reconociéndola rápidamente como aquella con quien siempre ve a Jurina.

A pesar de que no se había dado aún, Rena ya tenía entre sus planes intentar acercarse a aquella chica, tal vez ella le podría contar más cosas de Jurina e incluso ayudarla en algún momento, pero aún era pronto y no tenía nada planeado. En el camino de la chica hasta el auto, sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, y Rena puede jurar que nunca había visto a alguien que no intentara en lo más mínimo ocultar su sorpresa, era incluso gracioso, pero no menos intimidante, pues era seguro que iba a tener que responder algunas preguntas.

El paso apresurado de la más bajita la llevo hasta la puerta del lado de Jurina, entrando con gran velocidad hasta el asiento trasero y por su agitada respiración se podía decir que se apresuró bastante.

"Ves, te dije que no tardaría nada" Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, no recibiendo mucho más de Jurina aparte de una mirada a través del espejo y una desaprobación con su cabeza, no haciendo mucho más y colocando el auto en movimiento.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, unos en los cuales Rena no pudo haberse sentido más incómoda. Cuando lo más normal sería que Jurina las hubiera introducido a ambas y así poder entablar una conversación mínimamente cordial, la que iba al volante no se inmuto ni un poco en hacerlo, dando como resultado un ambiente completamente pesado e incómodo entre dos completas desconocidas en un espacio tan reducido como lo es el de un auto.

"No tienes remedio Jurina" Habló finalmente la que iba atrás en un tono medio socarrón, probablemente intentando aligerar el ambiente.

"¿De que estas hablando"

"Mucho gusto, soy Watanabe Mayu" Se presentó ignorando a Jurina que ahora tenía presente su muy característico ceño fruncido.

"Hola" Rena sonrió agradeciendo la iniciativa de Mayu "Soy Matsui Rena"

"Siento que te he visto antes" Mayu se acercó desde su asiento trasero hasta quedar en medio de los asientos de enfrente, dejándola así muy cerca de su rostro, el cual inspeccionaba a detalle.

"Vemos xxxx juntas, aunque esta es la primera vez que hablamos" Rena logró mantener la calma ante tal invasión del espacio personal.

"Siéntate bien" Intervino Jurina devolviendo a Mayu a su lugar empujando ligeramente su frente hacia atrás, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte de la otra chica quien no tuvo más opción que regresar a su lugar.

"Tan aburrida como siempre" Comentó entre dientes. Rena simplemente observaba sintiéndose asombrada por lo fácil que interactuaba la más bajita con Jurina, al parecer no se había equivocado y ciertamente Mayu era bastante cercana a ella

"Ya te recuerdo, siempre estas con aquella alta chica"

"Kashiwagi Yuki, y si, somos bastante cercanas"

"Ya veo…" Hubo unos segundos más de silencio, pero como se esperaba, aún le quedaban muchas dudas a Mayu "No sabía que hubieras hecho otra amiga Jurina" Volvió a hablar con un tono burlón, cosa que también se reflejaba en su mirada picara.

"No es mi amiga" Respondió tal vez demasiado rápido la que iba al volante

Rena no pudo hacer más que sonreír torpemente ante la tosquedad de Jurina, pero notando como una pequeña venita le saltaba en la cien, aún le falta mucho camino para acostumbrarse.

"Estamos en un trabajo juntas y debido a ciertos problemas que me surgieron viene conmigo" Terminó de aclarar Jurina.

"Mmmmm" A pesar de su inocente apariencia, Rena no dejó pasar las miradas que Mayu le dedicaba, aquellas que querían buscar hasta dar con lo que querían "Un momento, creo que te recuerdo de algo más" Y al parecer lo había encontrado "¿Acaso no sales con Sakurai Yuji?"

Tuvo que tragar profundo, mantener su incomoda sonrisa se complicó por un segundo, de todo se esperó menos que aquella persona fuera traída a la conversación, y no ayudó mucho la tensión que se instauro en el limitado espacio, pues incluso Jurina llegó a mirarla de reojo con cierto interés ante la pregunta de Mayu.

"Salíamos, terminamos hace algunos meses" Respondió sin poder evitar balbucear un poco en un inicio "Nunca logramos entendernos bien"

"Con que así son las cosas…" A Rena no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, aquella chica Mayu resultó siendo más perceptiva de lo que se había imaginado, cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía tener una razón, y sería su fin si llegaba a descubrir sus razones de porque se estaba acercando a Jurina

"Me tomo tiempo, pero al final pude ver que era un idiota" Añadió intentando alejar tanto como pudiera su imagen de la de Yuji "Ahora me cuesta incluso saludarlo" Quiso agregar tanto como fuera necesario.

"Qué bueno que lo hubieras visto" Y en un parpadeo el amigable tono de Mayu devolvió la tranquilidad al aire "Porque a nosotras tampoco nos agrada mucho, sobre todo a Jurina" Ahora, eso era algo que agradecía saber.

"¿A sí?" Dijo sin poder evitar demostrar su curiosidad, y por como Jurina giro sus ojos, era claro que no quería ni siquiera hablar del tema

"Se conocen desde algún tiempo y nunca se han agradado" Por su parte Mayu gozaba con las reacciones de Jurina, cosa que hasta la incitaba a hablar más "Jurina incluso odia tenerlo cerca, no lo puede ni ver, literalmente"

"Ya llegamos a tu destino te puedes ir bajando no tengo mucho tiempo" Pero la campana termino por salvar a una malhumorada Jurina, que observaba a Mayu desde el espejo retrovisor esperando a que se bajara pronto.

"Gracias por traerme, te debo una" Aun así la sonrisa de la más bajita no parpadeo un poco, realmente estaba acostumbrada a Jurina y sus filosos bordes "Fue un placer Rena-chan" Le dedico una sonrisa al agitar su muñeca, gesto que correspondió y sin mucho más Mayu desapareció de la escena.

Jurina aceleró una vez más, sus manos en el volante con su dedo índice golpeando ligeramente y su mirada junto con su atención fijas en la carretera, dándole a Rena una vista perfecta de su perfil, y aunque nunca lo va a admitir en voz alta, no es la primera vez que se veía tentada en quedarse embelesada observando cada detalle de su rostro.

"Así que ya concias a Yuji, no lo sabía, él nunca lo mencionó" No pudo contener su curiosidad, logrando que Jurina arrugara un poco su nariz en molestia.

"Probablemente porque es algo que no necesitas saber" Jurina quiso acabar con el tema tan pronto como empezó, pero Rena no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

"Ya decía yo que fuiste más borde de lo normal cuando nos encontramos en la biblioteca" La nariz de Jurina se encogió levemente, aquella conversación no le gustaba "¿No me vas a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió en la biblioteca?" Era algo que había estado pensando, Jurina no le había mencionado absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, y ahora que sabe que no le agrada Yuji, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

"Me dijiste que no lo hiciera ¿Lo olvidaste?"

"¿Pero acaso no te genera curiosidad?"

"No"

_Como un robot_¸ esa era la única idea que pasaba por su mente "¿Solo sabes seguir ordenes? Como si fueras una especie de robot" Fue su orgullo el que habló, pensar que había alguien que tenía menos cero interés en ella la irritaba bastante.

Tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, Jurina no respondió nada, pero paradójicamente, su ceño no estaba fruncido y ya no lucía molesta, terminando de confundir completamente a Rena, alentándola a seguir la conversación.

"A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo que no te agrade, como dije antes, ya no lo puedo soportar, así que se podría decir que estamos del mismo lado" Aunque es verdad que tenía ciertas intensiones escondidas, no estaba mintiendo del todo.

"No hay ningún bando, no tengo la intensión de involucrarme con él ni para bien ni para mal" Jurina bajó por un momento la ventana para mostrar su identificación al guardia de la entrada al estacionamiento del alto edificio, obteniendo el permiso de entrada con tan solo una mirada "Así que no pienses que estamos en algún tipo de bando juntas" Terminó de aclarar

En esta ocasión fue el ceño de Rena el que sí se frunció, pero a diferencia de antes, no se debía a que estuviera molesta, sino más bien intrigada.

"¿Por qué estas siempre tan a la defensiva?" Sus palabras se le escaparon, haciendo que Jurina girara su rostro hacia ella, confundida con su pregunta "Sin importar que insignificante sea, siempre estas evitando tener algún tipo de conexión incluso en cosas tan simples como es una presentación"

En un parpadeo Yuji había desaparecido de sus intereses, a su mente la ocuparon las palabras de Yuki, Jurina realmente no quería involucrarse con nadie en lo más mínimo, partiendo incluso desde las presentaciones formales, hasta eso lo quería evitar, como si tan solo reconocer la existencia del otro por saber su nombre supusiera algo más para ella, y ahora que lo veía desde tan cerca, comenzaba a intrigarla más que a molestarla.

Pudo ver como Jurina quedaba desubicada por un instante, claramente no se esperaba su pregunta, puede que incluso fuera algo de sí misma que ni siquiera ella se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

"¿De qué huyes?" Rena intentaba ver más allá del azabache intenso de los ojos de Jurina, expectante por una respuesta a una intriga que se apareció de repente pero que ahora era todo en lo que podía pensar.

El silencio era lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, eso y el celular de Jurina timbrando, cosa que acabó por completo con lo que fuese que estuviera pasando entre ambas. La de cabello corto tomó la llamada mientras se baja del auto ya estacionado, y sin tener que decirle, Rena siguió sus pasos desde atrás, no logrando deshacerse de la extraña sensación de desasosiego que dejó el momento.

* * *

Lo que siguió fueron unos minutos tediosos, aburridos y lentos. Probablemente solo habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos, pero Rena los sintió como mucho más. Sabe que fue idea de ella ir hasta allí, pero no pensó en los detalles y en lo que haría en el entretiempo.

Una vez entraron al hospital, subieron hasta el decimoquinto piso en donde estaba toda la zona administrativa, y justo como lo estaba anticipando, los rumores se confirmaron con los cordiales saludos que recibió Jurina al entrar, una mujer la seguía a paso apresurado mientras la ponía al día, hasta tiene una oficina, en la cual entraron solamente para que la dejara abandonada y después de un _"Tu espera aquí, la reunión no debería tardar más de una hora" _desaparecer.

No puede decir que esta sorprendida de ver que no hay nada dentro de las cuatro paredes a parte de un escritorio y un computador, si se podía decir que las habitaciones tienen vida, aquella no era más que un suspiro. Todas las paredes eran completamente blancas, y sin ningún tipo de decoración, tampoco había nada sobre el escritorio de ébano aparte del computador, el cual obviamente intento usar, pero tenía contraseña, claro que viendo la situación probablemente no encontraría nada de su interés.

En conclusión, no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de jugar en su celular y replantearse varias veces si de verdad valía la pena pasar por tanta aburrición. En algún punto su celular no logró entretenerla más, al ver la hora no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde la última vez que revisó, y en ese momento fue cuando no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que salir a dar una vuelta por el lugar, total y no tenía nada que perder.

Era la primera vez que estaba en un área administrativa de un hospital, no tenía idea de que pudiera ser tan grande, o tal vez solo era porque es uno de los principales de Japón, compartiendo conexiones con varias zonas del país. Ahora que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, debe ser bastante aterrado pensar que estas sucediendo un cargo tan importante.

Sus pasos la llevaron a una pequeña zona de descanso, había un puesto de café y unos cuantos productos de panadería, pero lo que la invitó a tomar asiento fue la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Por primera vez perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabe exactamente cuántos minutos pasaron desde que se sentó en el cómodo sillón, estaba muy ocupada viendo como la ciudad vivía como si fuera una especie de realidad externa, como para tan siquiera revisar su celular.

"Rena" Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la implacable voz, haciendo que prácticamente se levantara de un brinco de su asiento "¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en la oficina, no sabes cuánto tiempo me has hecho perder buscándote"

"Estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, solo quise salir por un poco de aire" Se defendió ante Jurina, e inesperadamente preció haber ganado la pequeña batalla al ver como la otra Matsui no logró responder nada.

"Pudiste haber dejado una nota, creí que te habías ido cuando no podía encontrarte"

No pudo decir que Jurina no tenía la razón, pero en lugar de intentar excusarse pensó en aprovechar la situación "Por este tipo de cosas es que deberíamos intercambiar números" Dijo, recibiendo una mirada de escepticismo, ya comenzaba a leer mejor las inexpresivas expresiones de Jurina "Así también me hubieras podido avisar que llegabas tarde en la mañana, creí que tal vez no ibas a llegar"

Comenzaba a volverse mejor en eso de convencer a Jurina, pues una vez más su expresión denotaba resignación "Que solo sea para emergencias" Le dijo antes de buscar el celular en su bolsillo, Rena lo anotaría como una victoria más para ella.

El número quedó registrado en su celular, aunque realmente tenía mucha curiosidad por echarle un vistazo al perfil de LINE de Jurina, dejó que su orgullo tomara la última palabra y esperar hasta llegar a casa, no quería que aquella gruñona supiera que le generaba algún interés.

"Volvamos a la oficina para terminar de una vez por todas con el trabajo" Dijo Jurina y Rena no podía estar más de acuerdo, ya le había sacado bastante provecho a la situación y ahora solo quería volver a casa.

Pero en medio de su camino hasta la oficina, los pasos de Jurina se detuvieron abruptamente, haciendo que Rena chocara contra su espalda al no poder reaccionar a tiempo.

"¿Por qué te detienes así?" Le recriminó inmediatamente, pero una vez se fijó en su rostro, Jurina ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a ella, sus ojos demostraban aturdimiento y de cierta manera lucía turbia, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de expresión en ella, una en la que se notaba claramente alterada.

Fue fácil encontrar la fuente que había descompuesto a Jurina, tan solo fue necesario seguir su mirada que estaba fija en la figura de una chica, quien también se veía igual de aturdida que Jurina, pero que a diferencia de esta última, ella logró recomponerse más rápido y ser quien habló primero

"Hola, Jurina"

Realmente no quería llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, pero el tono sugestivo, y la sonrisa que parpadeaba entre tímida y seductora que le estaba dedicando aquella chica a Jurina, le daba a Rena pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La extraña dio entonces un par de pasos al frente, viendo como una próxima situación incómoda se acercaba, los instintos de Rena le dijeron que lo mejor era alejarse un poco para darles espacio, así que no queriendo involucrarse, comenzó a moverse a un lado, pero, tomándola con la guardia totalmente baja, en un parpadeo una mano ajena se escabullo dentro de la suya, entrelazándose con sus dedos sin darle si quiera la oportunidad de resistirse.

No pudo esconder su asombro, sus ojos tuvieron que confirmar lo que su tacto le informaba, pero no había ninguna duda y Jurina había tomado su mano, y sin darle ni siquiera alguna mirada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Miru?"

Para ese punto, Rena no pudo hacer más que quedar en medio de la situación, teniendo que soportar el escrutinio que hacia la sugestiva mujer una vez notó sus manos entrelazadas, añadiendo también que Jurina la había jalado un poco hacia adelante y ahora estaban más cerca.

"No contestabas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, así que creí que podía encontrarte aquí, y no estaba equivocada" La chica sonreía con aparente inocencia, pero incluso Rena podía ver que no había más que picardía en ella.

"Por alguna razón no te contestaba, y ahora estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo" Rena pudo ver que quien fuese aquella chica, era cercana a Jurina tan solo con el hecho de que las frías palabras de esta no habían afectado su determinación, justo como había sucedido con Mayu.

"Sé que estas evitándome no soy tonta, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo"

El agarre de Jurina se volvió ligeramente más fuerte, y puede que estuviera presenciando la primera vez que la otra Matsui se quedaba sin palabras, y aunque no quería, Rena tiene que admitir que la irritaba ver como aquella que se llamaba Miru parecía tener control sobre ella.

"Vamos rápido, no puedo esperar mucho más" Conociéndose debió haberlo supuesto, ya que al final no pudo simplemente quedarse callada, tomando a su vez el brazo de Jurina y jalándolo levemente, logrando capturar la atención de esta y trayéndola una vez más a tierra.

"Te escribiré más tarde, te dije que estoy ocupada en este momento" Y sin dudarlo más los pasos de Jurina las alejaron de la otra figura.

"Voy a estar esperando" Escuchó que dijo Miru. Giró su cabeza para dar una última mirada a la chica, encontrándola tan sonriente y calmada como si nada hubiera sucedido, tendrá que recordar ese rostro y ese nombre, porque definitivamente la iba volver a ver de nuevo.

Finalmente, y después de que el camino luciera más largo de lo que recordaba, llegaron a la oficina de Jurina, su mano fue liberada pero la espalda de Jurina no parecía tener la intensión de darle alguna explicación.

"¿Acaso no me piensas decir que fue eso?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" Respondió, habiendo recuperado su tono gélido.

"No, no lo es, pero fuiste tú la que decidió involucrarme, no yo" De verdad quería saber quién era Miru y por qué podía alterar tanto a Jurina.

"Pues tú hiciste lo mismo en la biblioteca, así que dejémoslo como que estamos a mano" Sentenció, y en esta ocasión no tenía con que contraatacar, así que no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada e imitar a Jurina y comenzar a sacar sus cosas para continuar con el trabajo y darse por vencida, por el momento.

El resto de la tarde se consumió en un parpadeo, al parecer, cuando estaban calladas y concentradas en una tarea era cuando mejor se llevaban, a pesar de que se presentaron un par de interrupciones por parte del trabajo de Jurina, pudieron acabar con los puntos restantes fácilmente, para cuando el último trazo fue escrito, ya el sol se había escondido y finalmente era libre.

"Mi auto ya llego" Informó Rena al recibir el mensaje de Jiro-san, el fiel conductor de su familia que la ha transportado desde que está en el jardín.

"Bien por ti" Respondió Jurina sin despegar la vista del computador.

Una vez terminaron con el trabajo, la de cabello corto no espero ni un minuto para tomar asiento frente al computador, y desde entonces, no ha vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna, Rena supuso que se trataba de algo de su trabajo, así que decidió no interrumpirla con ningún tipo de conversación, añadiendo que desde las últimas cosas que sucedieron entre ellas – su extraña confrontación en el auto y su reciproca complicidad – las cosas se habían vuelto… tensas.

"¿Aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer?" No entendía muy bien por qué lo preguntaba ni mucho menos por qué le interesaba, tal vez solo era la necesidad de decir algo antes de irse, o quizás era lo mismo a lo que aún no le da nombre que la hizo ir más allá de donde debía cuando estuvieron en el auto.

"Si"

"Mmmm"

Después de un par de segundos, los ojos de Jurina se levantaron levemente de la pantalla, su mirada expectante incitaba a Rena a decir algo, pero que al final tuvo que pedirlo directamente "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Ah- yo- no, yo ya, me iba" Después de casi morder su lengua su mente aterrizo "Solo tomaré mis cosas" Sus pies la llevaron entonces hasta la puerta una vez había tomado todas sus cosas.

Su mirada se vio atraída una última vez hacia la única figura sobrante en la habitación. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Jurina tenía casi su misma edad, pero ya estaba a cargo de tan importante responsabilidad; la presión, la ansiedad, el miedo, eran tan solo algunas cosas que no lograba imaginar. Tal vez aquel día no solo le sirvió para obtener información, ahora que solo era cuestión de un par de pasos para salir de allí, la vista de Jurina estando completamente sola en aquella habitación practicante vacía, con nada más que la vista de la ciudad en la penumbra de fondo acompañándola, completaban la imagen que Matsui Jurina tiene para el mundo, y era inevitable no sentir cierta melancolía al observarla.

"Adiós" Dudo por un segundo si debía despedirse o no, su partida se había prolongado más de lo que debería, pero algo evitaba que tan solo se fuera sin más.

"Adiós"

No entendía por qué esperaba algo más, seguramente tan solo era su codicioso ser esperando ser tratado de una manera más especial; aceptó aquella idea como explicación y se dispuso a finalmente dejar el lugar.

"Nos vemos"

Por un momento creyó que lo imaginó, pero no había dudad de que era la voz de Jurina la que había llegado a sus oídos. Y ahora, como explicaba esa sensación de satisfacción por algo tan insignificante y común, pero que viniendo de Jurina se sentía como un logro.

* * *

"Perdón por llamarte tan tarde" Se disculpó con el hombre en traje que le abría amablemente la puerta trasera del auto.

"No se preocupe, yo también me quedo más tranquilo asegurándome de que llego sana y salva a su hogar" Le respondió con su característico tono amable, no fallando en sacarle una sonrisa a Rena.

Una vez tomó asiento y el auto se puso en marcha, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Yuki, pero una vez envió el mensaje a su amiga, recordó que aún le faltaba algo por hacer. Sin dudarlo más, buscó entre sus contactos, llegando hasta la M y entrando al perfil de Jurina en cuanto lo encontró, y lo primero con lo que se cruzó dibujo una extraña sonrisa llena de confusión, pues era un hermoso gato blanco lo que se podía ver en su imagen de perfil, recordándole que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de Jurina.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Puede que hubiera sido muy ingenua, pero después de aquel día Rena esperaba que las cosas con Jurina aflojaran un poco, al parecer la leve distancia que creyó había recortado no había sido nada más que parte de su imaginación, pues varios días después, sus interacciones con la otra Matsui no pasaban de las seis palabras por frase y se limitaba únicamente a cosas relacionadas con lo académico.

Aun así, sus esfuerzos no han desistido, y ha aprendido a conformarse con pequeñas victorias, comenzando por el simple hecho de recibir una repuesta a su saludo, había avanzado de una mirada de soslayo, a un "Hola" o incluso "Buenos días" cuando Jurina parecía estar en un buen día, y eso en el mundo de aquella gruñona, se le podía llamar un gran avance.

Pero para su sorpresa y suerte, la relación en la que sí ha podido tener algún resultado fue con Watanabe Mayu, de hecho, la pequeña chica parece bastante interesada en ella, eso o realmente es un pequeño rayo de sol y es la representación de lo que amigable significa, justamente todo lo contrario a cierta Matsui. No había pasado ni un solo día, pero Mayu ya le hablaba como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, claro que Rena ha tomado esa cercanía con cierta renuencia, pero Mayu es el camino más directo hacia Jurina, y no puede desperdiciar esa oportunidad, sin mencionar que también le agradaba.

"Puedes explicarme de nuevo ¿Por qué ella viene con nosotras?" Preguntó Jurina con su típico tono gélido que no te dejaba diferenciar del todo si realmente hablaba en serio o solamente estaba molestando.

"Porque me agrada, no sé si has escuchado, pero cuando la gente se agrada comienzan a pasar más tiempo juntas, y hasta puede que comiencen a llamarse amigas" Le respondió Mayu en un tono materno que claramente solo buscaba fastidiar más a Jurina, "No le prestes atención Rena-chan"

"No te preocupes" Mentiría si digiera que no disfrutaba ver lo fácil que Mayu trataba con Jurina.

Con un par de charlas aprendió que son amigas desde la escuela primaria, eso hacía que tuviera mucho sentido la soltura y naturalidad con la que Mayu interactuaba con Jurina, y al parecer ésta siempre ha sido igual de antipática. La relación de aquellas dos hacía a Rena cuestionar cuanto esfuerzo es necesario para llegar hasta ese punto, y sobre todo cuando son segundas intenciones las que la impulsan, tal vez realmente debería darse por vencida y declararlo una causa perdida, pero de momento tenía planeado decir que al menos lo intentó.

"¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? Hay demasiadas personas fue un milagro que tan siquiera pudiéramos tomar una mesa" Se quejó Jurina por enésima vez, ganándose el refunfuño tanto de Mayu como de Rena, quien ya había dejado de intentar pretender frente a la más bajita que su amiga de la infancia no la irritaba.

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Mayu mientras tomaban asiento "¿Por qué no vas y tomas un poco de aire mientras compras nuestro almuerzo?" Terminó de decir con una sonrisa de lo más inocente y sin ningún rastro de chiste.

Mientras que por otra parte, una ceja de Jurina se arqueaba con incredulidad, su mirada fue hacía la larga fila y volvió con una expresión aún más indignada a la inamovible sonrisa de Mayu "Algo no debe estar funcionando bien contigo si crees que haré esa fila" Fue su obvia respuesta.

"Por favor Jurina" Era oficial, Mayu había pasado a su modo '_sé que no podrás negarme nada'_ "No podemos ir todas porque perderíamos el lugar, y sabes lo nerviosa que me pone tener que hacer varios pedidos"

"¿Y por qué no va ella?" Se refirió a Rena pasando rápidamente su mirada por encima de ella, claro que ahora Rena no se contenía y le devolvía el mismo ceño fruncido que recibía, solo restaba que alguna le sacara la lengua a la otra para terminar de lucir como dos niñas.

"Soy demasiado torpe seguramente termine derramando todo" Admitió Rena, era momento para que su debilidad y falta de coordinación sirvieran para algo.

"Pues al menos puedes acompañarme" Añadió Jurina.

La verdad eso era algo a lo que no podía negarse, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra Mayu se le adelantó "Si querías pasar tiempo a solas con Rena lo hubieras dicho desde un principio" Ahora era una mirada picara la que le dedicaba.

Y así, sin más ni menos, Jurina se puso de nuevo sobre sus dos pies y se dirigió, sola, con paso firme hacia la fila, claro que sin olvidar su expresión de mal humor, cosa que se le notaba hasta en la espalda. Una vez se alejó completamente, Mayu dejó escapar su carcajada contagiando a Rena en el proceso.

"Es tan predecible" Dijo Mayu una vez calmada su respiración.

"Aún no sé cómo lo haces" Admitió Rena, ganándose una expresión curiosa de Mayu "Hablas con tanta soltura con Jurina que a veces puede hacer que olvide lo malhumorada que en verdad es" Terminó de explicarse.

La sonrisa de Mayu desapareció por un instante, tomándose unos segundos para escoger sus palabras, haciendo a Rena creer que tal vez había hablado de más.

"¿Qué clase de persona crees que es Jurina?" Preguntó con un tono lleno de calma "Y no te preocupes, puedes ser sincera"

Rena se quedó pensando por un momento, en parte intentando ser tan cautelosa como fuese posible, pero ciertamente Mayu estaba alentándola a soltar sus pensamientos sin ningún tipo de filtro, y para este punto, Rena sentía que, si quería llegar a algún lado, iba a tener que ser así sea un poco sincera.

"Es la persona más antipática y gruña que he conocido, creo que ni siquiera conoce lo que significa ser amigable, y a los músculos de su rostro probablemente ya se les olvido como sonreír, y sin mencionar lo obsesiva y minuciosa que parece ser con el orden y la puntualidad…"

Los ojos de Mayu se abrieron en sorpresa al verse atacada con tantas palabras en cuestión de segundos, Rena no se estaba conteniendo en lo más mínimo, era más bien lo contrario, se estaba desahogando de tanta cosa que quería decir, que para cuando terminó, lo único que sobro fue la expresión aturdida de la más bajita.

"No sabía que podías hablar tan rápido" Fue lo primero que dijo. Rena creyó por un instante que su impulsividad le había jugado una mala pasada, pero la leve sonrisa de Mayu no se había alejado "Tienes razón en todo lo que dices" Ahora era su turno de sentirse sorprendida "Jurina evita a toda costa hacer amigos incluso si eso significa tener que ser la mala de la historia, le cuesta perdonar los errores sobre todo los que ella comete, pero también te puedo asegurar que no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca"

El rostro de Rena hizo una mueca que decía que la verdad no creía mucho que eso fuera verdad "Pero lo que demuestra es todo lo contrario" Tuvo que decir.

"Todo en la vida tiene una razón, si es que acaso llegas a conocerla bien te darás cuenta que Jurina no es más que una niña con muchos miedos"

"Ella hace bástate difícil el poder conocerla bien" Tenía que admitir que comenzaba a sentirse frustrada con lo lejana que se veía Jurina, quien a pesar de los días se veía aún más y más lejos "Mucho más cuando admitió que yo no le agradaba especialmente"

"Ah no te preocupes por eso, se lo dice a todo el mundo"

"¿Eh?" Aquello la dejó completamente descolocada, hasta ahora había estado segura de que Jurina era especialmente cortante con ella por una razón, pero ahora se enteraba de que aquello no existía y la trataba como a cualquier otra "Aun así, eso no hace más fácil el acercarme a ella" Dejó de lado por un momento su aturdimiento y el extraño malestar que se le instauro.

"Mmmm" Mayu se quedó reflexionando por un momento hasta que la idea que necesitaba llegó a su mente "Ven al coliseo el domingo a las 4, puede que te encuentres con algo interesante"

Quiso cuestionar aquello, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras una vez diviso que Jurina ya se acercaba con las manos totalmente llenas y con un par de balas listas para ser disparadas por sus ojos, un último guiño de Mayu puso fin a la conversación de manera definitiva, la única opción que tendría sería hacer lo que decía.

* * *

"Explícame de nuevo ¿Por qué tuve que venir contigo a quien sabe que al coliseo de la Universidad, un DOMINGO?" Preguntó Yuki por enésima vez mientras salían del auto, hasta en su rostro se podía ver que había muchos otros lugares en los que preferiría estar un fin de semana antes que la universidad.

"Porque sería muy incómodo llegar completamente sola sin ni siquiera saber a qué vengo" Respondió lo más apaciblemente posible, bastante le había costado convencer a su amiga de que la acompañara, y tenía que asegurarse de que permaneciera con ella por lo menos hasta encontrar a Jurina o a Mayu "Gracias por traernos Jiro-san, te llamare en cuanto necesite volver" Sonrió amablemente a su fiel conductor.

"Estaré atento señorita" Le devolvió el mismo gesto antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta permitiéndole al auto que se alejara.

Comenzaron entonces su camino hacia el Coliseo, el cual para su conveniencia quedaba bastante cerca de donde las habían dejado, y mientras más se acercaban, más personas comenzaban a aparecer usando la camisa de la universidad.

"Al parecer hay algún partido" Señaló Yuki.

Rena asintió mientras intentaba adivinar de que podría tratarse, pero rápidamente se rindió en su intento, nunca se ha interesado por los deportes y mucho menos los que tenían que ver con su Universidad, y era en ese tipo de momentos en los que se tenía que volver a preguntar cómo es que había terminado con alguien como Yuji.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada, decidiéndose por tomar las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, aparte de que no parecían haber asientos en la primera planta, desde allí la vista era mejor y así podrían encontrar a quien en primer lugar se debe su presencia allí.

Mientras más se adentraban, más claro se volvía el rechinar de los zapatos sobre la cancha, las voces apoyando al equipo local, los aplausos que seguían después de lo que al parecer era un punto, y claro está, el sonido del balón siendo golpeado; aun así, no fue sino hasta que tuvo una vista perfecta desde el balcón, que pudo identificar que se estaba jugando, y junto con esto, encontrar a quien estaba buscando.

Era la primera vez que sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, inconscientemente sostuvo su respiración mientras todos sus sentidos se veían absorbidos por la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba volando, Jurina estaba volando; a pesar de no saber mucho de Voleibol, estaba segura de que la figura de Jurina era completamente perfecta, pues simplemente se veía hermosa, no importa cuánto le moleste la otra Matsui, no había manera de negar que su postura era impecable; su cuerpo arqueado ligeramente hacía atrás, pies levantados, giro suficiente de cintura, brazo izquierdo estirado señalando su objetivo, y finalmente, como si de un látigo se tratase, su brazo derecho salía desde su cuello hasta que la palma de su mano impactaba con el balón, generando un sonido plano, contundente y estremecedor, disparando el esférico a gran velocidad hasta el otro lado de la red, no dando oportunidad al libero de tocarlo.

Solamente pudo regresar a sus sentidos una vez los aplausos y los gritos de apoyo llegaron a sus oídos, así que a esto se refería Mayu.

"Ahí está tu enamorada" Dijo Yuki sin contener un poco su tono burlón ni mucho menos su sonrisa socarrona, la esbelta chica no pierde oportunidad para molestarla, y Rena no puede hacer más que devolverle una mirada gélida.

"No sabía que jugaba Voleibol" Dijo una vez tomaron asiento "La verdad es que no tiene la imagen de jugar algún deporte de equipo" Añadió.

"Tal vez no se lleva muy bien con las otras, o por lo menos eso me parece" Señaló Yuki.

Ciertamente después de anotar el punto las demás parecían estar más unidas, empezando por el rostro alegre que se dedicaron que discernía del serio y aplanado de Jurina, quien además simplemente se alejó hasta el fondo de la cancha sin festejar con las demás; para unos ojos desnudos lo más claro sería concluir que Jurina simplemente no se llevaba bien con las demás, y conociendo su historial tampoco sería raro suponerlo, pero en esta ocasión, Rena ya podía ver tan siquiera un poco más allá de los muros.

"Solo está muy concentrada" Se le hizo incluso más obvio cuando vio que era el turno de Jurina de sacar y por eso se había alejado hasta el fondo.

No escuchó la voz de Yuki en respuesta, pero sabía y sentía su mirada sobre ella, pudiendo ver de reojo como en su rostro tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

"¿De verdad acabas de defenderla?" Dijo finalmente

"No la estoy defendiendo, solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son, además" Aprovechó que había acabado de distinguir entre los rostros de las demás jugadoras, a aquellas dos chicas con las que a veces ve a Jurina y a Mayu entrar en la clase que comparten todas "Aquellas dos son amigas de Jurina, la número dos y la número uno, las hemos visto juntas en clase"

"Mmm" Yuki no dijo nada más, pero se le notaba en su tono y en su mirada suspicaz que no se creía del todo aquellas palabras.

Balón en mano izquierda, vista completamente fija al otro lado de la malla y una respiración profunda y acompasada; no era la primera vez que presenciaba a una Jurina completamente concentrada, pero lo que si era nuevo, era lo atraída que se veía cada vez que sucedía, atracción que aumentaba cada vez más, no importaba cuanto luchara contra ello, el perfil y los profundos ojos de la otra Matsui eran como un imán que no fallaban en capturar su atención.

El balón fue lanzado a gran altura, a medida que tomaba impulso, los brazos de Jurina se balancearon a sus costados antes de que sus piernas la impulsaran en el aire y hasta que la palma de su mano se encontró con el esférico, produciendo el mismo sonido de hace un momento, pero esta vez, no cruzo al otro lado.

El partido siguió entonces su curso, y a diferencia de como creyó que iba a continuar todo, a Jurina no le estaba yendo especialmente bien. A pesar de que lograba marcar algunos puntos, eran más los errores, e incluso Rena los podía notar. Aunque su postura era perfecta, sus saques no eran lo suficientemente eficaces, e incluso si su ofensiva era muy buena y podía marcar puntos, no lograba evitarlos, sus recepciones eran débiles y el balón siempre terminaba lejos de alguien que lo pudiera volver a golpear. A pesar de que se podía notar que tenía habilidad para el deporte, había algo que siempre quedaba faltando, un poco de precisión, un poco de fuerza, un poco de delicadeza, un poco de ganas...

"La entrenadora está hablando con su asistente, puede que estén pensando en sacar a Jurina" Dijo Yuki, quien para su gran sorpresa, sabía bastante de Voleibol y gracias a ella había podido entender varias cosas "Están en el punto en que no pueden permitirse ningún error, lo más lógico sería que quieran ir a lo seguro y asegurar la victoria"

¿Cómo describir aquella sensación? Tal vez incomodidad, como una especie de desazón, no entendía muy bien porque sentía algo parecido a un malestar en el pecho, no le gustaba, y lo peor era que se había estado sintiendo así durante todo el partido y justo en ese momento se había intensificado, y definitivamente no le agradaba.

"Si" Fue lo único que pudo decir, porque incluso su voz se había visto afectada y le costaba alzar bien su tono, algo no estaba funcionando normal.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, al encontrarlo vio que era Mayu quien la estaba llamando, hasta ese momento aún no podía encontrar a la más bajita, así que no dudo en tomar la llamada.

"Así que si viniste" Aunque era difícil de escuchar por sobre el ruido del coliseo, aún pudo distinguir la alegría desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Al final me ganó la curiosidad" Admitió "Pero aún no te puedo encontrar ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿De verdad? Pero si debería ser fácil encontrarme" Le reprocho entre una pequeña risilla "Estoy en los asientos de la primera planta, justo detrás de la banca de la entrenadora de nuestra Universidad, desde aquí te puedo ver"

Dirigió entonces su mirada a aquel lugar, y justo como le indicaba Mayu, allí estaba agitándole el brazo para que así fuera más fácil de localizar. ¿Cómo no la había visto? Eran pocas las personas sentadas en ese lugar y estaba justo a un lado de la cancha.

"Ya te vi, creo que debería hacerme una revisión en los ojos"

"O tal vez estabas demasiado concentrada en alguien más como para ponerte a ver a otro lugar" Sabía a que se refería, pero prefirió ignorarlo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de bromas "Ven aquí, te he estado guardando un puesto"

"Creo que no me dejan entrar a esa área" Ahora que lo notaba, la razón por la que habían tan pocas personas era porque era una zona específica para jugadores y familiares

"No te preocupes ya me ocupe de eso, de hecho, yo también soy parte del equipo pero me estoy recuperando de una lesión, tan solo les diré que eres mi hermana o cualquier cosa"

Rena se sorprendió por saber que Mayu también jugaba, no quería sonar impertinente pero su altura se alejaba del prototipo que tenía en mente para las jugadoras de Voleibol, pero dejando eso de lado, si prefería ir a aquel lugar.

"Pero vengo con una amiga, ¿No hay problema con eso?"

"No hay ningún problema"

"De acuerdo, no tardaremos"

Y dicho eso, tomo a Yuki de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla mientras le explicaba los cambios de planes.

Después de varios _"con permiso" _y _"disculpe"_, y de recibir una que otra mirada poco amistosa, lograron hacerse el camino hasta el lugar donde estaba Mayu, no sabía que el Voleibol fuera tan popular en su universidad, el lugar estaba casi lleno incluso sin ser una final o algún otro partido especialmente importante.

"Ellas vienen conmigo" Le dijo Mayu al hombre que les impedía continuar, moviendo su cuerpo una vez la más bajita alzó su voz, y así de fácil, entraron al lugar desde donde ya podía saber tendrían una vista privilegiada.

"Ella es Kashiwagi Yuki, y ella Watanabe Mayu" Cumplió con su papel como amiga en común y las presento a ambas, viendo como se dedicaban una sonrisa.

"Un gusto en conocerte" Habló Mayu siendo el mismo rayo de simpatía que fue con ella la primera vez que hablaron.

_Es así como deben ser las cosas._ Pensó Rena para sí misma mientras a su mente volvían ciertos recuerdos de alguien no tan… amigable.

Tomaron entonces asiento, y justo como se lo esperaba, la vista desde allí era mucho más deslumbrante, los golpes al balón, los saltos, el sonido de los impactos, los gritos dentro de la cancha; se sentía a si misma allí dentro, llegaba hasta el punto en que incluso, podía sentir tanto la alegría, como la frustración.

Un fuerte golpe contra una recepción débil enviaba el balón lejos y en su dirección, la única que tenía alguna oportunidad de llegar era Jurina, quien sin dudarlo había acelerado a todo lo que sus cansados pies daban, estando el balón ya a punto de tocar el suelo, no tuvo más opción que lanzarse de frente, logrando conectar un golpe por debajo del esférico, pero aun así, no fue suficiente como para que una tercera persona lo enviara de nuevo al otro lado.

Desde ese lugar, Rena pudo ver un nuevo rostro de Jurina, uno que estaba lleno de impotencia, verla tirada en el suelo, mandíbula completamente tensa, puño cerrado con fuerza y golpeando ligeramente contra el sueño junto con un "_maldición"_ murmurado por sus labios, antes de volver a ponerse sobre sus pies y regresar.

"Bastante impresionante ¿Verdad?" La voz de Mayu la sacó de su trance.

"Si" Respondió casi que sin darse cuenta "Parece otra persona" Admitió regresando su mirada a Jurina.

"Sigue siendo la misma Matsui Jurina, es tan solo que la situación te permite verla bajo otra luz y entonces se vuelve más fácil entenderla"

¿Por qué cada vez que Mayu habla parece como si un viejo sabio lo hiciera en su lugar? "Suenas como una experta en la vida de Jurina" Dijo en tono de broma, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de la otra.

"Tan solo me gusta hacer que las personas puedan conocerla bien, si por ella fuera dejaría que todo el mundo se quedara con la idea de que es un pequeño demonio andante, aunque no puedo asegurar nada de lo que pase después, al menos quiero que puedan verla desde otro punto de vista y no solo se queden con las primeras impresiones"

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Mayu se comportaba como una hermana mayor, o tal vez algo más… eran muchas molestias como para pensar que Jurina era tan solo una amiga más.

"Más te vale no estar pensando que me gusta Jurina" ¿También puede leer mentes? "Prácticamente somos amigas de la infancia, solo quiero que se permita ser feliz" Añadió omitiendo la expresión de Rena que delataba sus expuestos pensamientos.

El sonido de las bocinas que anunciaban un cambio regreso la atención de ambas al partido, tan solo para ver como la predicción de Yuki se hacía realidad. Una jugadora esperaba en la línea con el número 17 en sus manos, Jurina iba a ser sustituida.

No hubo alguna señal de querer rechistar por su parte, tampoco parecía tan afectada ni sorprendida, casi como si ya se lo estuviera esperando, antes por el contrario, Jurina caminó con aparente tranquilidad hasta la otra jugadora y tomo la paleta con su número. Pero si no fuera por el lugar en el que están sentadas, Rena no hubiera podido notar la gran fuerza en el agarre de Jurina, por algún lugar tenía que filtrarse su frustración.

"¿A dónde va?" Preguntó al ver que no se detenía en el lugar donde las demás suplentes estaban, siguiendo derecho hasta cruzar la puerta trasera.

"Probablemente a los camerinos" Respondió Mayu entre un suspiro "No creo que regrese".

Su mirada se quedó fija por el lugar que había salido la otra Matsui "Deberías ir" regresó su mirada a la más bajita, creyó haber escuchado mal.

"No creo que quiera verme en este momento" Y le daría toda la razón si así fuera.

"De todos los momentos que no te ha importado eso ¿Lo vas a hacer ahora?" Interrumpió ahora Yuki en la conversación, y la mirada que Mayu le dedicaba le decía que estaba de acuerdo con su esbelta amiga.

Lo pensó unos segundos, buscando ayuda en los ojos de Yuki que también la estaban mirando expectante, recibiendo una sonrisa alentadora, ya han sido muchas las veces en las que se ha forzado a entrometerse en los asuntos de Jurina, así que esta vez no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

"Dejo a Yuki en tus manos" Le dijo a Mayu antes de seguir el mismo camino por el que había salido Jurina.

"Me asegurare de entretenerla mientras no estas" Escuchó decir cuando ya estaba cruzando las puertas.

Los corredores estaban prácticamente vacíos, a excepción por una persona del aseo y otro par de trabajadores, todas las personas debían estar demasiado concentradas en el partido como para tan siquiera querer hacer una pausa para ir al baño. Por otro lado, no le costó mucho encontrar los camerinos, tan solo fue necesario seguir las señales, pero aquello que si la extrañó fue no haberse encontrado con Jurina en el camino; ella misma había caminado tan rápido como pudo y aun así no vio ni su silueta, ¿Qué tan rápido tuvo que haber ido ella?

Se detuvo por un instante frente a la puerta, ningún sonido venía desde adentro y por alguna razón había un pequeño hormigueo formándose en su estómago, antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar en varias razones de porque no debería entrar, giro el picaporte.

Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente con la silueta de Jurina, sentada en medio de la soledad del camerino, solo con la mirada, Rena podía ver que su cuerpo estaba agotado por la manera en como sus hombros caían hacia adelante, teniendo que apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas para evitar caer de frente, y en su cabeza caía una toalla que no le permitía ver su rostro, solo levantando la mirada una vez había sentido la presencia de Rena en la habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Voz profunda y mirada intensa, incluso mucho más de lo usual y a lo que Rena creía haberse acostumbrando, ayudándola a confirmar que efectivamente Jurina estaba realmente molesta.

"El partido aún no ha acabado, creí que tal vez te había sucedido algo" No supo muy bien que decir, no había pensado en ello cuando salió persiguiéndola, por lo menos agradeció no haberse mordido la lengua.

"Estoy bien, así que ya puedes irte" Respondió inmediatamente comenzando a quitar las cintas de sus dedos.

Hubo un tortuoso silencio, era claro que no iba irse, por lo menos no aún, aunque también es cierto que no sabe que es lo que está buscando ni mucho menos que quería, tan solo tenía esa necesidad de quedarse allí, de tenerla en su mirada, de saber que estaba pasando por su mente, de quitar aquella molestia sensación.

"¿Puedo saber cómo es que terminaste aquí? no pareces ser alguien a quien le guste los deportes"

_Tan directa como siempre._ Pensó Rena para sí misma, aunque tampoco es que pueda decir que Jurina no está en lo correcto.

"Mayu me invitó" Respondió sincera.

"Eso me imagine" Dijo después de un suspiro.

Y nuevamente silencio, Rena solo seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Jurina por la habitación, movimientos que denotaban toda la impotencia y frustración que debía tener acumulada, desde la brusquedad con la que quitaba la cinta de sus dedos, hasta el desdén con el que dejaba caer su bolso sobre la banca.

"No sabía que jugabas Voleibol" Dijo moviéndose finalmente de la puerta, acercándose lentamente a Jurina, casi como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara si hacia algún movimiento fuerte.

"Tuve que dejarlo por un tiempo… creo que se notó bastante" Dijo esto último entre dientes, pero imprimiéndole la suficiente ira como para que Rena lo pudiera escuchar.

"Creo que lo hiciste bastante bien, si no me lo dices no hubiera adivinado que llevas un tiempo sin entrenar" Nunca creyó que estaría intentando darle ánimos a Jurina, la verdad, nunca creyó que tuviera que hacerlo, siempre se ve tan impenetrable que casi parece de hierro.

"Entonces no sé qué partido viste, porque estuve completamente fatal, no sé porque se tardaron tanto en sustituirme estaba haciendo que el equipo perdiera el ritmo" Decía Jurina con tanta convicción que realmente hizo a Rena pensar que habían estado en dos partidos diferentes, porque Jurina estaba completamente equivocada.

"Puede que no sepa mucho de Voleibol, pero estoy segura de que si de verdad lo hubieras hecho tan mal no habrías jugado ni medio partido" Sus palabras no tenían más que seguridad en ellas, pero parecía que le estaba hablando a una pared, Jurina solo negaba con su cabeza; su paciencia es corta y Jurina demasiado terca, no es una buena combinación "¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada en hacer todo perfecto?" Exteriorizo una de las dudas que ha tenido desde que comenzó a acercarse a ella, característica que se podía notar hasta en pequeños detalles.

"Solo me gusta hacer las cosas bien"

"¿Y por qué eres tan dura contigo misma?" Ya no solo se estaba refiriendo al partido, sino a más de una situación en la que ha visto que Jurina no puede cometer un error sin reprochárselo a sí misma, incluso con cosas insignificantes, y de alguna manera lograba irritarla.

"Creo que es normal serlo cuando ves que estás haciendo algo mal" Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿Por qué solo te concentras en las cosas malas?" Los papeles se habían cambiado y ahora era ella quien llevaba el control de la situación, sus pasos también habían acelerado

"¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?" A pesar de que Rena se había acercado a ella, Jurina no titubeaba, volviendo a la situación una guerra de egos.

"Porque nunca dices nada"

"¿Para qué quieres que diga algo?"

"Porque quiero conocerte"

La conversación había tomado un camino totalmente distinto al que había tenido en mente y hasta sus palabras se le habían salido de las manos, dándose cuenta de esto solo en el momento en que la expresión aturdida de Jurina apareció frente a sus ojos, se había acercado tanto a ella que ya no había más espacio para huir, su espalda ya había chocado con los casilleros y menos de un paso separaba sus cuerpos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? O más bien ¿Qué no estaba haciendo? Estaba consciente de lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo del de Jurina, estaba demasiado consciente de ello, y aun así, sus pies no la alejaron ni un solo centímetro.

La podía ver de cerca, podía notar detalles que desde lejos no, como que tiene unas cuantas pecas alrededor de su nariz que son casi imperceptibles pero que están allí, lo marcadas que eran sus clavículas las cuales se podían ver gracias al cuello en V del uniforme, como sus labios tenían una divertida forma de tres, un lunar a un costado de su cuello que normalmente escondía su cabello, lo delicado que caían algunos cabellos sobre su piel, oh su piel, como es que era tan pálida, estaba ligeramente coloreada de rojo, probablemente por el esfuerzo del partido.

Estuvo observando, observando y observando hasta que solo eso no era suficiente y tuvo que volverse a preguntar ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Su mano había terminado en la mejilla de Jurina, y para su sorpresa – o desgracia – ella no se alejó, ni siquiera pronuncio alguna palabra. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon ligeramente, su piel estaba cálida a diferencia de su fría temperatura, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien acariciarla? ¿Por qué no podía parar? ¿Por qué seguía teniendo más preguntas que respuestas?

Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, y estaría mintiendo si digiera que podía describir con lo que se encontró. No era la misma Jurina de siempre, pero tampoco era nada con lo que se hubiera encontrado antes. La otra la miraba con atención, no había ni el enojo ni el rechazo con la que creyó que se iba a encontrar, solo había confusión y… ¿Aprensión?

Sin notar cuando, Jurina había tomado su mano entre la suya alejándola de su rostro, no había sido brusca ni tampoco lo había hecho con molestia, tan solo había una especie de cautela, o tal vez delicadeza, en cada uno de sus movimientos, y todo esto sin haber podido separar sus miradas.

"Tu–"

"!JURINAAAAAAAA¡" Una estrepitosa voz viniendo desde el corredor las saco de que lo que fuese que estuvieran teniendo en ese momento, ayudando finalmente a que Rena se alejara mientras que Jurina permaneció en la misma posición y lugar.

Entraron entonces por la puerta otras diez chicas, siendo lideradas por aquella que lucía más implacable de las dos que siempre la acompañaban, Rena solo sabía que su número era el 1 y su apellido, Akimoto.

"De esta no te escapa–" La misma chica freno sus palabras una vez vio que a quien estaba buscando no estaba sola.

"Hola" Intento ser tan natural como pudo para evitar una muuuy incómoda situación "Yo ya me estaba yendo" Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa ni dar tiempo a cuestionamientos. Los diez pares de ojos no pronunciaban palabra alguna, limitándose a observarla con lo que puede definir como aturdimiento "Perdón por las molestias" Hizo una reverencia antes de lograr huir de allí, no sin antes robar una rápida mirada a Jurina, que aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, pero sus ojos habían regresado a la misma penumbra, tal vez solo había imaginado lo de antes.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se alejaba de la habitación, iba a tener mucho en que pensar.

"Rena" Yuki apareció en su campo de visión junto con Mayu, ambas con una expresión curiosa, expectantes por escuchar su historia "¿Qué sucedió?" Fue directo al grano.

"No mucho, sigue siendo tan perfeccionista como siempre, eso es todo" Omitió alrededor del noventa por ciento de la información y de lo que realmente había sucedido, primero necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo ella misma "Llamare a Jiro-san para que venga a recogernos"

"Espera" Mayu detuvo su mano "Aún hay una especie de after party, va a ser en mi casa ¿No quieren venir?"

Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el rostro de Yuki se apareció desde atrás de la más bajita, rogando con sus graciosas expresiones que dijera que sí. Lo dudo por un instante, pero ya que había arrastrado a su amiga hasta allí, al menos ella también podía sacrificar algo de ese día.

"Claro, por qué no" Respondió finalmente, teniendo que aguantar la risa al ver la pequeña y silenciosa celebración de Yuki.

"Genial. Ah y por cierto, Jurina también viene" La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, tal vez sí debió haber dicho que no.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

"¿Están seguras?" Pregunto por enésima vez Mayu, ya con una expresión con un tinte de preocupación "El camino es un poco confuso, además, el auto de Jurina aún tiene mucho espacio" Intentó convencerlas una vez más

"Por favor no te preocupes por nosotras, solo tienes que enviarnos la dirección y te aseguro que llegaremos" En tan solo un par de horas Yuki ya se había vuelto lo suficientemente cercana a Mayu como para hablarle casualmente.

"¿Pero no tardaran mucho?" Volvió a preguntar la más bajita

"Para nada, el conductor de Rena es muy eficiente, si te descuidas incluso podríamos llegar antes que ustedes" Al parecer Yuki había logrado no solo terminar de convencer a Mayu, sino también sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien" La anfitriona finalmente cedió "Pero si sucede algo, no duden en llamarme, o a Jurina si es necesario"

Rena no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la mención de la otra Matsui, las puntas de sus dedos recordaron el suave tacto y la profundidad del iris marrón, se sentía irritada al no poder controlar el rápido latir de su corazón, teniendo que inventar varias justificaciones para darse a sí misma una explicación a lo que había sucedido en los vestuarios y a lo que ahora su cuerpo sentía, como que simplemente estaba cumpliendo con aquel refrán de _es mejor tener a tu enemigo cerca, _o que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nada malo en ella, pero cada excusa era más ridícula que la otra.

"Entendido" Concluyó su esbelta amiga haciendo un saludo militar.

La sonrisa de Mayu terminó de asomarse "Entonces nosotras nos adelantaremos"

Rena pudo ver entonces como la más bajita giraba sus pasos, caminando hasta Jurina, quien al igual que ella, había estado en silencio observando la conversación, cruzando miradas por un segundo antes de que salieran, y es en ese momento en que de verdad odio lo poco expresivos que pueden llegar a ser aquellos ojos marrones.

Con suerte, Jurina olvidaría lo que había sucedido, y probablemente eso era lo que iba a suceder, a ella no le tenía porque importar tanto, ni mucho menos debía estar pensando en eso como Rena, porque si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva, no había sucedido la gran cosa, tan solo había ocupado un poco – bastante – de su especio personal, terminando con una leve caricia en su mejilla, nada del otro mundo, incluso ha hecho ese tipo de cosas con Yuki, no hay nada de raro en eso, pero aun así, porque se seguía sintiendo tan… diferente.

Una vez ambas figuras desaparecieron de sus vistas, Rena dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo "Gracias Yuki" Tuvo que agradecer que su amiga se hizo cargo en esta ocasión.

"No es nada" Recibió junto con una sonrisa "¿Jiro-san ya está en camino?" Preguntó mientras tomaban asiento en un sofá cercano.

"Si, dijo que estará aquí en cinco minutos" Nuevamente su conductor le confirmo lo mucho que podía confiar en él, y es que la verdad es que, sin él, Rena estaría bastante perdida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, cada vez que algún tipo de referencia a _aquel tema_ tocaba la conversación, el ambiente se volvía incomodo, y Rena odiaba que incluso después de todo este tiempo siga sucediendo, no dando señales de que iba a desaparecer pronto.

"¿Aún se te dificulta mucho…" Yuki no pudo escapar del titubeo en su voz. No quería presionarla, y eso realmente era algo que agradecía "el no poder montar en el auto personal de otra persona?"

Una sonrisa que solo lograba reflejar pesar fue con lo primero que respondió, no le gustaba estar preocupando a las personas de su alrededor "Un poco" A pesar de que su respuesta no era del todo falsa – sobre todo cuando ya había estado en el auto de la otra Matsui – lo que realmente estaba evitando era a Jurina "Claro que preferiría mil veces tener que caminar a montar un auto manejado por esa gruñona" Intentó aligerar un poco el aire.

"¿Y no has pensado en sacar la licencia para conducir?"

"Creo que me hago un favor a mí y a la sociedad al no intentarlo" Rena sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que dejar de depender tanto de Jiro-san, pero aprender a conducir no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que de momento iba a preferir tarde.

El rostro de Yuki mostraba resignación, tenía claro que no debía presionar a su amiga, que debía darle su tiempo, pero también entendía que manteniéndose en su burbuja no iba a ir muy lejos, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que _eso_ sucedió y el progreso que ha tenido en su recuperación no es el esperado.

"Pero te prometo que si he mejorado" Rena se apresuró a aclarar, no es tonta y sabe que le está dando largas a un tema que debió haber enfrentado hace un tiempo, e incluso aunque no lo mencionen, tanto Yuki como sus padres les preocupa el avance de sus síntomas, pero su progreso se da en pequeños pasos; el haber logrado montar en el auto de Jurina era prueba de que si había resultados "Gracias por preocuparte"

"Si tú lo dices" Yuki tuvo que aceptar, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencida.

"Jiro-san ya está esperando en la entrada" Leyó Rena el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, poniéndole fin a su conversación y sacándolas del lugar, al día todavía le quedaban varias horas.

* * *

"Buenas noches, venimos hacia la residencia de Watanabe Mayu" Respondió Rena desde su asiento al hombre de seguridad privada de la urbanización, éste busco en lo que debía ser su escritorio hasta dar con un pequeño papel.

"¿Su nombre es?" La voz del hombre era ronca y grave, haciéndole justicia a su robusto cuerpo.

"Matsui Rena"

El guardia leyó una vez más lo escrito en el papel "Adelante"

Y solo eso fue suficiente para que el portón se abriera, dándoles la libertad de pasar. El resto del camino consistió en buscar la residencia que está justo hasta el final, aquella que es completamente blanca, pero con algunos detalles plateados, que tiene dos grandes ventanales y un par de arbustos con forma de purin sanrio, justo como lo había descrito Mayu, y efectivamente, fue bastante sencillo dar con la casa.

"Estaré atento a su llamada señorita Rena" Jiro-san la despedía con su ya común sonrisa paterna, después de todo la ha visto crecer.

"De nuevo, muchas gracias"

Los pasos de ambas las dirigieron hasta la puerta, en donde ya se podía escuchar ligeramente la música desde adentro y un par de voces ruidosas, le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Mayu diciéndole que ya habían llegado, pero al parecer aún no lo había visto y ahora que lo pensaba la más bajita ni siquiera debería estarle prestando atención a su celular, por lo que no les quedo más opción que timbrar.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto en el que no tuvieron respuesta, _probablemente no lo escuchen_, fue a la conclusión a la que llegaron, pero justo cuando decidieron que lo más fácil era llamar directamente al celular de Mayu, la puerta se abrió, no siendo otra que Matsui Jurina la que estaba detrás.

"Mayu esta algo ocupada" Dijo Jurina seguramente después de ver el rostro de confusión en ambas chicas "Si no van a entrar…" La puerta comenzó a cerrarse frente a sus ojos

"Ah sí, gracias" Yuki logró reaccionar tomando la delantera y entrando, mientras que Rena no dudo en seguirla.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos, la escena con la que se encontraron nada más entrar las obligo a detener por completo sus pasos y abrir bien los ojos, ahora sabían de donde venía tanto la música como las voces ruidosas. Frente a una gran pantalla que reproducía la pista en Karaoke de algún grupo idol – probablemente el mismo que aparecía en el video – Mayu movía su cuerpo en perfecta sincronía con aquellas chicas en la pantalla, cantando al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa, y todo esto mientras que aquella chica que siempre está con Jurina y Mayu, chica que pronto reconocerá como Miyazawa Sae, hacía una especie de gritos repetitivos que sincronizaba con el movimiento de unos palillos de colores.

Las botellas de cerveza alrededor de la mesa podían explicar un poco la situación, pero no habían tardado tanto en llegar, no podían estar tan ebrias y tampoco era tanta la cantidad de alcohol que se veía.

"Le gustan las idol desde que es pequeña" Jurina tenía su celular en mano grabando todo, su rostro se veía completamente relajado y hasta podría decir que parecía como si estuviera disfrutando bastante.

"¿A ti también te gustan?" Tuvo que preguntar.

"Mayu siempre me ha arrastrado a los conciertos, ver dvds y hasta programas, no diría que me gustan, pero me he acostumbrado"

Rena no lograba quitarle la mirada a Jurina, nuevamente parecía otra persona. Le había respondido con total naturalidad, y sin ningún tinte de molestia o fastidio, como una conversación completamente normal; no debería estar tan sorprendida con algo tan común, pero es Jurina de la que está hablando, la misma que odia responder cualquier tipo de pregunta y que cuando lo hace es con respuestas tan cortas como sea posible, que siempre tiene una mirada de disgusto, pero que justo ahora se veía tan apacible y hasta… amigable.

"¿Por qué la estas grabando?" Era raro, era muy raro, probablemente era la primera vez que tenía una conversación tan casual con ella, no sentía ningún tipo de barrera a su alrededor, y de alguna manera eso la emocionaba, tal vez su conversación en los vestuarios había servido de algo "¿Piensas usarlo en su contra?"

"Eso no funcionaría con ella" Concluyó después de haberlo pensado por un segundo "Tan solo se ve muy linda como para no grabarlo" Esta definitivamente no era Jurina, algo le tuvieron que hacer, una sola conversación no la pudo haber cambiado tanto.

"¿Cuánto has tomado?" No se pudo resistir más, algo tuvo que haber hecho para estar así.

La canción llegó a su final y como si fueran de la mano, la pesada mirada en los ojos de Jurina regresó, no dejando rastro de la persona que describió a su amiga de la infancia como _demasiado linda como para no grabarlo_ con tanta facilidad.

"Yo no tomo, no me gusta el alcohol" Guardo su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo y camino hacia el centro de la habitación donde estaban las demás.

¿Que acababa de suceder?

"Yuki-chan Rena-chan" Mayu las llamo a ambas, su respiración era entre cortada, tanto bailar y cantar la debió haber dejado sin aliento, pero ahora había un nuevo brillo en su rostro.

Lo que vino a continuación fue la presentación con todo el equipo de Voleibol, aprendió que la imponente voz de la chica que las sorprendió a ella y a Jurina en los vestuarios era de la capitana Akimoto Sayaka, quién era la otra persona junto a Miyazawa Sae que siempre veía junto a Mayu y a Jurina.

Debe admitir que fue un poco incómodo el presentarse frente a todas después de que la primera vez que se vieron las caras fuera en una situación tan sugestiva, pero tanto ella como las demás, en especial la capitana que era con quién más avergonzada se sentía, decidieron no mencionar nada al respecto, como un pacto silencioso y hacer de cuenta que ésta era la primera vez que se veían.

Desde ese momento el tiempo se fue corriendo, sabía que debía estar tarde, pero debido a que su celular había muerto no podía ver la hora exacta. En un inicio estuvo junto a Mayu y Yuki, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el alcohol iba entrando en su sistema, comenzó a hablar con las demás, descubriendo que con varias de ellas tenía cosas en común por lo que entablar conversación fue bastante fácil, pero aquella con la que había pasado más tiempo era con Miyazawa Sae.

Desde un inicio Rena había notado que la chica era increíblemente amigable, tomando la iniciativa al acercarse y hablándole de lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Era agradable estar con ella, sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida, la chica era bastante graciosa por lo que las risas estaban aseguradas, pero sabiendo también tomar una posición sobria con temas más serios, realmente podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, la conversación pasaba de temas políticos a personajes favoritos de la infancia en cuestión de segundos, llegando al punto en que incluso termino abriéndose sobre su peculiar gusto por los trenes.

"Creo que puedo entender porque te gustan" Dijo Sae una vez su ardua explicación de porqué los trenes a vapor son y siempre serán los más hermosos y majestuosos.

"Por fin alguien que lo hace" Su sonrisa no había dejado su rostro, siempre es un gusto poder encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar de sus hobbies.

"Aunque debería verlo por mí misma para comprenderlo del todo"

"Hay algunos museos y exhibiciones" Mencionó al repasar un mapa mental de los lugares que ha visitado.

"Entonces cuento contigo para ser mi guía" Concluyó Sae con una gran sonrisa y un trago de whisky que la invitaba a brindar.

"Está bien" Rena aceptó ambas invitaciones, sintiendo como el líquido quemaba su garganta. No había tomado mucho pues aún no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo con nuevas personas, pero ciertamente en algún punto de la noche había bebido más de lo que tenía planeado.

Por otro lado, no había pasado por desapercibido la sutil invitación a una cita; había aceptado, pero simplemente porque no quería arruinar el ambiente y convertirlo en uno incómodo. De hecho, también estaba al tanto de que la amabilidad con la que Sae se le había acercado tenía segundas intenciones, Rena no es tonta y sabe detectar muy bien cuando están coqueteando con ella, había estado notando la mirada de Sae en ella desde que había llegado, hasta que se le acercó para hablarle, pero en ese preciso momento tenía que sacar a relucir aquella cualidad de la cual no se siente del todo orgullosa.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro, dime"

"¿Tienes algo con Jurina?" La pregunta la aturdió inmediatamente y se había reflejado en su rostro, no estaba esperando que Sae fuera tan directa "No lo pregunto por lo de los vestuarios, Jurina ya nos contó que Mayu te envió para ver que estuviera bien" Su sorpresa no dejaba de crecer, con que eso fue lo que les dijo "Lo digo porque no ha dejado de ver hacia acá desde hace un rato" Así que ella también lo había notado.

Jurina se había sentado al otro lado de la habitación, en un inicio era difícil verla debido a la cantidad de personas en medio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las demás comenzaban a irse y para ese momento no estaba ni la mitad del equipo. Yuki estaba hablando con Mayu, mientras que Jurina estaba con otras dos personas de las cuales no recordaba el nombre, pero una de ellas tenía el cabello corto y le decían Naachan, pero de la otra no tiene registro alguno.

Una vez no hubo nada en medio, cada vez que levantaba la mirada se encontraba con los ojos de Jurina, quien ni siquiera intentaba disimular que las estaba viendo, pero tampoco podía descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando, al final solo apartaba su mirada con la misma calma con la que las observaba.

En un inicio le molestaba tanto como la intrigaba, y esto último la llevo a querer aprovechar un poco la situación. No quería llamarlo como que la estaba usando, porque no tenía la intención de hacerle daño y no era mentira que disfrutaba hablando con Sae, pero si Jurina estaba tan interesada en su conversación, por lo menos le demostraría lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

"No hay nada entre nosotras"

"¿Estas segura?" Le inquieto la insistencia de Sae, realmente no lucía para nada convencida de su respuesta, y puede ser cierto que tiene intenciones de llegar a algo más con Jurina, pero no cree que este siendo tan obvia "Porque tú tampoco le quitas la mirada" Termino de explicarse la otra.

"Te lo estas imaginando" Intentó tanto como pudo sonar lo más convincente posible "Con tan solo levantar mi mirada ya la puedo ver, así que es solo una coincidencia" No podría haber inventado excusa más patética, por lo menos esperaba que el alcohol en su sistema estuviera de su parte.

"Si tú lo dices" Sae decidió dejar de lado el asunto "Fue un placer conocerte, me divertí mucho hablando contigo" Se levantó de su asiento verificando que tuviera todas sus pertenencias "Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya" Rena encontró el momento adecuado para también volver a casa, su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo un descanso y tenía que levantarse temprano al otro día.

"Yo igualmente me divertí" Rena también se levantó de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a Yuki, quien aún estaba con Mayu completamente absorta en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

"Podrías darme tu número de celular"

"Sí, claro"

Después de un rápido intercambio de contactos, la alta chica se despidió por última vez para desaparecer por la puerta principal. Rena intento ignorar el leve mareo que sentía al caminar, desde que se levantó del sillón los tragos de whisky habían decidido hacer todo su efecto, recordándole que claramente se había pasado un poco de copas, definitivamente era hora de volver a casa, y para eso necesitaba a Yuki, tendría que llamar a Jiro-san desde su celular.

"Yuki" Interrumpió la conversación de su amiga, después tendría que preguntarle qué es lo que la tiene tan interesada en la más bajita, se estaban llevando demasiado bien "Yo ya volveré a casa, por favor préstame tú celular para llamar a Jiro-san"

"Claro"

"¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir? Hay bastantes camas de sobra" Mayu comentó, pero algo le decía que realmente no era ella a quien quería prevenir de irse.

"No te preocupes no me llevare a Yuki" Bromeó, y solo con eso fue suficiente para hacer que la más bajita se quedara callada mientras que la más alta dibujaba una tímida sonrisa "Además tengo ciertos compromisos, mi madre me matará si no estoy en casa a primera hora" No hay nada que enoje más a su madre que cuando no cumple con su palabra, y ya le había prometido que la ayudaría con las pruebas de vestuario para una sesión fotográfica.

Pero su plan actual se vino completamente abajo cuando por fin pudo ver la hora en el celular de Yuki, pronto iban a dar las tres de la mañana, y no importa que tan amable sea Jiro-san, Rena es incapaz de llamarlo a esa hora, pues a pesar de que probablemente el hombre iría a recogerla sin ningún tipo de queja, Rena simplemente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo hacer tal cosa y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta su edad.

"¿Sucede algo?" Yuki tuvo que notar su turbada expresión

"No puedo llamar a Jiro-san, es demasiado tarde" Yuki inmediatamente comprendió la situación, sin él Rena queda prácticamente incapaz de transportarse.

"Llamare un taxi, yo iré contigo" Esta era probablemente la única salida, y una vez más Rena se culpaba por tener que traerle problemas, era obvio que su amiga aún no quería irse lo podía saber con tan solo ver su rostro lleno de pesar.

"No, yo puedo ir sola"

"Sabes que no es verdad" No tenía como rebatirle, por mucho que se lo imaginará, en ese momento aún le era imposible pensar en ir sola en un taxi "Además puedo ver que estas un poco ebria, no te dejaría ir sola ni aunque pudieras"

"¿Qué sucede?" Finalmente Mayu se metió en la conversación, probablemente demasiado confundida con el repentino cambio de planes.

"Lo siento, Rena no puede llamar a su conductor y no quiero que se vaya sola en un taxi" Explicó Yuki, realmente la hacía sonar como si fuera una niña, pero lo peor de todo es que no tenía como negar que realmente dependía de su amiga en ese momento.

"Ah, ya veo" Mayu estaba claramente decepcionada, y Rena no podía hacer más que evitar la mirada de ambas, se sentía realmente avergonzada "Supongo que no se puede evitar"

"Mayu, ya me voy, te veo el lunes" Una cuarta voz se añadió a la conversación, reconociéndola rápidamente como la de Jurina, y Rena supo inmediatamente lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente a la más bajita cuando sus ojos se iluminaron, porque ella también estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Jurina, lleva a Rena a casa" Realmente no había dudado ni un segundo en decirlo, atrayendo la mirada de Yuki.

"No tienes por qué incomodarte Jurina, la casa de Rena queda lejos mientras que la mía queda algo cerca de la de ella, es más fácil si yo la acompaño" Yuki quiso declinar la oferta, pero tenía problemas para crear una excusa, porque la verdadera razón no es exactamente que Rena vaya sola en un taxi, es que simplemente ella no puede montar en autos desconocidos estando sola.

"No" Rena intervino "Jurina me puede llevar, tú aún no quieres irte" Estaba decidida, dejando a Yuki confundida, la preocupación aún presente en su rostro "Te prometo que estaré bien" Añadió intentando convencer a su amiga.

"Te aseguro que Jurina no le hará nada" Mayu dijo en tono de broma "La llevaras a salvo hasta su casa, ¿Cierto, Jurina?" Prácticamente la más bajita la desafiaba a tan siquiera intentar negarse.

"Está bien" No tardó mucho en dar su respuesta, retomando sus pasos hacia lo que debía ser el garaje, esperando que Rena la siguiera.

"¿Estas segura?" Yuki la detuvo por un segundo tomándola del brazo, hablándole en un tono bajo para evitar que Mayu escuchara "Si haces esto por mi detente, de verdad no me molesta irme ya"

"Ya he montado en el auto de Jurina" Le confesó finalmente, dejando a Yuki aturdida "Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero puedes estar tranquila"

Yuki dejó ir su brazo, dándole aquella mirada que le hacía saber que al día siguiente la esperaba un montón de explicaciones, pero de momento, lo único que tenía claro era que con Jurina no tenía miedo.

"Ingresa tu dirección" Jurina le pidió une vez se sentó en el asiento de copiloto del Jeep negro mate. Rena hizo lo que le pedía, viendo como el GPS marcaba la ruta más rápida en cuestión de segundos, veinticinco minutos era lo que quedaba de viaje "No es tan lejos" Comentó para sí misma, la primera mentira de Yuki había quedado al descubierto.

"Gracias por llevarme" Tuvo que decirlo, si no fuese por ella, en este momento estaría sintiéndose culpable y repitiendo una disculpa tras otra.

No recibió nada como respuesta, tampoco es como que la estuviera esperando, el silencio ya se ha hecho parte de la relación entre ambas, pero ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. Cerró sus ojos una vez el auto se puso en marcha, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el del motor y las llantas sobre el pavimento, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía dormir, no lograba relajarse lo suficiente, había una cierta tensión en el aire, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que casi podía definir como nervios, y tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, todas referidas a la misma persona, y estar con ella a solas solo empeoraba las cosas.

"¿Es cierto que Mayu también está en el equipo?" Eligió acabar con el silencio una vez aceptó que no iba a lograr quedarse dormida, aun así, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

"Si" Cortante y directo, Rena no esperaba nada más "Juega de libero, si es lo que te estas preguntando, en esa posición no es necesaria la altura" Al parecer Jurina volvía a tener ganas de hablar, así que era momento de aprovecharlo.

"¿Por qué no dejabas de mirarnos a Sae y a mí?" Se dejó de rodeos y fue directo a lo que en verdad le interesaba saber. Puede que no esté tan ebria como para perder la razón, pero si para darle el valor de decir cosas que estando sobria no podría.

Pasaron un par de segundos, y ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que no recibiría una respuesta.

"Tenía curiosidad" Tuvo que abrir sus ojos y retomar su posición en el asiento, pero Jurina seguía luciendo tan seria e imperturbable como siempre "¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres de mí?" La miro por un segundo, su agarre en el volante aumento ligeramente y su mandíbula se tensaba ¿Que significaba todo esto? De repente podía dilucidar un sutil matiz de inseguridad en Jurina, inseguridad que intentaba esconder torpemente en un rostro estoico.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que te dije en el vestuario?" Solo una mirada fue suficiente para saber que sí se trataba de eso "No exactamente" Respondió a la pregunta de Jurina "No necesito que me hables toda una noche intentando hacerme reír, ni tampoco que intentes lucir interesante para mi"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

Realmente no lo entendía, la frustración en su voz lo decía, probablemente había estado pensando toda la noche en ello, sin darse cuenta que justamente en ese momento estaba la respuesta, pero incluso Rena no lograba colocarlo en palabras, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Jurina? ¿Por qué sigue intentando tanto acercarse a ella? ¿Realmente se esforzaría tanto por una simple apuesta? El alcohol estaba jugando no solo con sus sentidos sino también con sus pensamientos desinhibiendo todas sus defensas, tenía que detenerse.

"Tan solo quiero que dejes de alejarme de ti" Antes de que pudiera detenerse a si misma ya había respondido.

Y nuevamente silencio, pero en esta ocasión, sus sentidos finalmente cedieron al cansancio una vez sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

"Rena" Una leve sacudida en su hombro "Despierta" Estaba en un auto, aquella posición incómoda se lo recordó "Rena ya llegamos, despierta" Un suspiro de exasperación "Rena" Abrió un poco sus ojos, pero la luz del auto la cegó inmediatamente "Levántate, ya estamos frente a tu casa" Jurina, era el auto de Jurina, era la voz de Jurina.

"No quiero"

Hay dos cosas que Rena no puede combinar, cansancio y alcohol, porque cuando lo hace se vuelve la persona más tediosa con la que tratar; no hay poder que la haga cambiar de parecer, sus deseos es lo que prima en su conciencia, no mide las consecuencias de sus palabras ni de sus acciones, finalmente y probablemente lo más fastidioso de todo, se vuelve empalagosa.

"¿Entonces piensas quedarte en mi auto toda la noche?" Jurina estaba claramente irritada, estaba muy tarde y aún le faltaba conducir hasta su apartamento.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para ver a Jurina, su ceño estaba fruncido, no estaba de humor como para tratar con una persona ebria, pero todo esto solo le hacía gracia a Rena, sin mencionar que ver a la otra Matsui enojada comenzaba a verse sexy "Te vas a arrugar si sigues mirando tan mal todo el tiempo"

Jurina tuvo que tomar aire, intentando mantener su impaciencia a raya "Por favor levántate, ya llegamos a tu casa, está justo al frente"

Rena estiro sus brazos hacía Jurina, su labio inferior hizo un pequeño puchero, sus cachetes se llenaron de aire y su nariz se arrugo un poco "No quiero caminar, llévame"

Incredulidad, eso era todo lo que el rostro de Jurina mostraba, no podía creer el descaro de la situación "Tienes que estar bromeando" Pero no lo estaba, sacudió su cabeza para hacérselo saber, mientras sus brazos seguían extendidos "Rena no te voy a llevar, tu puedes caminar solita"

"Entonces me quedare a dormir aquí" Cerro de nuevo sus ojos y se removió en asiento hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, ahora ese se sentía como el mejor lugar para dormir.

Pudo escuchar un gruñido, después pequeños pero rápidos golpecitos de un dedo sobre el volante, después hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que un impaciente suspiro lo interrumpió, y por último la puerta del conductor abriéndose, no tardando mucho hasta que su puerta fue abierta.

"Por lo menos ayúdame un poco" Rena sonrió para sí misma viendo como Jurina le daba la espalda agachándose un poco, dándole a entender que la iba a llevar en la espalda, había ganado.

Rena coopero en esta ocasión, pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Jurina hasta quedar abrazada de su cuello y completamente recostada sobre su espalda, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Unas manos la tomaron con firmeza por los muslos, enviando una ola de escalofríos al sentir el cálido tacto entrar en contacto con su fría piel.

Jurina cerró como pudo la puerta del pasajero el pie, intentando al mismo tiempo no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera causarle algún daño a Rena. A pesar de que sus parpados le pesaban, se negaba a cerrar de nuevo los ojos, el rostro de Jurina estaba realmente cerca, y en su estado actual no le molestaba aceptar finalmente que le gustaba observarla, la otra Matsui era realmente atractiva. De igual manera podía oler su perfume, un olor cítrico jugaba con sus sentidos, era embriagante.

"Conoces el dilema del Erizo" Desde cuando la voz de Jurina sonaba tan gentil y reconfortante, y porque de repente había comenzado a hablar. Rena, en medio de su lucha contra el sueño, negó con la cabeza "En los días muy fríos, dos Erizos buscan calor el uno en el otro, pero mientras más se acercan, las espinas de cada uno le hacen más daño al cuerpo del otro, así que ambos no pueden hacer más que alejarse para evitar causar y sentir dolor, pero al hacer esto el frío y la soledad regresa"

Jurina detuvo su relato una vez ya estaban frente a la puerta, Rena buscó como pudo las llaves dentro de su pantalón, intentando no caer hacia atrás en el proceso, entregándole las piezas de metal una vez encontradas "¿Y tus padres?"

"Mamá tiene un sueño muy pesado y me mataría si intento despertarla, y papá está de viaje" Inmediatamente volvió a abrazarse del cuello de la otra, tenerla tan cerca se sentía bien. De alguna manera y después de un gran esfuerzo Jurina logró abrir la puerta "El pasillo a la izquierda, la última puerta" Le dio las indicaciones hacia su habitación.

"Al igual que los Erizos" Continuo "Mientras más se acerquen las personas en una relación, más será el dolor que se causen tarde o temprano, ese es el destino que se debe sufrir por buscar calor y amor en otras personas, la soledad es más fácil de soportar que el dolor de estar en una relación"

Para ese momento ya estaban dentro de la habitación, Jurina se sentó sobre la cama para así permitirle a Rena bajar, aún así se negó a soltarla, sino que, por el contrario, su agarre so volvió más fuerte y acercó su cuerpo a ella tanto como pudo "Deja de alejarte de mí" Pidió por segunda vez en esa noche.

Sintió como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, quedándose en silencio y removiendo sus brazos con cierta delicadeza después de unos segundos. Su cuerpo no encontró la fuerza para resistirse, y el calor que la envolvía es esfumó. Su visión ya se volvía borrosa y se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos y mucho más cuando su cabeza toda la almohada, su cuerpo estaba cediendo, pero antes de caer completamente dormida, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Jurina.

"No te estoy alejando, estoy huyendo de tus espinas"


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

El sonido de sus tacones anunciaba su llegada antes que las campanillas de la puerta al familiar café lo hicieran. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que no gozaba de sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, de sentir aquella sensación que sube por su cuerpo al saberse en la capacidad de capturar la atención, de provocar en alguien todo tipo de sensaciones, y respiró complacida viendo como varias personas se aturdían por un instante con su presencia y el encargado se quedaba observándola por más tiempo del que el protocolo dictaba después de entregarle su café. Su ego se recargaba nuevamente.

Subió por las escalas de madera, logrando encontrar con facilidad a Yuki en la misma mesa de siempre, en la esquina de la habitación que daba junto a una ventana. Chocolate en una mano y celular en otro. Tomó asiento frente a ella, haciendo que su mirada se levantara del aparató.

"Llegas treinta minutos tarde" Fue lo primero que le dijo Yuki mientras la observaba con reparo.

"¿Estás segura de que no llegaste treinta minutos temprano?" Explicó sin ningún tipo de titubeo ni vergüenza, dejando a Yuki boquiabierta por el tremendo descaro.

"Eres increíble" Yuki rio entre dientes, había olvidado por un momento que Rena era quien tenía de amiga "Ya me estaba acostumbrado a tu decencia, creí que Jurina te estaba influyendo para bien"

"Creo que te equivocas al poner a Jurina y decencia en la misma frase"

Su amiga giró sus ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate, decidiendo por no comentar nada más. Los días ya comenzaban a tornarse más fríos a medida que el otoño comenzaba a tomar más presencia, y un chocolate caliente era perfecto para aquella tarde.

"Supongo que aún no me vas a contar que sucedió después de que se fueron de casa de Mayu" Una vez más Yuki trajo de vuelta el mismo tema, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde aquello.

"Ya te lo dije, Jurina me llevó hasta casa y después siguió su camino, nada extraño pasó a parte de eso" Repitió lo mismo que le había dicho en su interrogatorio al día siguiente, y durante todas las veces que ha preguntado.

"Claro, entonces me estoy imaginando que te ha estado evitando desde ese día" Las cejas de Yuki se alzaban y le daba aquella mirada molesta que la retaba a contradecirla.

"No sé si aún no lo sabes, pero así es ella con todas las personas, no hay nada nuevo"

"Es aún más lamentable que te siga tratando como a todas las personas" Yuki golpeó en el punto correcto, dejándola sin ganas de intentar decir algo más, prefiriendo concentrarse en su café.

Tal vez es verdad que desde aquella noche Jurina ha puesto incluso más distancia entre ambas, justo cuando estaba comenzando a creer que la estaba acortando, pero cuando daba un paso hacia adelante daba dos hacia atrás.

Por otra parte, Yuki y Mayu se habían vuelto amigas en tan solo unas horas, y desde entonces el tiempo que pasan juntas solo ha ido en aumento, haciendo que tanto ella como Jurina, estén viéndose en cada minuto libre que tenían al ser arrastradas por sus amigas. Pero incluso si sabía que la otra Matsui era alguien de pocas palabras, había esta incomodidad en el aire cada vez que estaban en el mismo lugar.

Se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, no estaba tan ebria como para olvidarlo, y eso solo hacía más difícil el intentar acercarse a ella. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga después de todo eso?

"Además, ha estado faltando a clases así que si se está comportando raro definitivamente no es por mí" Concluyó en un susurro para sí misma, tal vez como una explicación, tal vez como una excusa, aún no terminaba de descifrar a esa parte.

"Eso es nuevo"

Y Yuki tenía razón, desde que había comenzado el semestre Jurina no había faltado ni una sola vez, un registro impecable incluyendo puntualidad y todo, así que marcar dos faltas seguidas era definitivamente raro en alguien que roza tanto lo psicorígido como lo es Jurina.

"¿Ya le preguntaste a Mayu?"

"Tan solo dijo que ha estado ocupada" Fue extraño haber recibido una respuesta tan vaga siendo Mayu, aunque tampoco intento ahondar más, pero sí hizo que la inquietud aumentara, porque no era posible que no estuviera yendo para evitarla… ¿Cierto?

"Si estas tan preocupada deberías escribirle"

"Ya lo hice, y es porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas no porque este preocupada" Su voz se alzó un poco más de lo que tenía planeado.

"Está bien está bien" Yuki alzó las manos en el aire, pero no borro la sonrisa burlona de sus labios "Más tarde yo le preguntare a Mayuyu, quizás me diga algo más" Rena la observo de reojo con cierta sospecha ante sus últimas palabras y el íntimo sobrenombre, aunque al final decidió no decir nada de momento.

Detuvieron el tema para sacar sus notas, los exámenes del primer corte del semestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y ese semestre en especial los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerles un poco más insufrible las fechas, poniéndoles _trabajos extra que les ayudará para los exámenes, _sería más fácil si tan solo les dijera de una vez que los odia a todos.

Pero después de poco más de una hora de analizar la tasa de crecimiento exponencial de la población y sus posibles repercusiones en una sociedad futura, Rena ya se sentía lista para tomar sus cosas e ir a casa a dormir y despertar cuando ya tuviera todos sus exámenes ganados. Sabía que aquello de concentrarse por mucho tiempo no era lo suyo, rápido y efectivo iba más con ella.

"Así que…" Yuki hizo un ligero sonido que le decía que la estaba escuchando a pesar de que mantenía su mirada sobre una de las tantas gráficas "Mayuyu…" Esta conversación aún estaba pendiente, y solo fue necesario la mención de la más bajita para que el lápiz con el que estaba jugando Yuki se detuviera "No creas que no lo he notado" Añadió junto con una sonrisa cuando su amiga continuaba en silencio.

Al instante siguiente el rostro de Yuki cayó sobre sus notas, escondiendo una sonrisa de vergüenza "Por favor dime que no he sido tan obvia frente a ella" Dijo desde la misma posición, y ahí fue cuando no pudo controlar su risa.

"¿Fue cuando la viste bailar como una idol?" Ahora era su momento de sacarse una espinita y ser quien la molestara "Kashiwagi Yuki, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos me hubieras dicho antes conozco un par de idols, Mamá ha trabajado con ellas varias veces, te puedo conseguir el número si quieres estoy se-"

"Por favor cállate si no quieres que se sepa que hasta cuarto año creías en la leyenda de Hanako y le tenías tanto miedo que no podías ir al baño en la escuela a menos que te acompañara la profesora" Su boca se cerró inmediatamente como si hubiera presionado un botón mágico.

"Sabía que no debí haberte contado eso"

"Y yo que no era normal que a pesar de que lucías como si estuvieras a punto de orinarte en los pantalones no quisieras ir al baño" Ahora era el turno de Yuki de sonreír.

Los labios de Rena se sellaron, iba a dejar a Yuki ganar esta "¿Y bien?" Reanudo una vez más el tema principal, es decir el maravillado rostro en su amiga cada vez que cierta libero con rostro angelical estaba presente.

"Pues" El rostro de Yuki se sonrojo levemente, era la primera vez que Rena veía este tipo de reacción en ella, y debe admitir que es algo tierno "Creo que me gusta" Admitió con dificultad.

"No te creo" Sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo. Yuki le dedico una mirada que le advertía de que más de un secreto le guardaba "No diré nada te lo prometo" Aunque tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero definitivamente la molestara, de esa no se salva

"Es demasiado adorable, acaso no has visto como su nariz se arruga cuando ve que su plato trae más verduras que carne, además se ve demasiado linda cuando no es capaz de dejar de hablar de idols" Ojos soñadores y tono anhelante.

Rena tuvo que aguantar el deseo de hacer alguna broma y de querer vomitar, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo "¿Vas a pedirle una cita?" Como pudo mantuvo la seriedad.

"Lo he estado pensando" El lápiz se movía entre sus dedos con inquietud y su mirada delataba el nerviosismo de tan solo pensar en ello "Pero creo que le voy a dar más tiempo, ya sabes, a conocernos mejor"

Rena sonrió viendo que Yuki parecía tenerlo todo bajo control "De acuerdo, si necesitas hablar de ello, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo" Porque a pesar de que disfrutaba molestarla, y que no podía evitar sentirse asqueada ante lo cursi que era Yuki, seguía siendo su mejor amiga y le deseaba toda la felicidad posible "Pero no cuentes conmigo para hacer un análisis más"

"Tienes la capacidad de concentración de una niña de diez años"

"Cállate" Golpeo el hombro de Yuki mientras reía. Desde su periferia, vio que la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba, en cuanto leyó el mensaje de texto, su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar su entrecejo de curvo

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Jurina respondió mi mensaje"

Rena leyó una vez más el texto, ignorando en esta ocasión la imagen de perfil de Jurina, que era una imagen diferente del mismo gato blanco, la imagen cambiaba constantemente pero siempre tenía al mismo protagonista, era como una perfecta modelo.

"Dice que no cree que podamos hacer el trabajo hoy, tiene practica de Voleibol"

Hubo silencio entre ambas, dado que Yuki esperaba que Rena dijera algo más, su reacción había sido más de lo que ameritaba eso "No se puede evitar, pueden dividirse los puntos si es necesario, no creo que Jurina te deje tirada con el trabajo"

"Definitivamente me está evitando" Concluyó después de dejar de ver el mensaje, no había otra respuesta, no cuando la práctica de Voleibol estaba por encima de algún compromiso académico – que casualmente incluye tener que verse, y estar solas, cara a cara. Simplemente no era propio de Jurina, algo lo tenía que estar provocando.

Yuki tenía esta mirada que le decía _te lo dije _"Por si te sirve de algo, Mayuyu me invitó al entrenamiento de hoy" Rena sabía que le estaba queriendo decir, esa sonrisa maliciosa siempre le habla fuerte y claro, y ella siempre escucha.

"Creo que tengo ganas de acompañarte" Después de todo, no hay nada en lo que sea mejor que buscar atención.

**Matsui Rena Clase XXXX**

_12:41pm Tengo entrenamiento de Voleibol, no podemos reunirnos hoy._

**Jurina**

_12:44pm No te preocupes, te puedo esperar hasta que acabe el entrenamiento ;) _

**Matsui Rena Clase XXX**

_12:45pm Okay._

* * *

Rena observo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban en el lugar correcto, ni ella ni Yuki son conocidas por tener un buen sentido de orientación. El letrero que ponía en grandes letras _Coliseo 3 Voleibol, _les dijo que desde aquella vez que terminaron en un extraño bar con gente vestida en extravagantes trajes de látex viéndolas de manera no muy agradable, habían aprendido a por lo menos seguir flechas. Pero para empezar, ¿por qué es su universidad tan ridículamente gigante?, tanto como para que cada deporte tuviera su coliseo de prácticas aparte del principal que es donde se juegan los partidos. Y por otro lado, ¿desde cuándo se volvió alguien que iba a coliseos? cuando claramente el deporte y ella no van de la mano. Ah claro, desde que hizo una estúpida apuesta.

"¿Cuánto dijiste que tardaba el entrenamiento?"

"Según Mayuyu, dos horas"

Más tiempo del que se imaginó, pero ya lo había comenzado todo, y definitivamente tenía la intención de llegar hasta el final de esta apuesta, así que sin dudar camino hacia las puertas.

Podía escuchar el sonido del balón siendo golpeado con fuerza incluso desde antes de entrar, ahora que no estaban todas las voces que llenaron el coliseo durante el partido, el eco del impacto en la goma era incluso más estruendoso, y desde la entre abierta puerta, se veían los balones cruzar a gran velocidad.

Una vez dentro, Rena pudo distinguir varios rostros, desde el diligente y rígido de la capitana Sayaka, hasta el amable y tal vez demasiado amigable de Sae – quien recordó estaba evitando por cierta _salida_ que tenían pendiente. También pudo reconocer a Okada Nana, quien ahora sabía era una de las chicas con las que Jurina parecía llevarse bien en la fiesta.

Y hablando del demonio, Jurina estaba en la línea de saques, una canasta de balones a su lado y uno de estos ya atrapado en su mano izquierda. Conocía esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, intensa y penetrante, la misma que tenía durante el partido. La mano de Jurina que sostenía el balón lo lanzó hacia arriba, mientras que su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente en su recorrido a la línea de fondo, su brazos se mecían a sus costados y sus rodillas la impulsaban justo antes de la línea, la palma de su mano derecha golpeaba el balón en el aire, el fuerte impacto mandaba el balón a una gran velocidad, pero solo para ser detenido por la malla, al igual que durante el partido, pero en esta ocasión la frustración en Jurina hizo que lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás diciendo probablemente una maldición, regresando después a tomar de nuevo otro balón.

"Yukirin" Su cuello giro hacia donde venía la voz.

"¿Yukirin?" No pudo evitar que su sorpresa saliera al escuchar el sobrenombre, pero pronto recibió un golpe en el costado que la calló de inmediato.

Mayu estaba corriendo hacia ellas, su cola de caballo meciéndose, ojos brillando y su amplia sonrisa las saludaba desde antes de llegar, su rostro tan iluminado como siempre, luciendo como un adorable Golden Retriever. Rena podía entender porque Yuki se había flechado tan rápido.

"Rena-chan también viniste"

"Voy a esperar por Jurina, tenemos que hacer un trabajo"

El rostro de Mayu se giró hacia donde estaba Jurina, una mirada un tanto agotada en sus ojos una vez se posaron sobre ella "Así que vas a esperar a la personificación de la terquedad" Definitivamente había cierta molestia en aquellas palabras.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Rena río secamente un poco para aligerar la repentina tensión.

"Ah no es nada" Mayu regreso a su sonriente ser una vez se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de Yuki y Rena "Es tan solo que Jurina insiste en hacer un saque en salto, pero no sé qué pase primero, si lo logre o termine acabando con su hombro"

"¿Por qué simplemente no hace uno normal?" Entró Yuki en la conversación, y Rena tuvo que agradecer mentalmente, porque realmente no entendía mucho de que estaban hablando.

"Algo de _si vas a hacer algo tienes que hacerlo bien_" Se notaba por el agotamiento al hablar, que varias veces había tenido esa conversación con Jurina "No hay quien la haga cambiar de parecer"

Un fuerte silbato que hizo eco en todo el Coliseo interrumpió la conversación "Ese es mi llamado" Dijo Mayu, las demás jugadoras comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de la figura de una mujer – probablemente la entrenadora – en el centro de la cancha "Pueden sentarse allí" Apunto hacia una zona algo apartada con unas bancas, y después de una última sonrisa, se dirigió al mismo lugar que las demás.

"¿Acaso no es demasiado bella?" Yuki dijo entre una pequeña risilla mientras veía ir a Mayu.

"Si si lo que tú digas" Mientras tanto, sus ojos regresaron a Jurina, encontrándose con que esta ya tenía sus ojos sobre ella, encuentro que tan solo duro un instante. Aun así, sonrió para sí misma porque definitivamente algo había cambiado, por lo menos, ahora tenía sus miradas.

* * *

Exactamente una hora y treinta y cuatro minutos habían pasado, Rena estaba pendiente de cada segundo transcurrido, ya quería salir de allí. Por muy entretenido que hubiera sido el partido al que atendió, los entrenamientos eran definitivamente otra historia. Ya estaba cansada de ver hacerlas lo mismo una y otra vez, sabía aquel discurso sobre que la práctica hace la perfección y todo eso, pero a ella solo le interesaba la parte de la perfección no el proceso, eso la aburría bastante.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, había tenido que aguantarse a su amiga y sus constantes ataques de pánico cada vez que Mayu hacía algo. Rena la amaba, realmente lo hacía, pero si volvía a escuchar una vez más la palabra _linda _o _adorable_ salir de su exagerada boca, no dudaría en coserle los labios.

Por lo menos Mayu había ido hacia ellas una vez la entrenadora declaro los últimos treinta minutos como entrenamiento libre. La mayoría había optado por jugar un partido, pero la libero prefirió ir donde Yuki a endulzarle el oído, probablemente. Rena prefirió no escuchar la conversación por obvias razones.

Lo que la había dejado en su situación actual, nada más que observando ya sea su celular en busca de cualquier cosa que la entretuviera, o a Jurina hacer un saque tras otro. Realmente era demasiado testaruda, pero no va a mentir, su rostro de satisfacción cada vez que dentro de diez saques lograba hacer uno exitoso era un poco lindo. Pero solo un poco.

Aún quedaban más de veinte minutos para que la práctica acabara, y Jurina no parecía tener la intensión de detenerse ni un minuto antes.

"¿Aburrida?" En algún momento Sae había llegado a su lado, su respiración estaba agitada y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

"¿Se nota tanto?"

"Un poco" Río la jugadora despreocupadamente "No falta mucho para que acabe, aguanta un poco más" Sus últimas palabras cargadas de dramatismo, realmente era fácil hablar con ella.

"Me esforzaré" Rena le siguió el juego hasta terminar la _escena _"¿No tendrías que estar jugando?" Hasta hace un par de minutos Sae estaba en la cancha, golpeando una bola tras otra que la colocadora le ponía – Yuki le había explicado todas las posiciones.

"Me gustaría, pero Naachan ha recibido mis últimos seis remates y mi orgullo no soportaría uno más, así que mejor lo dejo por hoy" Okada Nana, la segunda libero y quien ha estado reemplazando a Mayu desde su ausencia por lesión – lo que le recuerda que aún no sabe de qué se trata.

Hubo silencio, uno que amenazaba los pensamientos de Rena y aquella salida pendiente que tiene con Sae. No es como que no le agrade la chica de cabello corto, es todo lo contrario, pasar tiempo con ella debe ser de lo más divertido, pero Rena no la ve en ese sentido, y no quería darle cuerda a unas posibles esperanzas de Sae.

Un gruñido de exasperación que alerto incluso a Mayu y Yuki fue lo que le puso fin a la tranquilidad, y no era nadie más que Jurina quejándose por un intento fallido, otro más. Rena se quedó impresionada por un instante, al igual que la otras tres personas, ver a Jurina tan exaltada no era algo de todos los días.

"Rena-chan" Mayu se inclinó hacia ella apoyándose en una de las sillas que las separaba, llamando con una suave voz. "¿No tienes ganas de intentar jugar?" Malicia y un poco de intranquilidad, eso era lo que cubría tanto las palabras como el rostro de la más bajita.

"¿Qué se te pasa por esa mente tuya?" Nada bueno salía cada vez que Mayu le daba aquella mirada, y probablemente tenía algo que ver con Jurina.

"Ve a decirle a Jurina que te enseñe un poco"

Una carcajada resonó a su lado, a Sae le había hecho bastante gracia "Siempre tienes las mejores ideas Mayu-chan"

"Esa definitivamente no es buena idea" Se negó de inmediato "Más fácil recibo un par de insultos antes de lograr que me quiera enseñar" Apuntó lo que se supone debería ser lo más lógico, debería.

"Te voy a decir algo que aprendí de Jurina no hace mucho" Habló Sae una vez su risa se calmó, y por como la sonrisa de Mayu se estiro aún más, seguramente ella ya sabía de qué se trataba "En realidad ella no es capaz de decir que _no_" Su ceja se alzó incrédula "Tan solo tienes que presionarla un poco y ya verás cómo termina cediendo"

"Vamos a ver" Intentó calmar un poco todos sus pensamientos, no podía ser que ella fuera la única que viera como esto, no era una buena idea "Digamos que hipotéticamente están en lo cierto y Jurina dice que sí, si se lo pidiera, para empezar ¿Por qué haría yo eso?" Había demasiados problemas.

"Ya sabes, para intentar que no acabe con su hombro y con lo poco que queda de su paciencia" Respondió Mayu "Además no querrás tener que hacer un trabajo con Jurina cuando esta de mal humor" _Como si no estuviera de mal humor siempre _"A mí no me escuchará, créeme que ya lo he intentado mucho"

"La última vez que le aconseje que se detuviera, me obligo a ayudarla con sus recepciones, cuando terminamos la palma de mi mano se sentía gracioso, estaba completamente entumecida"

Las miradas regresaron a ella, realmente la hacían ver como si fuera la última esperanza. Yuki riendo tras de Mayu tampoco ayudaba mucho, y puede que estuviera completamente equivocada con las intenciones de Sae (Puede que incluso ella hubiera olvidado la supuesta salida que tienen pendientes), ahora se siente presionada, y como una idiota.

La idea era tonta, de pies a cabeza; pero era cierto que la fricción por la que debía estar pasando el hombro de Jurina iba a acabar con sus intentos antes de que tan siquiera pudiera dominar el saque. Tampoco quería tener que lidiar con ella quejándose de dolor cuando estuvieran haciendo el trabajo que por sí solo ya era tortuoso. Definitivamente no estaba preocupada. Eso no tenía nada que ver en sus próximas acciones.

"Solo tengo que ir e intentarlo una vez ¿verdad?" Les dijo a los tres pares de miradas que esperaban una respuesta. Triunfo se plasmó en sus ojos.

Se levantó de su silla y salió de la zona, pasos perezosos y dudosos. Giró a dar una última mirada a sus amigas, quienes le mostraron los pulgares arriba y gestos de estarla apoyando, pero claramente estaban aguantando la risa. Tendría que conseguir mejores amigas.

Fijo su objetivo y camino con la mirada en alto. _Seguridad, seguridad, seguridad,_ se repetía con cada paso. Pero estar frente a Jurina siempre la volvía débil de cierta manera, no había nada que realmente la preparara, ya lo sabía, y no le gustaban los nervios que sentía, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Nunca podía cuando se trataba de Jurina.

"Jurina" Su voz se alzó con la falsa confianza que había estado acumulando.

Sabía que era una mala idea. Jurina lucía totalmente enfadada, y no era su típica cara de _por favor no me hables_¸ sino que había una seria irritación desde la manera en que se paraba, hasta la fuerza con la que sostenía el balón. Por otra parte, debajo de sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras, lo que hacía que su intensa mirada se viera incluso más intimidante. De pies a cabeza se notaba un agotamiento que no creía que se debiera del todo al entrenamiento.

"Te ves terrible" No pudo detener sus pensamientos de llegar a sus palabras.

"No me tienes que halagar tanto" Giró sus ojos fastidiada y su nariz se arrugaba, estaba molesta "¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada" Seco el sudor que estaba en su frente. La camisa ligeramente holgada de entrenamiento le permitía una vista perfecta de sus clavículas, y eso no ayudaba en nada a su misión.

Aquí va "Quiero que me enseñes un poco de Voleibol"

Jurina giró su rostro, incrédula, por lo menos ella también podía ver lo ridícula que era la idea "¿Por qué debería?" Ella misma se preguntaba lo mismo, pero ya estaba allí.

"Se ve divertido" Jurina seguía viéndola sin decir nada, intentando descifrar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, porque claramente no le comparaba la idea de que ahora le gustaba el Voleibol.

"Dile a alguien más ahora no puedo" Justo lo que esperaba.

Ahora venía la parte interesante "Vamos Jurina, no será por mucho tiempo" Se quejó con todas las energías de niña malcriada que alguna vez fue – y que sigue siendo un poco. Pero sin llegar al puchero, aún le quedaba algo de dignidad por proteger "No conozco muy bien a nadie más"

"Yo veo que Mayu y Sae están muy desocupadas a ellas las conoces muy bien" Touché "Además parece que te llevas muy bien con Sae, estoy segura de que te enseñara"

"No sé qué tan siega estas pero claramente Mayu está muy ocupada coqueteando con Yuki" Jurina era idiota, que sus ojos se hubieran abierto tanto ante algo tan obvio era ridículo, ¿de verdad no había notado las sonrisas que se dedicaban como si estuvieran en alguna película de Disney? "Además yo quiero que seas tú quien me enseñe"

Los ojos de Jurina se entre cerraron mientras giraba el balón entre sus manos, ¿de verdad estaba considerándolo? Y si era así, fue mucho más fácil de lo que creyó "¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el entrenamiento?"

"Como veinte minutos" Un suave _hmmm _continuo el escrutinio que los ojos de Jurina estaban haciendo estaban haciendo sobre su figura "Por favor" Dijo como último recurso.

Finalmente, si rostro se relajó junto con un suspiro "Está bien, pero solo quince minutos"

Su mandíbula casi cae al piso. ¿De verdad había sido así de fácil?

La respuesta era si, aunque después de diez minutos hubiera preferido haber sido rechazada y así poder regresar a su aburrido asiento, por lo menos allí no sentía como sus brazos podrían caerse en cualquier momento, y, a Jurina regañándola.

"No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan mala" Se quejó Jurina después de otro intento fallido de Rena intentado golpear el balón "Solo tienes que hacer esto mira" Repitió una vez más la posición correcta, inclinando sus rodillas para bajar su centro, y golpeando el balón con sus antebrazos a medida que retomaba una posición erguida.

"Es justamente eso lo que estoy haciendo" Rena se defendió, ambas comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Jurina le había enseñado lo más básico, empezando por diferenciar los golpes, el de dedos y el de antebrazo. Hasta ahí todo muy fácil, el problema vino cuando hubo que poner sobre la practica la teoría. Jurina le lanzaba los balones tan lentos y bajos como era posible, y Rena repetía lo que le había dicho, pero si por alguna casualidad lograba alinear todos los factores que tenía que coordinar y golpear el endemoniado balón, Jurina se quejaba por su mala postura.

"No estas inclinándote lo suficiente, tu postura es terrible"

Rena trago profundo, intentando calmar la necesidad de lanzarle un par de insultos a Jurina en vez de un balón "¿Así?" Repitió la postura junto con el movimiento.

El rostro de Jurina se puso rígido mientras observaba su postura, sus labios se sellaron formando una perfecta línea recta, Rena casi que podía sentir la irritación sulfurando, al igual que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma

"Mejor te lo muestro"

En el segundo siguiente Jurina estaba a su lado, manos guiando su cuerpo a la posición correcta. Y he aquí uno de sus problemas, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que tener a Jurina dentro de su espacio personal tenía efectos indeseados en ella, y mucho más cuando la estaba tocando. Era difícil intentar memorizar una posición para golpear un balón, cuando su mente solo podía recordar cálidas manos y un fuerte agarre en piernas en una noche fría.

"Así está perfecto, quédate quieta" Jurina termino de ajustar su cuerpo en la posición correcta, corriendo después hacia un balón "Voy a lanzarlo, golpea fuerte y recuerda elevar tu cintura cuando lo hagas" Asintió ante las direcciones "Ah, y recuerda no cerrar los ojos" Eran muchas cosas a la vez, le estaba pidiendo mucho.

Jurina le arrojo el balón, lento y suave. Rena lo vio venir, preparo a sus pobres antebrazos que habían estado recibiendo los golpes, y justo como se esperaba, sus ojos se cerraron antes del impacto, lo único que se elevó al hacerlo fueron sus brazos (y al hacerlo a destiempo su puño fue el que golpeo el balón), mientras que su cuerpo lo hizo después. En conclusión, todo era un desastre.

Al menos puede decir que hizo algo bien, porque realmente golpeo tan fuerte como pudo. Escuchó un _'Uh'_ ahogado después de haber realizado su magnífico golpe, era un quejido, dudo por un instante en si de verdad quería abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, confirmo lo que había temido. Jurina sostenía sus brazos sobre su estómago, el balón que rodaba por frente a sus piernas era el cómplice del dolor que se le veía en el rostro, y Rena, la culpable.

Se quedó pasmada durante un segundo, manos en su boca al no poderlo creer, ¿de verdad había acabado de golpear a Jurina con un balón con todas sus fuerzas? Ahora sí que lo había arruinado, sabía que debió haberse quedado en su aburrido asiento.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, no pudo hacer más que correr a Jurina y colocar una mano en su arqueada espalda "Dios Jurina ¿estás bien?" Podía sentir en como sus músculos se tensaban a su cuerpo intentando recuperar el aire.

"E-est- estoy b-bien" Incluso se le dificultaba un poco hablar.

"¿Quieres que te traiga una silla? Deberías sentarte" Realmente se sentía culpable. Jurina estaba a poco más de un metro cuando le lanzó el balón, así que debió haber recibido el golpe a quema ropa.

"Ya te dije" Comenzaba a poder respirar bien, pero teniendo que tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para poder hablar claro "Que estoy bien tan solo-" Logro reincorporarse nuevamente, aun así, Rena mantuvo su mano sobre su espalda, haciendo suaves movimientos "No vuelvas a querer jugar Voleibol, o ningún deporte que requiera que golpees algún balón"

"No te preocupes no tengo la intención de hacerlo" Una sonrisa en sus labios, por lo menos no parecía estar molesta con ella.

"Dejemos hasta aquí" A pesar de que ya podía hablar con más facilidad, la mano que seguía sobre su estómago delataba que aún seguía sintiendo un poco de dolor.

Rena estaba completamente de acuerdo, asintiendo inmediatamente.

"Intentare no tardar tanto" Jurina tomo el camino hacia los vestidores, Rena observándola hasta que quedo fuera de su vista.

Giro sobre sus talones, aun sintiéndose un poco mal por lo sucedido. Con lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos, fue con la vista de Yuki y Mayu secando un par de lágrimas, sosteniendo sus barrigas y con sus rostros un poco rojos. Había estado muy concentrada en Jurina como para notar las carcajadas de sus amigas.

"Qué manera tan original de hacer que _caiga_ por tus encantos" Dijo Yuki, haciendo que Mayu y Sae volvieran a reír.

"Las odio"


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

"Nos vemos mañana" Tanto Yuki como Mayu agitaban sus manos mientras se alejaban.

_Dijo que iba a intentar no tardar mucho._ Regreso su mirada al interior del coliseo, en el uniforme de entrenamiento solo quedaban un par de jugadoras que terminaban de guardar todo, el resto de ellas ya se habían ido, incluyendo a Sae – quien de hecho fue una de las primeras en salir. A pesar de que Yuki y Mayu esperaron con ella un tiempo, se les notaba las ganas de pasar tiempo a solas, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir siendo el mal tercio, así que prefirió decirles que estaba bien esperando sola.

Si las tardes ya comenzaban a ser frías, las noches ya podían congelarle las puntas de los dedos. Podía ver el vaho saliendo de su boca con completa facilidad y su cuerpo no lograba quedarse quieto, intentando como podía mantener el calor. Mayu ya le había advertido que Jurina tiene cierta obsesión con la limpieza y que por eso su ducha más corta era de mínimo diez minutos, pero si tenía que esperar otros cinco minutos, ella misma iría hasta los vestidores y la sacaría de allí.

"Te juro que intente no demorarme tanto" Finalmente apareció, corriendo hacia ella, cabello ligeramente húmedo – signos de haber hecho un intento de secarlo rápido – respiración agitada, un hoodie verde militar holgado que la hacía ver acogedora, y un olor cítrico.

"Dile eso a la hipotermia que casi me causaste" Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, o mucho, pero realmente estaba haciendo bastante frío "Vamos a la biblioteca" Aunque era obvio que por lo menos ese día no iban a terminar el trabajo, aunque desde un principio ese no era su verdadero objetivo.

"No esta tan frío" La escuchó decir en voz baja, quiso girarse y hacerle repetir lo mismo, porque sus dedos congelados y la punta de su nariz rojiza eran muy reales, pero después recordó que Jurina tiene el cuerpo más cálido al que ha estado cerca y que sería inútil intentar discutir.

"No tienes derecho a comentar sobre esto"enterró tanto como pudo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la biblioteca, un silencio que ya conocía muy bien y que comenzaba a sentirse familiar, había cierta tranquilidad a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse y debe confesar que le gustaba, era diferente a toda la conmoción y caos que conocía hasta ese momento.

A pesar de la hora, aún había bastantes personas en la biblioteca, la semana de parciales tiene a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes con los ojos pegados en los libros, porque si hay algo que abunde en una universidad de elite, es la competitividad y el deseo de destacar.

Coincidieron en preferir una mesa cerca al gran ventanal que da la vista a toda la universidad, sin darse cuenta ese se había vuelto el lugar favorito de ambas para estudiar.

Sacaron sus laptops una vez en sus asientos, en esta ocasión era un comentario de un trabajo de investigación de algún Doctorado o Maestría, podían escoger el tema ellas mismas, así que eso lo hacía un poco más llevadero. Ambas ya habían leído todo el trabajo previamente, por lo que aunque largo, debería ser fácil de acabar, debería, si tan solo no fuese porque el profesor tiene una obsesión con los detalles, y les pidió analizar cada componente, incluyendo objetivos específicos.

"No vamos a acabar nunca" Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Tan solo con el planteamiento del problema y los objetivos generales se tomaron más de una hora.

"Si te sigues quejando tardaremos aún más" A su lado Jurina seguía escribiendo en la computadora, parecía una máquina cuando se trataba de trabajar, no era la primera vez que le tocaba ser testigo de aquello, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente.

Las ojeras que percibió bajo sus ojos durante el entrenamiento se habían vuelto aún más notorias, y no solo eso, sus ojos parecían haberse encogido luchando por mantenerlos abiertos, bostezaba constantemente y se detenía en variadas ocasiones a masajear su sien, probablemente por un dolor de cabeza. El agotamiento que se podía palpar hasta en su piel era muy evidente.

"¿Por qué no usas el tiempo en continuar con el trabajo en lugar de estar mirándome?" La habían descubierto, aun así, sus ojos continuaron clavados en el perfil de Jurina.

"¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?"

"Tanto que no puedo concentrarme"

Durante un instante no supo que pensar, porque el tono monótono de Jurina no le decía si sus palabras iban en serio o solo estaba molestando, tampoco ayudaba que continuara con su estoico rostro observando la pantalla. Así que solo se quedó observando, esperando poder encontrar una respuesta, esperando poder descifrarla, últimamente eso es lo único que puede hacer, esperar.

Después de un momento – probablemente menos del que se sintió – los dedos de Jurina que seguían escribiendo sobre el teclado de la laptop se detuvieron, y su rostro se giró para verla, y por un segundo, Rena creyó que tal vez había estado hablando en serio.

"No te lo habrás creído, ¿o sí? ¿Tú corazón se aceleró?" Su ceja se arqueo casi de manera burlona.

"Ya quisieras" Trago profundo, y se recordó que Jurina no podía escuchar su corazón por más fuerte que latiera, ¿Desde cuándo a Jurina le gusta fastidiar con un falso coqueteo? "¿Quieres que te traiga un café? Realmente parece que te estas esforzando mucho para mantener los ojos abiertos"

"Gracias, pero no tomo café"

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

"Es demasiado amargo no puedo tomarlo"

"¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?" No pudo evitar burlarse, aunque era algo tierno.

"Lo dice quien no es capaz de concentrarse por más de una hora" Dijo Jurina regresando su atención al trabajo "Ya estoy acostumbrada a no dormir bien, así que no necesito el café"

"Mmm" Mentirosa, era claro que necesitaba un descanso, pero de momento, prefirió quedarse en silencio y continuar observando su obstinado perfil.

Pasaron algunos minutos más, minutos en los que intento en vanamente continuar con el trabajo, pero después de dos párrafos, dejo de intentar y se resignó a la idea de que por esa noche su cerebro ya no iba a colaborar con ella, así que se volvió a dejar caer sobre la mesa. Sin contar las veces en las que estiraba sus brazos, Jurina solo había tomado una pausa para contestar el teléfono, tenía que estar al límite.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se había despertado temprano para hacer más trabajos (o por lo menos adelantarlos) y estudiar para los parciales, además podía sentir a su cuerpo resentirse por los diez minutos de actividad física a la que lo sometió – su condición física es terrible, culpa a los genes de su madre. La mesa de madera se sentía como el más cómodo de los lugares, y el sonido del teclado a su lado la arrullaba. Una pequeña siesta no le venía mal, tenía a Jurina para despertarla cuando se fueran a ir, así que sin resistirse le permitió a su consciencia caer en el sueño.

Un molesto hormigueo en su brazo fue lo que la despertó, su cuello también comenzaba a doler y su espalda a resentirse, tal vez debió haber pensado un poco mejor antes de decidir dormir en una posición tan incómoda. Aun así, seguía teniendo mucho sueño, así que se dispuso a volver a dormir un poco más. Pero un momento, Jurina no fue quien la despertó como esperaba, y el profundo silencio a su alrededor comenzó a asustarla, Jurina no sería capaz de irse y dejarla allí ¿verdad?

De inmediato abrió sus ojos alarmada, esperando lo peor, lo que no se imaginó fue encontrarse con el rostro de Jurina durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Jurina se veía completamente imperturbable, su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, de verdad estaba dormida. Pudo tranquilizarse un poco cuando vio que solo habían pasado alrededor de treinta minutos, pensó en despertar a Jurina e irse, era claro que ya no iban a progresar más en el trabajo.

Su mirada regreso a ella, Jurina era demasiado terca para su bien. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo los labios de Rena, verla tan relajada hacia que ella misma se sintiera serena; no había rasgo alguno de su rígida expresión, se veía tan apacible que era difícil creer lo malhumorada que es con los ojos abiertos. Después de observarla por unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla dormir un poco más, su agotamiento debía ser mucho como para que se quedara dormida en aquel lugar.

Intento distraerse con otras cosas, escribió un poco más del trabajo, le informó a Jiro-san que ya podía ir a recogerla, habló un poco con su madre sobre el próximo proyecto en el que la ayudará, y revisó twitter por otro rato más, pero nada de eso evitaba que su mirada regresara a la figura a su lado, realmente era agradable ver ese lado de Jurina, indefensa y sin ningún tipo de barreras en medio.

En algún punto dejo de resistirse y simplemente se permitió observarla, su cabello lucía realmente sedoso, y el olor cítrico no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pues la tentaba aún más a pasar sus dedos por el; dejo de pensarlo, iba a aprovechar que ese día se sentía especialmente valiente, así que no dudo más y enterró sus dedos en los negros cabellos. En un principio lo hizo tan delicado y suave como pudo, intentando no despertarla, pero Jurina no parecía que fuese a despertar, y eso solo hizo que no pudiera detenerse, tal vez había encontrado un nuevo placer.

Jugo con su cabello por un rato, hacia pequeñas trenzas que le sacaban una pequeña risa al ver lo infantil que la hacía ver, incluso se atrevió a tomarle una foto, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente la acariciaba, dejando que el lacio cabello se escurriera entre sus dedos como agua, hasta que finalmente, los ojos marrones se abrieron y no dudaron en mirarla fijamente.

Detuvo su mano a mitad de camino cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba esperando que Jurina le preguntara que rayos estaba haciendo, alejando su mano de su cabello, pero incluso después de unos segundos en los que solo se miraron fijamente, ninguna de estas dos cosas sucedió.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Jurina sin moverse de su posición, voz ligeramente ronca

"Alrededor de las 9:30" Jurina volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y Rena, aunque titubeante, continúo acariciando su cabello, sorprendiéndose (y hasta emocionándose un poco), cuando Jurina no se opuso de ninguna manera, manteniendo su expresión tranquila, quizás incluso demasiado.

Sin detener las caricias, se recostó sobre la mesa para estar a la misma altura de la mirada de Jurina "¿Por qué has estado faltando tanto a clase?"

"He estado ocupada" Y un bostezo

"Creí que me estabas evitando" Confesó, las palabras salían fácil de su boca.

"No faltaría a clase solo para evitarte, no te creas tanto" Rio ligeramente, un poco por alivio, un poco porque a pesar de sus palabras, Jurina no le hablaba tosco, sino que, por el contrario, se sentía… natural, y hasta íntimo "He tenido más trabajo de lo normal, eso es todo"

Estaban en uno de esos momentos, en los que se sentía como si estuvieran en una burbuja, en los que olvidaba que era difícil hablar con Jurina, porque se sentía tan cómodo y placentero que casi parecía como que si se conocieran desde hace años.

"¿Cómo se lesiono Mayu?" En esos momentos, le gusta preguntar de todo, como si un deseo de no querer desperdiciar el momento la empujara hacerlo, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Jurina.

"Estando ebria intentó saltar un muro varios centímetros más alto que ella, intenté detenerla, pero cayó mal y se esguinzó el tobillo" Negó un poco con su cabeza, probablemente recordando esa noche y las malas decisiones de la más bajita "Pero no le digas que te dije, la avergüenza mucho, por eso siempre inventa que fue durante un partido"

Rio al imaginarse a una ebria Mayu creyendo que podía saltar un alto muro y a una irritada Jurina intentando evitarlo "Pareces su madre" bromeó.

"Es muy propensa a hacerse daño es demasiado torpe" Se defendió "Y cuando toma, cree que puede hacer de todo no puedes culparme"

"Creo que fue mala idea dejarla sola con Yuki ella a penas y es un humano funcional por si sola"

"Si algo les sucede al menos tendrán servicio preferencial en el hospital"

La sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Jurina más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó. A pesar de que su mano se había detenido, seguía sobre el cabello de Jurina, y sus miradas se sostenían una a la otra, le gustaba pensar que solo ella tenía el privilegio a lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre ellas en ese momento, a poder ver el iris marrón por tanto tiempo como quisiera, a verla frotar sus ojos como una niña debido al sueño, a conocerla por fuera de las mortíferas miradas y mala personalidad.

"Mayu se veía preocupada hoy" Para este punto, sus propias barreras habían caído un poco "No deberías llevar tan al límite tu cuerpo" Creyó que tal vez cometió un error cuando la severidad regreso al rostro de Jurina.

"A veces Mayu se preocupa más de lo necesario, no es para tanto"

"No fuiste a clase por una semana, y te acabas de quedar dormida sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, creo que si hablamos de ti, si es la gran cosa" La nariz de Jurina se arrugó un poco, había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa.

"No lo puedo evitar, hay trabajo que tiene que ser hecho"

"Pues hazlo cuidando tu cuerpo"

"¿Ahora quien es la que parece una madre?"

Su boca se abrió en un falso intento de verse ofendida, ya tenía preparada su respuesta, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar a su lado, haciendo que tuviera que levantar su cuerpo de la mesa "Ya llegaron por mi"

De igual manera Jurina retomo su posición "Creo que yo también me iré, no quiero a dos personitas molestándome por no dormir bien"

Rena le dio una mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, recibiendo el mismo tipo de mirada de Jurina. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron juntas hacia el estacionamiento, para esa hora el campus estaba vació, siendo también pocos los autos estacionados, así que fue fácil encontrar el jeep negro mate de Jurina.

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve?" Le preguntó Rena, no sabía que tan buena idea era dejar que Jurina condujera sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba agotado.

"Aún puedo conducir, por lo menos si sé contenerme cuando de conducir se trata. Si sintiera que lo mejor es no hacerlo, no dudaría en pedir en taxi" Le respondió con completa seguridad, no dejándole posibilidades de intentar contradecirla.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices" Encontró a Jiro-san esperando por ella, había llegado el momento de despedirse, y mentiría si dijera que no preferiría pasar un poco más de tiempo con la otra Matsui "Adiós" Giró su cuerpo en dirección al auto.

"Rena" Detuvo sus pasos y volteo su rostro hacia Jurina "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, nos vemos" Jurina dio dos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndole la mirada antes de girarse y alejarse de ella.

Se estiraron, los labios de Jurina se estiraron y formaron una sonrisa, sonrisa que estaba dirigida a ella. Se sentía tonta por sentirse de esa manera por una simple sonrisa, porque ahora realmente creía que, si Jurina se acercaba, tal vez podría escuchar su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

* * *

No podía quedarse quieta en el asiento trasero del auto. Sus pies se movían, mordía su labio inferior, desbloqueaba y volvía a bloquear su celular inmediatamente, sus dedos golpeaban el asiento, de cualquier manera, sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento, y la razón de ello, una sola sonrisa sincera de Matsui Jurina.

Tan solo en pensar en ella la hacía sentir como una adolecente que tenía la atención de quien le gusta por primera vez. Que se estuviera emocionando por tan pequeño gesto… pero es justamente en los detalles entre ellas, en donde se encuentra a si misma disfrutando de pensar en Jurina. Le había sonreído y había sido solo para ella, se sentía dueña de un secreto, como si hubiera obtenido un pedacito de algo que todos quieren, pero que solo a ella le pertenece, y ama ese tipo de privilegios.

Miraba su conversación con ella en su celular, ¿Debería escribirle? Quería hacerlo, pero estaba conduciendo así que mejor no lo hacía, pero quería hablar con ella (tal vez debió pedirle que le escribiera una vez llegará a casa), quería acariciar su cabello hasta que se quedara dormida, asegurarse de que no estuviera sobre esforzando su cuerpo, escucharla quejarse de las veces que ha tenido que cuidar de Mayu y sus ridículas historias juntas, y ver su nariz arrugarse al recordar los sucesos, ver su reacción al tomar un café muy amargo y reírse de sus expresiones, quería más tiempo con ella.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo, algo a lo que tenía que ponerle fin antes de que le tomara ventaja, pues comenzaba a sentirse parada en el borde de algo a lo que no estaba segura si quería dejarse caer.

"rita señorita"

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la grave voz proveniente del asiento del conductor.

"Perdón estaba algo distraída" Alejó el celular de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacer algo por impulso.

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preocupación pintaba sus palabras, después de lo que sucedió, Jiro-san siempre es de los primeros en preocuparse por ella.

Se apresuró a calmar las ideas de su conductor "No no, tan solo estoy algo cansada" _Cansada de pensar en Matsui Jurina. _

"¿Esta segura? Sabe que puede contarme cualquier cosa"

"Completamente segura" Le dedico una sonrisa genuina, viendo como la recibía a través del retrovisor.

"Me alegra ver que ya se ve más animada" Rena solo pudo responder con una sonrisa más, a ella también la alegraba ver que ya había recuperado gran parte de su vida "Hay algo que tengo que decirle"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron sutilmente, expectantes por lo que Jiro-san tenía para decirle "Soy toda oídos"

El hombre se aclaró su garganta y se removió en su asiento, aumentando aún más la inquietud que estaba provocando en ella.

"No sé si recuerda, pero mi hija estaba esperando tener un par de mellizos"

"Claro que lo recuerdo, y también cuanto nos reímos cuando me contaste que el esposo casi se desmaya sobre el pastel en el baby shower cuando le dieron la noticia" Una risa seca acompaño la suya, extraño.

"Bueno, pues los niños nacieron hace dos semanas"

Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó sin palabras por un instante "Esas son muy buenas noticias, por favor dale mis felicitaciones a Haruna-san"

Aunque creyó que eso era aquello de lo que quería hablare Jiro-san, el leve nerviosismo con el que había estado hablando el hombre le decía que ese no era el caso, nunca ha sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

"Lo haré, me ha estado insistiendo en que quisiera encontrarse contigo para ponerse al día"

"Eso me encantaría" La hija de Jiro-san es lo más cercano que conoce a una hermana mayor.

Jiro-san tomo aire por un momento, preparándose para lo que seguía

"Creí que ya había sentido todo el amor posible cuando tuve a mi hija, pero los nietos realmente te despiertan un pedacito del corazón que no sabías que tenías"

Rena asentía con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a través del retrovisor que tenía toda su atención.

"Me he visto jugando con ellos por horas sin darme cuenta, voy a visitarlos cada que puedo, e incluso mi hija los lleva en las noches, y a pesar de que no es mucho se han hecho dueños de todo mi tiempo libre"

Una bocanada más de aire y pequeños golpecitos ansiosos sobre el volante.

"Realmente tengo ganas de verlos crecer, quiero dedicarles todo mi tiempo y estar allí en todos los momentos, incluso los más insignificantes, tener aquello que me perdí siendo padre por mi falta de tiempo"

A este punto, Rena ya sentía que podía saber a dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación.

"Estoy muy agradecido con su familia, y entre mis más grandes prioridades esta su seguridad, la veo como una hija, por eso quería que usted fuera la primera persona a la que le notifico de mi decisión de finalmente retirarme"

* * *

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Yuki seguía sacando cada pedazo de tela que tenía dentro de su closet, mientras que ella la observaba acostada sobre su cama.

"No tengo ni idea, en realidad nunca pensé en que este día llegaría" Giro varias veces sobre el colchón, pequeños gimoteos acompañándola.

"Bueno pues te ha llegado el día en el que si o si tienes que dejar de depender de Jiro-san" Sacó un vestido negro con el escote bastante descubierto y que probablemente llegaba hasta el medio de su muslo "¿Qué te parece este?"

"Perfecto para mostrar tu sed" Recibió el vestido en la cara "No sé por qué te estas estresando tanto con tu atuendo, Mayu tan solo va a venir a ver una película no es como que vayan a ir a un restaurante cinco estrellas"

"Si, pero quiero que no pueda dejar de pensar en lo linda que me veo, tanto como para que no se pueda concentrar en la película" Tuvo que rodar sus ojos y aguantarse un par comentarios "De vuelta a tu tema, ya casi han pasado dos años, definitivamente es tiempo de que comiences a valerte por ti misma"

Gruño ante la reprimenda, la misma que ha venido escuchando ya por mucho tiempo – y que sabe es cierta "Entonces comenzaré a usar una bicicleta"

Yuki intento aguantar una carcajada, fallando al instante "¿Tu? ¿En bicicleta? Primero aprendo yo a tocar cinco instrumentos antes que verte pedalear por más de cinco minutos seguidos, es más, ¿Tan siquiera puedes montar en bicicleta?"

"Pues puedo aprender – esa falda te hace ver como en un cosplay de colegiala" Esta vez logró esquivar exitosamente la falda lanzada a su rostro "También puedo caminar"

"¿Vas a caminar kilómetros y kilómetros para ir a todos los lugares que quieres?" Eso tampoco necesitaba una respuesta.

"Definitivamente tienes que pensar en otra cosa, y creo que ambas sabemos que esa cosa, es sacar tu licencia de conducción, a menos que accedas a que te asignen otro conductor"

"Eso nunca" Se dejó caer sobre su espalda, se le estaban acabando todas las opciones "Aunque si tu sacarás tu licencia de conducir no me importaría aceptarte como mi conductora" No recibió una respuesta, era obvio que no la necesitaba

"Dios me imposibilito para poder conducir, simplemente no tengo las habilidades para hacerlo"

"Lo has intentado una vez, una ardilla apareció en tu camino no fue tu culpa que te asustaras tanto y terminaras golpeando un poste, ni siquiera ibas a más de cinco kilómetros por hora"

"Necesitas volver a repetir eso, si me asuste a tan poca velocidad, no creo que quieras verme en una carretera a más de 60 kilómetros por hora"

Yuki se detuvo a pensarlo, su rostro retorciéndose en una mueca de pavor "Puedes a 15 kilómetros por hora siempre, no debería pasar nada si vas por el carril de la derecha y mantienes encendidas las luces de advertencia para que sepan que una idiota va al volante"

Rena se sentó sobre la cama, solo para darle la mirada de _ambas sabemos que esa es una idea estúpida_ a su amiga, lanzándole a su vez una almohada que golpeo a Yuki exitosamente.

Se le estaban acabando las ideas, este día había llegado más rápido de lo que había pensado, aunque aún debería tener unas cuantas semanas hasta que el contrato con Jiro-san acabara por completo, pero no parecía que pudiera tener muchas opciones.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para acostumbrarte a un nuevo conductor" Esta vez, Yuki tomo asiento a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas "Puedo ir contigo hasta que logres acostumbrarte, no me importaría unos cuantos minutos más de viaje por un tiempo" Sacudió su mano ligeramente y le dedico una sonrisa

"Por qué tienes que ser tan buena amiga me haces sentir mal" Se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga.

"Porque alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de tu molesta persona" Sus sonrisas crecieron más al igual que el agarre su abrazo "Por cierto, recuerda que estas incluida en la película de hoy"

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo, aun no entiendo porque me obligas a ser el mal tercio"

"Porque Mayu dijo que quería traer a Jurina y eso solo significa que tú también tienes que estar" Dijo mientras regresaba a su gran closet, iba a tomar toda la tarde poder encontrar algo que satisfaga a Yuki allí dentro.

Al final, no volvió a hablar con Jurina. La cantidad de parciales y trabajos que tenían había tenido gran culpa en ello, incluso ella tenía que admitir que apenas y tenía tiempo para descansar, así que no se podía imaginar el horario de la otra Matsui, aunque por lo menos ya no tenía aquellos aros oscuros bajo sus ojos y no parecía que pudiera quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, así que al menos ya estaba cuidando mejor de sí misma.

Y por otra parte, había una especie de sentimiento que no sabe si llamarle temor, que le impedía acercarse a ella en los momento que veía la oportunidad. Como una sospecha de que tal vez volvería a ese tiempo en el que ni siquiera le respondía el saludo, y aquella familiaridad de esa noche fuera solo cosa de una vez, que la volviera a alejar como si fuera un mal hábito, que volviera a huir de ella.

"Aun no entiendo porque es que puedes montarte al auto de Jurina como si nada" Yuki se había acostado en la cama a su lado a tomar un descanso.

"No lo sé, supongo que es porque simplemente estaba segura de que no me haría nada" Le ha dado muchas vueltas, y esa ha sido la única conclusión a la que ha podido llegar.

"¿No tienes ningún tipo de síntoma?"

"La primera vez si empecé a sentirme como mi respiración se agitaba, pero después de hacer lo que he estado practicando con mi terapeuta, pude detener el desencadenamiento fácilmente" Dijo al recordar los hechos "Y la segunda vez fue tan fácil como con Jiro-san" Tanto que incluso pudo quedarse dormida.

"Una lástima que no trabaje como conductora"

Dijo Yuki en lo que en realidad tenía la intención de ser una broma, la pequeña risilla que la acompaño mientras miraba su celular hablaba de lo ridícula que la sola idea era, porque era incluso difícil imaginarse a Jurina como su conductora, pero el brillo en los ojos de Rena auguraba un plan que no seguía la lógica.

"¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?"

Una sonrisa pícara curvaba sus labios y Yuki la observaba como si estuviera presenciando como su amiga terminaba de volverse completamente loca, porque solo de esa manera podía pensar que esa idea funcionaría.

"Definitivamente enloqueciste, perdí a mi amiga" Pero Rena negó con cabeza tranquila manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Voy a conseguir que Jurina sea mi conductora" Después de todo, ella no es capaz de decir nunca que no.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Una actualización más corta de lo normal, pero prefiero publicar el capitulo de una vez que a tardar unas cuantas semanas más. Espero les guste :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Se escucharon tres golpecitos en la puerta, y después los pasos de Yuki corriendo desde su habitación.

Después de vente minutos de ver a su amiga decidir entre dos shorts de color coral u otro de color salmón (para Rena se veían iguales realmente), su paciencia terminó de agotarse y prefirió ir a la sala y jugar unas cuantas partidas de Mario Kart.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, viendo como Yuki se detenía de golpe a tomar un poco de aire, organizar su cabello y revisar con la cámara de su celular que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto, antes de tomar el picaporte.

Se había estado prometiendo que no iba a darle mucha importancia a los pensamientos de los que no se ha podido deshacer. Y qué si Jurina lucía adorable cuando no tenía su ceño fruncido y estaba somnolienta, o que creyó haber visto lo que parecía un pequeño hoyuelo cuando le sonrió y ahora solo podía soñar con lo encantadora que debe verse cuando ríe, o que se ha imaginado lo bien que debe sentirse estar entre sus brazos y ser envuelta en su calor, y que cuando estaba bajo una fina capa de sudor y con la respiración agitada se veía endemoniadamente atractiva; lo único que importaba en ese momento, era hacer algo en cuanto a su chofer, ya podía volver a ensoñar sobre Jurina en otro momento.

"Mayuyu"

"Yukirin"

Escuchó la voz de Yuki y Mayu, un tono más agudo de lo normal. Para este punto era bastante obvio que ambas se gustaban, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguna de las dos tomara el coraje necesario para confesarse y ya estarían celebrando la nueva pareja.

"Jurina-chan no te quedes parada ahí pasa"

¿Desde cuándo Yuki se había vuelto tan amiga de Jurina? En realidad, se ha dado cuenta que incluso y con su desdén, mucha más gente de la que creía es bastante amigable con la más joven, empezando por el grupo de Voleibol, sus cortantes miradas se vuelven de juguete cuando están dirigidas a las jugadoras, así que, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo un gran espacio entre ella y Jurina?

Su cuello se estiro, pudiendo ver finalmente la cabeza de Jurina entrar por la puerta tras Mayu. Llevaba lentes, joggers y un holgado suéter, fácilmente se podría pensar que acababa de salir de la cama… y se veía ridículamente bien.

Mayu le dedico una gran sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendo que se sintiera contagiada por el brillo que desprendía la más bajita.

"Rena-chaaan, siento que no te he visto por años"

"Solo ha pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos" Rio mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Mayu que se había casi que lanzado a sus brazos.

"Odio la semana de parciales" Se quejó Mayu "Tenemos que salir algún día, tu y yo"

"No puedo esperar" Aunque no sabía si iba a lograr seguirle el paso a Mayu, por lo que ha escuchado, a veces puede ser muy… inquieta.

"Es una promesa entonces. Iré a ayudar a Yuki con las palomitas, me dijo que las quería hacer caseras y algo me dice que no debo confiar mucho en sus habilidades en la cocina"

"Definitivamente no la puedes dejar sola con una estufa al lado" Dijo con una expresión alarmada.

A su mente regresaban imágenes de un muy fallido intento de hacer pizza. El uso del horno quedó prohibido para Yuki, y desde entonces sigue preguntándose cómo es que por la mente de alguien puede pasar la idea de pelar un huevo, estando completamente crudo.

Mayu no quiso perder más tiempo y corrió hacia la dirección que había tomado Yuki.

Y ahora solo eran ella y Jurina.

La más joven seguía parada en la mitad de la sala, su mirada divagando por toda la habitación, era fácil leer que le estaban molestando las cosas que estaban mal puestas, y no pudo evitar reír para ella misma. Mayu ya les había advertido que Jurina tiene un pequeño – gran – gusto por el orden y la limpieza, aunque no es nada extremo, si la fastidia de inmediato.

Así que Yuki y ella decidieron hacer lo más obvio en esa situación, y desordenaron a propósito un par de cosas.

"¿Acaso olvidaste cómo funciona el sentarse?" Habló después de un momento de ver a Jurina parada en la mitad de la sala juzgando con su mirada sus alrededores.

La mirada de Jurina cayó sobre ella por primera vez esa noche.

"Hola"

Trago profundo, era más fácil cuando solamente le asentía la cabeza y regresaba sus ojos a otro lugar, cómo se supone que actúe cuando tiene que enfrentar esa intensa mirada.

"Hola"

Y un silencio.

Incómodo.

Rena seguía sentada en el sillón, a pesar de que había trazado su plan, no encontraba las palabras. Jurina no la alejaba, pero ella tampoco sabía cómo continuar, y la verdad no sabe cuál de las dos cosas es peor.

Jurina volvió a observar a su alrededor, probablemente buscando un asiento, haciendo que la tensión en el aire aumentara incluso más, porque solo había dos sillones en los que cabían dos personas en cada uno, y era obvio que Yuki y Mayu iban a sentarse juntas en uno, así que el único lugar que restaba era al lado de Rena.

Si la situación fuese diferente no debería ser tan incómodo, pero solo están ellas dos en la habitación, con nada más que el sonido del menú principal de Mario Kart de fondo. Sabía que tuvo que haberle insistido a Yuki que comprara más muebles cuando decido mudarse a un apartamento ella sola.

"¿A dónde fue Mayu?" Finalmente, los pies de Jurina se movieron.

Al verla acercarse las neuronas de Rena volvieron a funcionar.

"Fue a la cocina a ayudar a Yuki con las palomitas" La ruidosa risa de ambas se escuchó desde la otra habitación junto con un estruendo "Espero que no te gusten mucho, no creo que vayan a ser muy comestibles"

Jurina se sentó a su lado con cierta cautela "La verdad solamente vine por las palomitas así que tal vez debería irme"

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ligero tono sarcástico camuflado en una monotonía, pero que poco a poco Rena comenzaba a ser capaz de diferenciar junto con sus otros los matices, y la incomodidad empezaba a disiparse.

"O podrías salvar la noche y pedir algún domicilio"

"Tenemos unos partidos pre clasificatorios para el torneo inter universidades, y hay una regla de no comer más de la grasa necesaria durante una semana antes, es más como un agüero, pero siempre terminan obligándome a seguirla, Mayu definitivamente me delataría"

A partir de ese momento la conversación giró alrededor del Voleibol y los próximos partidos, también sobre los raros agüeros que en algún momento Rena creyó como si fueran una religión, porque siempre ha sido un poco fácil de sugestionar, y puede jurar que Jurina parecía como si estuviera a punto de reírse a carcajadas cuando le estaba contando de la vez que lloro toda la noche por haber pisado la unión de un tatami cuando tenía diez años.

También se enteró que Jurina tenía su celular "_confiscado",_ pues cada vez que acaba la semana de exámenes, siempre sale con Mayu (Y a veces con otras personas) a algún lugar, bajo la condición de que Jurina no puede usar su celular, y siendo Rena testigo de que el celular de la más joven está constantemente recibiendo notificaciones, pudo entender las razones de la condición. Aun así, aprovecho para hacer más bromas de Jurina siendo la ocupada madre que saca tiempo para su hija.

Al final, una cosa llevo a la otra, y terminaron jugando Mario Kart.

"No quiero volver a jugar contigo eres una tramposa"

Mayu y Yuki entraron a la habitación, encontrándose con una Jurina luciendo completamente satisfecha, y a una aparente molesta Rena apuntando a la pantalla del televisor.

"Eres una mala perdedora Matsui"

A pesar de que se supone que estaba enojada, la sonrisa de Rena crecía en su rastro y al parecer ni siquiera ella misma se daba cuenta de esto.

"Se llama estrategia Rena"

"Guardaste un caparazón azul toda la partida y lo tiraste justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar, eres una cobarde"

"Pues esta cobarde te acaba de ganar"

"Mayu dile a tu madre que es una tramposa"

"Yuki dile a tú irritante mejor amiga que tiene que aprender a perder"

Les tomo más de un segundo poder reaccionar, de todo se imaginaron menos que no regresarían al silencio en el que habían dejado a las dos Matsui, pero pronto las sonrisas llegaron a sus rostros, la noche iba a ser más divertida de lo que se esperaban.

* * *

Bostezó por enésima vez, la película ya debía ir por poco más de la mitad, pero hace mucho que Rena había dejado de prestarle atención. Nunca ha sido fan de ver películas, su atención siempre termina desviándose a cualquier otra cosa antes de que la trama la pueda atrapar, y las películas de terror en especial son las que menos le gustan, son demasiado repetitivas y predecibles como para poderla entretener.

Pero Yuki las amaba, y por como los ojos de Mayu se resistían a parpadear se podía deducir que a ella también le gustaban.

Lo que realmente no se esperó en lo absoluto, fueron los pequeños brincos que daba el cuerpo sentado a su lado.

El espacio que había entre ella y Jurina se había ido reduciendo poco a poco con cada aparición de cualquier sombra extraña en la pantalla, tanto que Rena ya podía sentir como el cuerpo de Jurina se tensaba con los jump scares.

Nunca hubiera adivinado que Jurina era una miedosa, porque para empezar, la película era bastante ridícula, sus efectos especiales parecían hechos por cualquier aficionado y la historia era predecible hasta la medula, pero aun así, la chica a su lado tragaba profundo y sostenía la respiración cuando la protagonista sentía que había algo tras de ella y aquella musiquita que se supone debía aumentar el suspenso resonaba.

Quería molestarla, burlarse un poco de ella, pero se veía adorable y eso no ayudaba a sus planes. Su pecho se llenaba de una cálida sensación, sensación que se expandía hasta la punta de sus dedos y le curvaba los labios sin importar cuanto se resistiera.

La protagonista corría huyendo de lo que Rena supone era el guardián demonio de un mundo de los sueños o cualquier dimensión extraña – se entretuvo con su celular cuando lo estaban explicando.

Jurina se removía en su asiento, y la sensación hormigueante que le recorría la piel aumentaba.

El demonio atrapaba la pierna de la chica, produciendo un sonido de huesos fracturándose, y los gritos de la protagonista eran ensordecedores mientras que la deforme sonrisa del demonio le llegaba a las orejas.

El hombro de Jurina ya rozaba con el suyo, y la atención de Rena solo se podía concentrar en su perfil y en como las diferentes luces del televisor jugaban con sus facciones, y la sensación comenzaba a volverse insoportable, era como si la estuviera obligando a hacer algo, algo que llego cuando Jurina cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando más demonios comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la protagonista.

Recostó su cabeza sobre los tensos hombros de Jurina, notando como su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo ante la repentina acción. Sintió como su rostro se calentaba cuando Jurina giro su rostro hacia ella. Fue incapaz de devolverle la mirada incluso si la sentía tan cerca, tan solo se quedó estática mirando al televisor y esperando que la otra Matsui no la alejara.

Trago profundo, sentía a su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

La protagonista lograba liberarse del agarre del demonio, siendo ayudada por la figura de una niña. Mayu y Yuki aplaudían ante la aparición del personaje, exactamente cuánto tiempo se distrajo con su celular.

La atención de Jurina regreso a la película, y el aire dejo sus pulmones en alivio.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, su impulsividad había tomado el control por un segundo, tal vez debería alejarse. Pero eso haría las cosas aún más incómodas, además, quería seguir allí, cerca de Jurina. Pero y sí solo la había molestado más–

Justo cuando estaba arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones, Jurina volvió a moverse un poco, pero en esta ocasión para mover su brazo izquierdo, rodeando su cuerpo, reposándose en su cintura y acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

En esta ocasión no pudo evitar levantar su mirada, pero Jurina continúo con la suya en la película.

Su corazón martillaba dentro de su pecho, y sabía que sus mejillas debían estar tomando color. El abrazo de Jurina era justo como se lo había imaginado, envolvente, gentil y cálido; pero lo que no se había imaginado era lo bien que su cuerpo encajaba dentro de sus brazos, lo embriagante que podía ser su esencia cítrica, tanto que se sentía tentada a probar un poco más su suerte y acariciar con su nariz la piel de su cuello.

Pero por sobre todo, le gustaba lo segura que se sentía estando a su lado, y al final, le fue imposible volver a concentrarse en la película.

* * *

Yuki despedía a Mayu con un largo, largo abrazo; se estaba tomando su tiempo diciéndole algo en voz baja. Jurina ya debía estar en el auto maldiciendo todo lo que estaban tardando ella y Mayu en bajar, arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido a llevarlas a ambas.

"Te escribiré en cuanto llegue"

Los ojos de Mayu llenos de pesar por tener que partir, y las manos de ambas se mantenían unidas hasta que la distancia no lo permitió más. Era una linda escena, y Rena esperaba que las cosas se dieran pronto entre ellas, en su opinión, le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto sin necesidad.

"Te veo mañana" Pero por otra parte, Rena no tenía ganas de una despedida dramática.

"¿Se lo dijiste a Jurina?" Yuki la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, su mirada era tan intensa que hacía parecer el asunto más serio de lo que era "Ya sabes que" Rena rio ante el abrumante misterio que le estaba poniendo su amiga al tema.

"No, no lo hice" Le respondió cuando la expresión de Yuki comenzaba a ponerse molesta "No encontré la ocasión"

Había fallado totalmente en tan siquiera insinuarle a Jurina que fuera su conductora. Después de que vieron todo el resto de la película abrazadas, no fue capaz dirigirle la mirada, y podía ver que Jurina también se sentía de la misma manera.

No se arrepentía de nada, era todo lo contrario, una vez finalizo la película y sus cuerpos se separaron tan rápido como un rayo cuando Yuki y Mayu giraron sus rostros hacia ellas, sintió el deseo de volver a ella, de volver esos momentos cosa de todos los días, de saber que tenía unos brazos a los que volver.

Simplemente fue incapaz de volver a hablarle sin sentir que se le iba a salir el corazón.

"Claro, estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con ella como para acordarte de eso, lo entiendo" Y ahora era una mirada pícara en el rostro de su mejor amiga "Y se suponía que hoy era mi cita" La sonrisa burlona de Yuki se añadió a su rostro junto con sus cejas que subían y bajaban.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Fingió una risa y un rostro despreocupado, pero sabía que se le notaba el nerviosismo a leguas. No las habían visto ¿o sí?

Yuki se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en su pierna izquierda, juzgándola con la mirada porque definitivamente si las habían visto "Estabas tan acurrucada con Jurina que me dio envidia, se suponía que Mayu y yo debíamos ser quienes estuvieran abrazadas toda la película"

Se apresuró a taparle la ruidosa boca a su amiga "Tan solo fue la mitad de la película"

El claxon del auto de Jurina interrumpió lo que Yuki iba a decir

"Ya hablaremos luego" Se apresuró a salir, no quería aguantarse a Jurina quejándose por tardar más y no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un interrogatorio de Yuki, o cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con Jurina realmente.

"Solo para que lo sepas, la casa de Mayu es más cerca que la tuya" Dijo Yuki a su espalda mientras se iba.

Así que iba a tener más tiempo con Jurina a solas.

* * *

"No puedo creer que hayan arruinado el final de esa manera" Se quejaba Mayu desde el asiento trasero "De un segundo al otro la protagonista ya tenía las habilidades de exorcizar hasta al mismísimo lucifer, ridículo"

Rena solo podía intentar reír y asentir ante la crítica de Mayu, porque la verdad era que a pesar de que había estado allí frente al televisor, no podía decir que se había visto la película. Mientras Mayu seguía protestando sobre las decisiones del escritor, Jurina y ella compartían miradas cómplices de reojo dentro del auto, sus labios se curvaron al imaginar que por la mente de Jurina podía estar pasando lo mismo que por la de ella.

"Solo porque sea la protagonista no significa que pueda sacar poderes del bolsillo solo porque sí" Era increíble la cantidad de palabras que tenía Mayu "La próxima vez, deberíamos ver una comedia"

"La próxima vez debemos prohibirte escoger la película" Habló Jurina, haciendo que Mayu pusiera una expresión ofendida, con mano en el pecho y pestañeo dramático incluido.

"Las mejores películas que hemos visto las he escogido yo" Se defendió la más bajita asomando su cabeza por el centro de los dos asientos delanteros.

"Una película buena dentro de diez malas no te debería hacer sentir orgullosa, y ya te dije que te sientes bien" Jurina empujo la frente de Mayu hacia atrás haciendo que regresara a su asiento, Rena rio ante la familiaridad de la escena "La próxima vez yo escogeré la película"

"Me niego a ver tres horas de películas de súper héroes" Los brazos de Mayu se cruzaban "Rena-chan ayúdame"

"La verdad tengo que admitir que también me gustan los súper héroes" La cantidad de acción y escenas saturadas con efectos especiales y explosiones innecesarias, lograban mantener su interés durante toda la película.

"¿Por qué siempre me consigo amigas con los peores gustos?" Mayu negaba con la cabeza.

"Si si lo que tú digas, ya podrás quejarte otro día ya llegamos a tu casa"

Jurina detenía el auto justo antes de la entrada a la unidad, el mismo hombre robusto que Rena recordaba de la primera vez que fue a la casa de Mayu, se asomaba desde el pequeño puesto de control.

"No te preocupes Jurina te sigo queriendo, aunque tus gustos sean un asco" Mayu le lanzaba un beso que hizo que el ceño de la más joven se frunciera "Nos vemos Rena-chan, no olvides lo que prometimos" La más bajita agitaba su mano mientras salía del auto, y en cuestión de segundos, solo estaban ella y Jurina en el auto.

Por un momento solo estuvo concentrada en su celular, intentando junto con Yuki a través de mensaje de texto, pensar en las palabras correctas para preguntarle a Jurina que fuera su conductora, solo para llegar a la obvia conclusión de que simplemente debía decírselo y ya, la parte verdaderamente difícil era convencerla.

Guardo su celular y giro su rostro hacia Jurina, sus ojos concentrados en la carretera y su dedo índice golpeando suavemente el volante.

"Así que… eres una miedosa"

Los hombros de Jurina se encogieron inmediatamente y su rostro se contrajo por un segundo "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No tengas el descaro de negarlo"

Se rio ante la expresión de Jurina, como si fuera una niña a la que acababan de atrapar con las manos en la masa, pero se negaba a aceptar su travesura a pesar de que se le veía la culpa en toda la cara.

"Y que si es así, es normal que mi cuerpo reaccione ante estímulos externos que aparecen de manera sorpresiva, el miedo le ha permitido a la humanidad sobrevivir ya que es un mecanismo que busca preservar el bien estar físico al ponernos alerta sobre posibles peligros"

"Eras demasiado nerd tan solo acepta que eres una miedosa" Su sonrisa crecía más, y podía ver que incluso los labios de Jurina querían curvarse "No dejabas de abrazarme fuerte cada vez que algo sucedía" Se atrevió a mencionar.

"No es como que tú no me abrazar fuerte de vuelta no pretendas salir inocente"

Se sentía bien, hablar con Jurina así se sentía bien, fastidiar con Jurina se sentía bien, reír con Jurina se sentía bien, verla sonriendo se sentía bien, porque justo como lo esperaba, unos hoyuelos decoraban su sonrisa; la misma persona que lograba intimidar con una mirada y que era vista como la más apática y arrogante de toda la universidad, también tenía la sonrisa más encantadora.

"Debo admitir que eres una almohada muy cómoda"

Comenzó a reconocer las casas y edificios, ya estaban cerca a su casa, y por mucho que le gustaría seguir con aquella conversación, tenía algo que hacer primero.

"Jurina"

La sonrisa de la que iba al volante se esfumo al escuchar su nombre con un tono serio, girando su rostro por un instante hacia Rena para después regresar la vista a la carretera y un pequeño _hmm _le decía a Rena tenía su atención.

"Por favor se mi conductora"

Un corto bufido en forma de risa y otra corta mirada de Jurina, pero Rena seguía con su semblante tan serio como su ansiedad se lo permitía.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Dijo Jurina después de unos segundos en los que desvió su mirada hacia Rena repetidamente esperando por la continuación de algún chiste.

Pero Rena negó con su cabeza.

"Mi conductor renuncio, y por razones… algo personales, no puedo aceptar a otro conductor– y tampoco es una opción sacar mi pase de conducción ni lo menciones" Jurina cello sus labios de nuevo, escuchando con atención las palabras de Rena "He pensado en diferentes opciones, pero solo se me ocurre que tú seas mi conductora"

Jurina se mantenía en silencio, y los nervios de Rena crecían con cada segundo.

"Solo tienes que recogerme en la mañana, tu puedes decirme a qué horas, y traerme de vuelta una vez las clases acaben, esperare a que tus clases y entrenamientos acaben si es necesario" Añadió en un intento de persuadir (omitiendo sus viajes al centro comercial y a casa de Yuki ya podrían hablar de eso después)

El Jeep negro mate se detuvo, ya habían llegado a su casa, pero seguía sin obtener una respuesta. Tal vez lo había logrado, la última vez que logro convencer a Jurina de algo también se tomó su tiempo, pellizcando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza de la misma manera. Sus esperanzas crecían, Sae tenía toda la razón, Jurina no puede decir que –

"Claro que no voy a ser tu chofer Rena"


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

"Jurina"

Su voz ya sonaba agotada, como parte de un quejido mezclado con aburrición. Su rostro recostado sobre su cuaderno coordinaba a la perfección con el tedio que se veía no solo en su rostro sino también en todo su cuerpo.

"Jurina"

Continúo llamando a quien estaba a su lado como si estuviera en modo automático, pero la más joven seguía con su vista fija en el profesor, completamente imperturbada por los constantes llamados de Rena.

"Ju-ri-na"

Intentó obtener su atención golpeando ligeramente su brazo con la punta de su lápiz, pero la chica simplemente cerró sus ojos por un segundo mientras tomaba aire, regresando de nuevo su mirada al viejo hombre que seguía hablando desde su escritorio, tomando notas de lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo, Rena dejó de escuchar hace bastante.

"Juuu riiii naaaa"

Acerco su rostro al cuaderno de la otra, pero Jurina continuaba ignorando todos sus intentos como si tuviera un doctorado en ello. Así que Rena no tuvo más opción que hacer uso de su última opción. Tomo de nuevo el lápiz entre sus dedos, retomando su posición erguida en la silla, y aprovechando que el profesor había comenzado a mostrar un video y que Jurina estaba completamente concentrada, escribió en el perfecto cuaderno de Jurina, en medio de su perfecta letra y su perfecta organización.

_Se mi conductora… por favor… _

Para cuando terminó, Jurina ya tenía su mirada en ella, y si no fuera porque ha tenido que soportar su intensa mirada más veces de las que puede recordar, se habría intimidado bastante bajo la mirada de la más joven, pero en ese momento Rena no hizo más que inclinar su cabeza a un lado y abrir sus ojos en su mejor acto de niña buena.

Jurina volvió a cerrar sus ojos, a tomar aire, para después abrirlos, tomar su lápiz y escribir bajo la letra de Rena.

_Te prometo que voy a encontrar la manera de ponerte una orden_

_de restricción si no te detienes, ya te dije que no voy a ser tu chofer._

Jurina escribió tan rápido que casi parecían que iban a salir chispas de la punta de su lápiz, borrando inmediatamente con la misma intensidad su pequeña charla que arruinaba la perfección de sus notas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que se lo pidió, y desde entonces Rena no ha cesado en intentar que Jurina le diera el sí.

Sin falta, todos los días ha estado sobre la más joven, intentando convencerla de todas las maneras. Primero le ofreció dinero, justo como se lo esperaba la rechazó inmediatamente, dinero no era algo que precisamente Jurina necesitara. Después le dijo que podía pedirle lo que quisiera, pero al igual que el dinero, Jurina no necesitaba nada de ella.

Así que lo único que le quedaba, era su obstinación y orgullo, porque ahora más que una necesidad, se había vuelto un capricho, la pequeña niña mimada que tenía dentro no le permitía desistir, quería que Jurina fuera quien tomara aquel lugar, tenía que ser ella, y de alguna manera la iba a obtener.

Para la felicidad de Rena, la clase finalmente acabó después de algunos minutos más.

"Pero si ya me has llevado varias veces, seguro no te toma nada de tiempo y Mayu me contó que de hecho no te desvías tanto de tu camino"

"Dos veces, te he llevado dos veces" Jurina caminaba rápido, como queriendo huir de Rena, pero esta la perseguía por lo corredores, de igual manera iban al mismo lugar junto a las mismas personas (Yuki y Mayu) "Y ya te lo he dicho, tengo muchos otros lugares a los que ir a parte de casa, no puedo simplemente pensar en que tengo que llevar una niña consentida conmigo y asegurarme de que llegue bien hasta la puerta de su casa"

"Y yo ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte a donde tengas que ir hasta que puedas llevarme" Ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que han tenido exactamente la misma conversación "Y no soy ninguna niña consentida" Si lo era, pero antes que aceptarlo tenía una discusión que ganar.

"Ah sí, entonces demuestra que eres responsable de ti misma y transporta tu cuerpecito como una buena adulta independiente"

"Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú"

"Pues no lo pareces"

Tomaron los asientos en la mesa que habían estado guardando Yuki y Mayu, ambas luciendo entretenidas con la discusión entre las dos Matsui. Secretamente habían hecho una apuesta sobre cual desistiría primero.

La más bajita estaba del lado de Jurina, sabía que a pesar de que su amiga le cuesta decir que no, también sabe que es la persona más testaruda que ha pisado Japón, y que cuando toma una decisión no hay nada que la haga cambiar de parecer. Lo vivió en carne y hueso cuando en cuarto grado termino por ayudarla a _liberar_ un par de hámsters que tenían en su clase, y todo porque a Jurina le parecía demasiado cruel que los separaran para evitar que se reprodujeran. Al final las descubrieron porque efectivamente, los hámsters tuvieron crías y sus pequeños seres de 9 años no supieron qué hacer con 8 roedores bebés. Más de un mes de castigo para ambas y aun así Jurina nunca se disculpó ni con la profesora ni con sus padres ni con los demás estudiantes.

Mientras que por otro lado, Yuki no tenía un solo pelo que dudara de que Rena conseguiría – así sea con métodos cuestionables – que Jurina aceptara ser su conductora, o por lo menos conductora provisional. Ha tenido que ser testigo de los más ridículos caprichos, pasando de ser aquella extravagante niña que cambiaba de mochila cada semana que la veía con malos ojos de lejos en su colegio, a su mejor amiga que de alguna manera consigue tickets para premier de películas que ni siquiera termina por prestarles atención.

Y así, un café y un almuerzo era lo que estaba en juego entre ellas.

"¿Podrías al menos darme un respiro mientras comemos?" Pedía Jurina mientras dejaba su mochila en su silla, dispuesta a ir hacia la multitud y a hacer una fila, si es que con eso conseguía descansar de Rena y si insistencia.

"Solo si me traes un melón pan" Rena esbozó una sonrisa, y Jurina tenía que cerrar sus ojos y respirar de nuevo, a este paso se iba a convertir en una guía espiritual con todo el trabajo de paciencia y meditación que está teniendo que hacer.

"No sé cómo la soportas" Dijo en voz baja hacia Yuki antes de caminar hacia la fila.

"Pareces estar disfrutando esto" Habló Mayu cuando el rostro fastidiado de Jurina estaba lejos.

"Tal vez, algunas de sus reacciones son graciosas" Aceptó Rena, viendo como Yuki y Mayu comenzaban a intercambiar miradas cómplices, desde que todo esto comenzó, esas dos han estado actuando raro "A veces refunfuña como si fuera una niña pequeña, es lindo"

El rostro de Yuki giro con tanta fuerza que Rena creyó que pudo haberse quebrado el cuello, y la sonrisa socarrona fue reemplazada por una de shock, todo tan exagerado como solo Yuki sabía hacerlo. Algo estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga, y probablemente era algo que no podía decir frente a Mayu, pues después de un segundo, trago profundo y su expresión se relajó.

"Creo que ya es hora de que cambies tu estrategia, tienes dos semanas hasta que el contrato de Jiro-san termine y aún no has logrado nada"

"De hecho, ya aceptó llevarme los días que tenga entrenamiento" Informó sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro "Al parecer son los únicos días que va directo a casa desde la universidad"

"¿De verdad es tan ocupada?"

La pregunta de Yuki iba dirigida a Mayu; en realidad eso era algo que Rena también quería saber, tan solo ha podido presenciar el trabajo de Jurina una vez, y por lo que pudo ver parecía un trabajo que requería un tiempo completo, así que Rena podía hacerse una idea de lo difícil que debía ser intentar balancear ese tipo de trabajo y mantener un promedio académico, cuando ella apenas y podía encontrar tiempo para relajarse teniéndose que preocupar únicamente por la universidad.

"Creo que no es necesario preguntarlo, tiene que asegurarse del manejo de uno de los principales hospitales de Tokyo mientras intenta mantener unas notas que satisfagan sus estándares, así que si, es la persona de 19 años más ocupada que conozco"

Cada vez que Mayu hablaba de los sobreesfuerzos que Jurina hace, siempre esta aquella sensación de frustración mezclada con preocupación en su rostro, como alguien que ha tenido que acostumbrarse a la impotencia de no poder hacer mucho a parte de observar y acompañar, pero una vez tiene que hablar de ello, toda la molestia y amargura resurge con facilidad.

"Si es tan extremo ¿No debería dejar el club de Volley? Así podría tener ese tiempo libre" A pesar de que también lo había pensado, no tuvo el valor para decirlo, así que agradece tener a Yuki para decir ese tipo de imprudencias.

"De hecho, que juegue Voleibol demuestra que ya se está tomando las cosas con calma. A pesar de que aún se mantiene muy ocupada, la situación era mucho peor cuando recién recibió el puesto, en ese entonces no dormía más de tres horas diarias, en repetidas veces se saltaba comidas, literalmente parecía un cadáver andante, no sabía que unas ojeras podían ser tan profundas, pero no había nadie que pueda hacer que se detuviera, hasta que bueno…" Mayu se detuvo a pensar por un momento, buscando las palabras correctas "digamos que su cuerpo se lo exigió y tuvo que detener su paso, desde entonces se vio obligada a sacar mínimo dos días libres de trabajo, aunque estoy segura que cuando llega a casa trabaja un poco más, es un caso perdido"

"¿Por qué aceptó tomar ese puesto si era tan difícil? es decir, aún es muy joven" Dijo Rena, solamente conocía la parte rosa de tomar un lugar tan prestigioso, el reconocimiento y el respeto, pero ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva, también era el sacrificio de sus años de juventud, y probablemente también de salud y estabilidad mental "Además ¿No es necesario un título universitario para ejercer ese puesto?"

"No tenía otra opción realmente, no cuando es su padre quién lo pide, ya sabes, por alguna razón Jurina se volvió incapaz de decir que no" No había mucho que pudiera respaldarla a parte del ceño fruncido de la más bajita y la repulsión con la que lo menciono, pero algo le decía a Rena que a Mayu no le agradaba mucho el padre de Jurina "Y desde pequeña ha recibido clases especiales para el día en que tuviera que tomar el lugar"

Quería inquirir más sobre aquello, en ella estaba naciendo esta necesidad de saber más de Jurina, y al parecer, había mucho que tenía por descubrir, pero de momento, quería escucharlo de la boca de la más joven. Así que dejaron el tema allí, porque intentar saber más ya se sentía como invadir un lugar al que aún no tienen permitido entrar.

Jurina regreso después de quince minutos, con las manos completamente llenas y nada más que quejas saliendo de su boca, al igual que siempre, ya sea del calor que se acumula en las filas a pesar de que es otoño, o de lo mal que sirve la Señora del extraño lunar en su ojo, o de cualquier pequeñez que solo a ella le molesta, pero para este punto, a Rena ya solo le hacía gracia.

* * *

Era un jueves, para ser más exactos, un jueves a las ocho de la noche en el Gimnasio 3; y eso solo puede significar, entrenamiento del equipo de Voleibol de la Universidad, y esa era explicación suficiente para que Matsui Rena hubiera estado en aquel gimnasio sentada dos horas viendo a mujeres golpear un balón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por lo menos Yuki estaba con ella, al parecer para su amiga se había vuelto rutina visitar a – su próxima a ser novia – Mayu en sus entrenamientos e ir a quien sabe qué lugar una vez acabados, no ha querido saber los detalles.

"Es hasta sorprendente lo persistente que es" Habló Yuki, refiriéndose a aquella idiota que estaba parada en la línea de saque teniendo un balón en su mano izquierda y tomando aire antes de lanzarlo hacia arriba.

"Por lo menos ya ha mejorado su efectividad" Respondió Rena al ver como Jurina lograba golpear el balón de manera que pasara la malla y cayera dentro de los límites del campo "De diez golpes lo hace bien cuatro veces, hace unas semanas era solo un par, así que de algo le ha servido"

"¿Los has estado contando?" Sus ojos bien abiertos y su expresión en medio del asombro y la diversión.

"No es como que tenga mucho que hacer" Aceptó Rena sin mucho problema, su celular no logra entretenerla lo suficiente, y debe admitir que ha comenzado a querer ver como Jurina logra de una vez por todas dominar el saque.

"Hay como 15 otras personas en este gimnasio haciendo muchas otras cosas incluso juegan partidos, ¿Cómo es posible que solo te puedas concentrar en Jurina y en su loop infinito de intentar saques en salto?" Yuki agitaba su mano frente a su rostro para hacer que divergiera la vista de la más joven.

No hizo más que encogerse de hombros "¿Porque el saque tiene más impacto?" Intento encontrar una respuesta cualquiera, pero el semblante incrédulo de Yuki decía que claramente no le creía.

"He estado queriendo preguntarte esto…" La voz de su amiga bajo su tono y su cuerpo se acercó, como si alguien realmente las pudiera escuchar por sobre el sonido de los balones, pero Rena le siguió el juego – como siempre lo hace – y dejo que se acercara a su oído "¿Acaso te está empezando a gustar Jurina de verdad?"

Su cuerpo se alejó rápidamente y su boca dibujo una perfecta circunferencia "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?" Su tono lleno de negación.

"Pues yo creía que no la soportas, pero ahora encuentras lindo como gruñe cuando la fastidias y no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima, además sé que piensas que luce sexy mientras entrena siempre muerdes tu uña cuando ves algo sexy y creo que ya estás que la partes"

Automáticamente reviso sus uñas, asegurándose que sus pequeñas seguían allí sanas y salvas

"En primer lugar, si pasas mucho tiempo con alguien terminas acostumbrándote a sus hábitos incluso los malos, segundo, tan solo la miro porque no tengo mucho más que hacer, y tercero, es inevitable no pensar que es sexy pero eso no significa que me guste, hay algo que se llama objetividad y no puedes negar que se ve muy bien" _Grito_ en medio de susurros, porque tenía que dejarle claro a Yuki que a ninguna célula de su cuerpo le estaba empezando a gustar Jurina ni su estúpida sonrisa encantadora.

"Rena, escucha" Ahora Yuki era la única que estaba calmada entre ambas "Sé que hicimos una apuesta, pero no creo que debas llevarlo muy lejos, mi intención no era poner en juego los sentimientos de ambas" Tal vez era tarde, pero Yuki quiso aclarar aquello. Tan solo había pensado que con que Yuji las viera unas cuantas veces juntas era suficiente para molestarlo, ese objetivo ya se había cumplido mucho más que solo dos veces, así que ya no había necesidad de seguir con su apuesta "Vamos a olvidarnos de la apuesta"

"Oh no claro que no" Pero Rena era todo lo contrario a Yuki, ella tenía que llevarlo todo hasta el extremo, no le gustaba hacer las cosas a medias, y la verdad aún estaba alterada por la pregunta de Yuki como para pensar con claridad "Voy a ganar esa apuesta así no te guste, no voy a dejar que te retractes ahora"

Yuki la conocía, tal vez incluso más de lo que quisiera, y sabía que por lo menos en ese momento, no iba a poder hacerla entrar en razón, con Rena siempre es necesario esperar hasta que tenga un par de choques para hacer que vea las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Está bien, está bien" Primero tenía que calmar un poco los humos "Tan solo prométeme que nadie va a salir con el corazón roto"

"Esa vas a ser tú porque definitivamente vas a perder" Le había echado leña a una mecha que no debía ser encendida.

"Son tal para cual, un par de cabezas huecas" Su amiga tenía 10 años, lo acababa de confirmar.

El estremecedor chillar del silbato de la entrenadora le puso fin a su conversación. Al igual que al final de todos los entrenamientos, la mujer de unos 40 años vestida en un chándal con los colores naranja y blanco de la universidad, las llamaba a todas para una última charla antes de dar por terminado el entrenamiento del día. Una vez las jugadoras comenzaban a disiparse, Mayu corrió hacia ellas, sonrisa en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos, Yuki a su lado imitando inmediatamente a la más bajita.

"Iré a cambiarme, no tardare" Dijo Mayu antes de volver a correr, en esta ocasión hacia la entrada de los camerinos.

_Por lo menos el no tardare de Mayu no es el de Jurina. _

Buscó a la más joven dentro de las demás jugadoras, encontrándose con su mirada rápidamente. Jurina aún no se había movido del centro del campo, y por la incomodidad con la que movía su mano sobre su cuello, Rena podía decir que muy buenas noticias no le tenía cuando con su otra mano le pedía que se acercara.

Caminó hacia ella, lista para escuchar cualquier tontería que se le hubiera pudiera ocurrir, como que había olvidado su jabón favorito entonces tendría que ir a comprar otro para poder tomar su "corta" ducha, o que preferiría esperar a que todas salgan para poder tener el espacio adecuado en los camerinos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Nada de sonrisas que hicieran a su estómago sentirse raro, ni miradas de anhelo que estremecieran su corazón, así eran las cosas entre ellas, tan solo porque ya puede soportarla no significa que le guste.

Pero

Quizas Yuki tenía más razón de la que creía cundo dijo que Jurina le tenía que parecer sexy, y es que es imposible no pensarlo cuando la tienes tan cerca; clavículas bien marcadas, pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cuello y piel pálida que se pintaba de un ligero rojo; pero más de la mitad de la universidad piensa lo mismo no es cosa de ella. Aunque ciertamente se le está volviendo un mal hábito observarla por más tiempo del normal, y es mucho más difícil de controlar cuando su cuerpo aún recuerda la sensación de su piel en la punta de sus dedos.

"Hoy me toca recoger el gimnasio" Confesó sin ninguno rodeo.

Rena abrió más sus ojos, girando su cabeza para mirar bien a su alrededor. Balones tirados por todas partes no había una sola esquina que estuviera libre, toallas esparcidas en las bancas y botellas de agua en sus costados, mancuernas, aros y bandas elásticas también se podían ver en el suelo, y todo eso, sin contar con que también debían quitar la malla.

"Por lo menos dime que no tienes que hacerlo todo sola"

"No tengo que hacerlo todo sola" Un rayo de esperanza "Pero Sae no vino hoy así que esta vez sí me toca hacer todo sola" Juraría que dijo lo primero solo para poder molestarla más con lo segundo "Puedes ayudarme y terminar más rápido, o volver a sentarte y esperar el doble"

Rena entrecerró sus ojos con recelo, había algo en Jurina que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación "¿No estarás haciendo esto a propósito o sí?"

"Como podría hacerlo, la repartición la hacen en orden alfabética y no es mi culpa que Sae no viniera" Jurina comenzó a recoger los balones que estaban cerca y a lanzarlos dentro del carrito "Además, para que quisiera hacer eso"

"Ya sabes, para que no quiera que seas mi conductora" De igual manera, comenzó a recoger balones, entre las dos iban a terminar más rápido y eso era lo que más quería.

"No tengo necesidad de hacer eso porque no voy a ser tu chofer sin importar que" Jurina lanzaba desde lejos los balones intentando hacer una cesta dentro del carrito, fallando terriblemente.

"Eso ya lo veremos y como puedes tener tan mala puntería a pesar de ser tan atlética"

"Como si pudieras hacerlo mejor"

Y eso fue todo, a pesar de que se suponía que la iba a ayudar para hacer las cosas más rápido, terminaron tardando más porque tenían que ver cuál de las dos podía acertar más veces. Sorprendentemente ganó Rena aunque fue por poco, aun así, el ceño de Jurina no podía ser más marcado al igual que su molestia, y Rena gozaba con esto sin contenerse ni un poco, no la iba a dejar descansar, su puntería era tan mala que era hilarante.

"Ahora solo falta meterlo todo en el cuarto útil" Dijo Jurina después de recostar el último de los pesados postes de la malla contra el suelo junto a la malla ya doblada "Puedes ir llevando el carrito con los balones yo llevare el resto de las cosas, no queremos que te rompas una uña"

"Gracias por tu consideración" Rena no se opuso, no quería ni siquiera intentar cargar con las cosas de la malla o cualquiera de las otras cosas pesadas, eso se lo iba a dejar a Jurina y sus tontos músculos.

Camino arrastrando el carrito lleno de los balones de Voleibol, dejando el chirrido de las ruedas a su paso. Supuso que el cuarto útil era en aquella puerta color bronce en una de las esquinas del gimnasio; una vez frente a la puerta pudo detallar un balón de Voleibol tallado con el nombre de la universidad, notando de igual manera que no tenía picaporte alguno, solamente una pequeña ranura para una llave; al empujar, no solo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba abierta, sino también que era la puerta más pesada con la que se había topado en su vida.

Sus pies se detuvieron bajo el marco, nada más que una muy tenue luz amarillenta iluminaba el cuarto que resulto ser estrecho, mucho más estrecho de lo que se imaginaba. Las desordenadas estanterías a los lados llenas de cintas, cajas y hasta polvorientos trofeos de quien sabe hace cuantos años le quitaban aún más espacio, dejando nada más que una especie de corredor por el que probablemente solo cabía el carrito y una persona a su lado.

Trago profundo, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse con tan solo la vista de un pequeño cuarto con poca luz, ni siquiera había una sola ventana… era demasiado similar. Un escalofrío la recorría lentamente desde la punta de sus dedos dejando una sensación de entumecimiento, su garganta se sentía seca y su estómago comenzaba a dar giros, las imágenes en su cabeza se mezclaban con la realidad y sus dedos temblaban, no había manera de que entrara allí.

"Este lugar sigue siendo un desastre siento una picazón cada vez que tengo que entrar. Por qué te quedas allí dame permiso"

La voz y presencia de Jurina apareciendo a su lado la saco por un momento del agujero del que estaba cayendo en su mente. La más joven llevaba los dos postes, uno en cada brazo, los aros alrededor de su cuello, el bolso con mancuernas colgando de uno de sus muñecas y en la otra iban las toallas; su rostro estaba rojo, color que se esparcía hasta su cuello, claramente estaba teniendo problemas para cargar con todo eso sola.

Rena se hizo a un lado, aún si poder producir sonido alguno. Sabía que debería ayudarla, pero el mundo se sentía distante. Tenía que intentar calmarse, respirar profundo, inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar. Y hacer todo lo que ha estado practicando con su terapeuta, controlar el desencadenamiento, ella puede, tiene que poder.

"Rena, el carrito no sé si lo notas, pero no tengo un tercer brazo para encargarme de eso también"

Cerro sus ojos, tenía que concentrarse en la voz de Jurina, todo iba a estar bien, no está en aquel lugar oscuro y sin luz, es el cuarto útil del equipo de Voleibol, está en su Universidad, son alrededor de las ocho y treinta de la noche, ha estado esperando por Jurina para irse a casa. Poco a poco lograba retomar la autoridad sobre su mente, evitar que regresara a aquel momento y mantener sus pies en el ahora, todo iba a estar bien, su terapia había estado teniendo los resultados esperados, todo iba a estar bien, tenía el control sobre ella, todo iba a estar bien, no está sola, Jurina esta con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron, movió su mano hacia el carrito, empujándolo con las únicas fuerzas que logro encontrar, no quería entrar cuando apenas y había podido mantener el dominio de la situación estando parada al borde del cuarto.

"¿En serio?" Jurina la miraba con reproche. Quería que entendiera, quería que supiera porque sus rodillas tiemblan con tan solo pensar en estar dentro de un cuarto estrecho y oscuro, pero ni siquiera encontraba su voz "Lo que sea"

Luchando por no dejar caer los pesados postes ahora abrazados con un solo brazo, Jurina estiraba hasta el límite aquel que quedaba libre intentando alcanzar el carrito. Los postes se tambaleaban más y más cada que Jurina curvaba su espalda intentando tomar la esquina de lo que se había vuelto un verdugo. Las bolsas de mancuernas, toallas y los aros que había dejado caer no le permitían intentar posicionar mejor su cuerpo

Rena apretó sus puños, permitiéndose sentir sus uñas clavándose en su piel, estaba agotada, ya casi se iban a cumplir dos años y aquel suceso seguía reapareciendo una y otra vez desde lo más profundo de su mente, cazándola día a día y ya estaba cansada, quería su vida de regreso.

Dio un paso al frente, y uno más antes de tan siquiera poder pensar en el primero, moviendo finalmente el carrito y las bolsas alrededor de Jurina, quien decía algo pero Rena solo podía concentrarse en mantener su respiración y en que sus rodillas no le fallaran, quería salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Pero en un instante, en un largo y vibrante segundo, sus oídos registraron un chirrido que no era de las ruedas del carrito, y después, un estruendo que se llevó el reflejo de las luces del gimnasio que ayudaban a iluminar.

"Genial, sigo sin entender porque no cambian la puerta es demasiado pesada no hay nada que la pueda sostener" Jurina había dejado los postes en el suelo colocando los bolsos con las demás cosas sobre ellos "¿Tienes tu celular? Creo que Mayu no está lejos tal vez pueda ir por las llaves"

Rena fue incapaz de responder, en realidad, se había vuelto incapaz de cualquier cosa, el pequeño hilo que la estaba sosteniendo se había roto con el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose. Su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar con rapidez, el aire empezó a faltarle, se estaba volviendo difícil respirar.

"Rena ¿estás bien que sucede?" Preocupación bañó el rostro de Jurina, olvidándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella en cuestión de dos pasos.

Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quería salir de allí. Su visión se nublaba. Que alguien la saque. Abrazó su cuerpo, sentía frío, sus huesos dolían y sus rodillas cedían.

"Rena Rena"

Una mano intento tomarla del brazo, pero eso solo hizo que encontrar su voz por primera vez en forma de un agudo grito.

"NO ME TOQUES"

No podía ver más allá de la oscuridad, luchaba por tomar aire pero era inútil, mientras que en su cabeza retumbaba un zumbido insoportable. Y las imágenes la invadían en forma de cascada, una tras otra como un recuerdo vivido, como si aún pudiera sentirlas en su carne.

La sínica sonrisa reflejándose en el retrovisor, un camino que no conocía y un pañuelo sobre su boca que le robo la consciencia.

"Escucha mi voz, toma aire por tu nariz"

Oscuridad y más oscuridad, dolor en todo su cuerpo, el frío asfalto contra su rostro y sabor a sangre tatuado en su memoria.

"Vas a estar bien"

Sus pies descalzos corriendo sobre piedras y ramas que le hacían pequeños cortes, lagrimas corriendo por su rostro lleno de mugre, y después, más oscuridad, la interminable oscuridad.

Y alguien llamado su nombre.

* * *

Lo primero de lo que se percató fue de la sedosa tela cubriendo su cuerpo, luego de la cómoda y agradable almohada, al igual que el colchón bajo suyo. Después sus ojos se abrieron, observando el blanco techo, a su izquierda una ventana que revelaba los edificios de su universidad en la noche, y una leve brisa se enredaba en las cortinas. A su consciencia entro su mano derecha, sintiéndose invadida por el calor de otra mano ajena, mano que acariciaba con suavidad el revés de su muñeca con el pulgar; después fue la misma calidez, pero ahora alrededor de su frente, dedos jugaban tiernamente con su cabello, y finalmente, al girar su rostro, se encontró con unos profundos ojos marrones que la veían con delicadeza.

El silencio continuo entre ella y Jurina, ésta continuaba suministrando pequeñas caricias en su cabello y muñeca, tanto sus movimientos como sus ojos estaban tan llenos de delicadeza que el pecho de Rena se contraía, tan solo pudo tomar con más fuerza la mano de Jurina, quien entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Y de nuevo su cuerpo se llenaba de tranquilidad, sentir a Jurina a su lado apaciguaba el latente temor que llevaba dentro, reemplazándolo con una sensación reconfortante de seguridad.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la enfermería de su Universidad, pero se lo podía imaginar, había tenido una crisis.

"Yuki ya llamó a tus padres, ahora está hablando con tu madre por teléfono en el pasillo, Mayu esta con ella" Incluso su voz denotaba delicadeza, tanto que Rena empezaba a sentirse abrumada.

"Ambos están de viaje" Las palabras sonaron ásperas, su garganta dolía.

La mano sobre su cabello se detuvo y Jurina corrió hacia atrás su silla, levantando su cuerpo de la misma con la intención de alejarse, e inmediatamente Rena reacciono apretando aún más su agarre, evitando que Jurina pudiera moverse.

"No te vayas" La quería a su lado, temía que el terror volvería por ella si se alejaba.

La más joven movió nuevamente su pulgar sobre el revés de su muñeca, calmando todo dentro de Rena "Te traeré un poco de agua, no me iré a ninguna parte"

Dejo pasar un segundo, y aunque dubitativa, aflojo su agarre liberando la mano de Jurina.

Al pararse, Rena notó que la otra Matsui aún llevaba su uniforma de entrenamiento, así que por lo menos seguían en el mismo día. Podía ver la silueta de Jurina a través de la cortina que separaba las otras camas, dado el silencio que solo se llenaba con el sonido del dispensador de agua el salpicar de la misma, se podía suponer que ellas eran las únicas en la habitación.

La última vez que había tenido un ataque fue hace más de ocho meses cuando estaba en su terapia para lugares cerrados, a pesar de que mostro buenos resultados que la ayudaban con su vida cotidiana como por ejemplo poder usar elevadores, o entrar a su armario para buscar por sí misma la ropa que quería usar, aún se desencadena con la combinación de lugares angostos y oscuros, y si a eso se sumaba el estar encerrada... pues pasaba lo que acababa de pasar, su ataque y todos sus síntomas aparecen con todas sus fuerzas.

"Aquí tienes"

Tomo el vaso de agua, después del primer sorbo no se detuvo hasta que el vaso quedo vacío, su garganta se lo agradeció. Finalmente, Jurina puso el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, e inmediatamente sus manos se volvieron a encontrar, y una pequeña sonrisa estiro los labios de Rena, le gustaba como su mano se ajustaba dentro de la de Jurina.

"Ya que no están tus padres, las llevare a ti y a Yuki hasta su casa, así no tienes que pasar la noche sola" Le informo Jurina.

Otra vez le estaba causando problemas a su amiga y a sus padres. Su mirada cayó a sus manos, también le debía una explicación a Jurina, incluso si esta no la demandaba; la más joven no estaba haciendo preguntas, no pedía respuestas, tan solo le estaba dando su espacio, tiempo y la opción de querer decirle o no que era lo que había sucedido, y más que sentirse en el deber de hacerlo, Rena quería decirle, tan solo necesitaba reunir un poco más de valor para exponerle esa parte de ella.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto en querer hacer el saque con salto?" Ni siquiera sabía si Jurina iba a responderle, estaba dándole largas a lo que realmente importaba, lo sabía, tan solo necesita un poco más de tiempo, y siendo sincera eso era algo que se pregunta cada vez que la ve entrenar.

"Porque quiero aportar algo" Pero Jurina ni siquiera se tomó un segundo en contestar "No quiero decepcionar a nadie, por eso tengo que aprender a hacer algo que pueda servirle al equipo, y tengo que aprenderlo a hacer a la perfección, así pueden confiar en mí y..." Rena lo notó, el como algo detenía su voz de continuar, el cómo dudaba de si debía decirlo o no, porque iba a revelar una parte de ella que no se suponía debía ser revelada "Así nadie me dejará de lado, si puedo ser de utilidad, no me dejaran de lado"

Estaba siendo sincera, lo podía notar en la dificultad con la que sus palabras salían, por como jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba, en la vulnerabilidad a la que se expresaba en sus ojos, ahora podía ver a lo que Mayu se refería, Jurina era mucho más que miradas agudas y actitud apática, había una razón detrás de todo, y ahora quería saberlo.

Tomo aire y volvió a fijar su mirada en sus manos unidas, detallando aquellas de Jurina, el cómo cubren la suya, algunos pequeños lugares esparcidos, lo sedosa que se sentía su piel y su agarre firme alrededor de sus dedos, como queriendo dejarla sabe que estaba allí, sin importar que fuese a suceder.

"Hace casi dos años, un enemigo político de mi padre me secuestro por dos noches y tres días, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen, no logro recordar muy bien, pero debido a eso, desarrolle Ansiedad por estrés postraumático"

No es como que le cueste decirlo, ya ha pasado por eso muchas veces. En la cama del hospital frente a dos policías y sus padres, tres días después frente a un investigador privado, dos semanas más tarde a su primer terapeuta, un mes más tarde a su segundo terapeuta, hace meses a su mejor amiga que no entendía porque había dejado de ir a la universidad y había estado actuando extraño (había tenido una recaída) y finalmente, hace seis meses frente a un juzgado.

Pero cada vez que tiene que volver a mencionarlo, es porque aún sigue tomando parte de su vida, aún sigue persiguiéndola, y odia sentirse tan débil, tan impotente.

"Cuando estaba en la escuela, estuve hablando con un chico de otra escuela, lo conocí en uno de esos actos benéficos que a veces las escuelas privadas les gusta hacer, nuestra escuela y la de él siempre habían tenido buena relación así que se hizo en conjunto, resumiendo la historia comencé a salir con él a los pocos meses. Era demasiado joven e ingenua, o tal vez estúpida, hubo infinidad de banderas rojas que debieron advertirme de que algo no estaba bien con el chico"

Cada noche que no podía dormir, o incluso cuando lograba quedarse dormida por un par de horas, lo seguía viendo en sus sueños, reprochándose por qué no lo noto antes, por qué lo ignoro todo.

"Siempre iba por mí a la salida del colegio, ni una sola vez permitió que fuera al contrario, tampoco me llevo a conocer a sus padres a pesar de que él ya conocía a los míos y de que ya llevábamos meses saliendo, no supe cómo pero llego a saber todos mis horarios, hasta de mis clases por fuera de la escuela"

Realmente había sido demasiado tonta, creyendo que simplemente era demasiado atento.

"En fin, el último día de escuela llego en su propio auto, dijo que sus padres se lo habían dado como regalo adelantado por su cumpleaños" Tuvo que respirar, como pudo ser tan ingenua "Siempre me iba con Jiro-san mi conductor desde que era una niña, mis padres me advirtieron muchas veces que solo debía transportarme con los conductores de la familia, en ese momento mi padre estaba subiendo como espuma en la política y ya había sufrido un intento de asesinato, así que la seguridad en mi entorno se había endurecido, pero no veía porque debería dudar de mi novio, así que me fui con él, y desde aquí mis recuerdos se comienzan a fragmentar"

Solo recuerda unas cuentas imágenes y pequeños momentos, lo único que no ha podido olvidar es el miedo, que sigue presente hasta en sus huesos.

"Sé que estuve en un cuarto sin comida y agua por mucho tiempo, no recuerdo en absoluto rostros, pero si algunos golpes e insultos, las amenazas, los gritos, las lágrimas, la desesperación" Jurina estrechaba su agarre "Lo siguiente que supe es que había estado corriendo por un bosque por mucho tiempo hasta que alguien me encontró, y después ya estaba en el hospital.

Los secuestradores habían pedido una recompensa, de esa manera no se podría hacer ninguna conexión con el político que lo ordeno todo, pero atraparon a quien se supone era mi novio unos días después estando borracho en las calles, resulta que ni siquiera era un estudiante de la otra escuela, solo fue contratado para ganarse mi confianza y así poder alejarme de mi conductor.

Los exámenes médicos no revelaron rastros de alguna violación, pero mi estabilidad mental se vio gravemente dañada. No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecían imágenes de lo que había sucedido, tampoco quería comer y no podía estar mucho tiempo sola. Pero lo que más me afecta es estar en una habitación oscura y ni hablar de lugares pequeños, y no puedo entrar en un auto, no si no es con mi conductor, si alguna de estas dos cosas se llega a dar, me da una crisis en la que mi pulso se acelera, me dan nauseas, comienzo a temblar y tengo dificultad para respirar, y siento miedo, mucho miedo, como si estuviera viviendo una vez más todo.

Gracias a las terapias he mejorado enormemente, al menos ya puedo estar sola en casa y en lugares oscuros, también puedo soportar más los espacios pequeños, pero no puedo combinar ambas, pero lo que aún no logro sacar de mí, es el temor a ir con alguien que no sea mi conductor, siento que voy a desaparecer una vez más y que quizás no regrese esta vez"

Su voz no había temblado ni una sola vez, hace mucho que se había jurado a sí misma no permitir que lo que sucedió siguiera dominando en su vida, sabe que aún le falta mucho trabajo, pero está segura de que algún día podrá sentirse orgullosa de haber superado hasta el más mínimo trauma.

Levanto su mirada de sus manos, en algún punto Jurina se había quedado rígida como una piedra; no decía una sola palabra, pero Rena podía ver como su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mano libre perdía la sangre en sus nudillos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando su puño, y por último estaban sus ojos, aquel marrón nunca le había hablado tanto, llenos de conmoción, ira e impotencia.

Una árida sonrisa estiro un poco sus labios, su cabeza se inclinó un poco a un lado y su mano se posó en rostro de Jurina, sintiendo en la punta de sus dedos como la más joven se relajaba ante su tacto, el mensaje era claro, _ya estoy bien. _

"¿Por qué me pediste que sea tu conductora?"

"Jiro-san va a retirarse, de hecho, ya lo ha retrasado mucho, no puedo depender de él toda la vida y… tú eres la primera persona con la que puedo montar en un auto sola, no me preguntes por qué, porque aún no lo entiendo yo misma"

Y silencio de nuevo, no le gustaba como las cosas se estaba desarrollando.

Jurina había soltado su mano para pasarlas por su rostro, dejándolas ahí y soltando un largo suspiro. Rena no quería que pareciera que estaba tomando ventaja de la situación para hacer que aceptara, en realidad nunca tuvo la intensión de tan siquiera contarle lo que le había sucedido, por lo menos no en un futuro cercano, por su mente nunca paso la idea de manipular de ninguna manera los sentimientos de la otra Matsui a su favor, y mucho menos con algo que en realidad quisiera borrar de su vida.

Tenía que aclararlo

"Escucha no tie-"

"Voy a hacerlo, no será muy cómo o divertido para ti, pero lo voy a hacer" Dijo Jurina después de sacar su rostro de entre sus manos, no había un solo titubeo en ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario, una decisión firme.

"No, no quiero que lo hagas porque sientes lastima o algo por el estilo"

Si algo ha llegado a odiar es aquella mirada de pesar que recibía de quienes sabían de lo sucedido, como si nunca hubieran visto algo más lamentable, una pobre víctima más; la hacía sentir enferma hasta el punto en que estaba decidida a demostrar su valor, que no necesitaba de la compasión de nadie, que Matsui Rena es capaz de lograr lo que sea que quiere a pesar de lo que le sucedió.

"No lo hago por lastima" Los papeles cambiaron, y ahora era Jurina quien estiraba su mano hasta su rostro, relajando sus músculos, calmando el cólera que tenía dentro de ella, y dándole razones para desear poseer tu tacto "Tan solo… no quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo"

Puede que entre ellas no hubiera sonrisas de anhelo, ni miradas llenas de miel o palabras cursis que ponían a todo el mundo alrededor a sentir las mismas mariposas en el estómago con tan solo verlas, fuegos artificiales no estallaban cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban y las canciones de amor no hablaban de su tipo de relación; pero definitivamente había algo, algo que podía incluso llegar a ser más grande, algo que aún no se podía poner en palabras, y que quizás, solo quizás, podía llegar a desencadenar todo aquello que aún no tienen y que les hace falta.


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban frente a sus ojos, casi como si fuera un espectáculo dedicado solo para ella, y más de una vez se ha encontrado perdiéndose en los colores que iluminan las calles de Tokyo. La vista desde la oficina de Jurina se había vuelto aquello que la acompañaba mientras esperaba a que la más joven terminara con todas las reuniones. Debe admitir que en un inicio fue incomodo; las personas la miraban no de manera muy amigable – seguramente preguntándose qué hacia una chica persiguiendo a Matsui Jurina por todo el edificio. Hombres y mujeres revestidos en trajes, corbatas y uno que otro en el uniforme azul marino de médico, iban y venían a toda prisa y Rena se sentía fuera de lugar, como si se estuviera escabullendo en un mundo que no pertenece. Y finalmente, lo que no podía faltar, las horas y horas sin tener nada que hacer casi terminan por volverla loca.

Sabía lo que le esperaba desde el primero momento en que pensó en Jurina como su conducta, y obviamente tenía un plan para mantenerse entretenida. Primero, hizo uso de tanto tiempo libre para adelantar y hasta terminar sus trabajos de la universidad, ni siquiera estando en casa el tiempo le rendía tanto, le daba los créditos al aire tan cargado de estrés laboral que impregnaba la zona administrativa del hospital, que la hacía sentir que tenía que trabajar hasta tenerlo todo perfectamente hecho.

Pero terminar todos sus trabajos y lecturas de la Universidad, solo significaba, más tiempo libre.

Así que después, se dedicó a la exploración.

Siendo uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokyo, tenía que tener algunos espacios que le hicieran justicia a su reconocimiento, y efectivamente, cada vez que se montaban en el ascensor Jurina usaba una tarjeta que inmediatamente la identificaba, mostrando un mensaje sobre el panel de botones dándole la bienvenida. Después de preguntar, Jurina le dijo que el ascensor solo permitía el acceso a la última planta a aquellos que tenían cierta tarjeta de identificación, un par de preguntas más, y ahora sabía que había otros pisos que tenían la misma característica.

Así que después de un poco de persuasión – y de un par de _ojos de niña mimada _– Jurina accedió a darle una de esas tarjetas que le permitía el acceso a todas las salas del edificio, eso más una advertencia de _no darle problemas a nadie y de no abusar_, más tarde entendió a qué se refería.

Nunca en su vida llegó a imaginarse que un hospital pudiese tener zonas tan… excéntricas. No es como que se esté quejado, la sala de masajes le había devuelto a la vida músculos de los que ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre, también descubrió que hay un mundo maravilloso llamado aroma terapia, no estaba segura de si realmente funcionaba o no, pero olían demasiado bien así iba a suponer que si lo hacían; ahora sabía la diferencia entre estar tensionado y sentir que tu cuerpo podía ceder de lo relajado que estaba.

Además, la comida de la cafetería de la zona ejecutiva tenía chefs que perfectamente podrían abrir restaurantes de estrella Michelin si así lo desearan, sin mencionar que la decoración no se quedaba atrás, con tan solo decir que había un candelabro que podía pagar la Universidad de muchos.

También había hecho una nota mental de llevar su vestido de baño alguna vez, no le sorprendería si el agua del jacuzzi brillara y tuviera efectos rejuvenecedores.

En conclusión, aquella tarjeta se sentía como un pase a una tierra soñada, a su propio mundo de lujos y caprichos – obviando el gimnasio porque nunca iba a poner un pie allí.

Pero después de dos semanas, terminó por cansarse también de aquellos lugares – menos de la comida, de eso nunca se podría cansar. Se había vuelto demasiado repetitivo, siempre ha necesitado constante estimulación para mantenerse entretenida o concentrada, tal vez tenía que ver también con el hecho de que la mayoría de los lugares estaban sino vacíos, con dos o tres personas como mucho, la soledad nunca ha sido un problema para ella, pero ciertamente prefiere disfrutar en compañía, y eso había llevado a su mente a lugares que no debería estar.

Durante las dos últimas semanas ha estado cada día con Jurina, excluyendo únicamente los fines de semana, y ha empezado a desarrollar algún tipo de… apego.

Después de lo sucedido, su relación con Jurina había entrado en un estado al que realmente no podía ponerle un nombre, no sabría si decir que se han vuelto más cercanas, porque en sus interacciones seguían siendo de lo más normal, con Rena intentando acercase a la más joven incluso si es molestándola, mientras que ésta última seguía con su actitud apática o siguiéndole el juego de vez en cuando, esa era su dinámica de siempre, una especie de tira y afloja a la que ya se había acostumbrado, en la que se sentía cómoda y disfrutaba; estaban en un lugar al que no llamaría amistad, pero que estaba lejos de la indiferencia.

Pero después de su crisis, y de haber abierto sus más profundos temores a Jurina, algo nuevo se había instaurado en todo el medio de ambas.

Su corazón comenzaba a hacer cosas extrañas cuando la más joven tomaba la iniciativa en sus interacciones, ya sea con cosas tan simples como invitarla a un smoothie después del trabajo pues seguía sintiéndose culpable cada vez que salía tarde y la hacía esperar más de lo normal, o cuando no se marchaba hasta que no había cruzado la puerta de su casa, pequeños detalles que hacían que la boca de su estómago se sintiera raro. Pero por sobre todo, estaba este deseo de estar con ella, incluso si era solamente estando en silencio, viéndola trabajar en su computadora tocando la punta de su nariz cuando estaba concentrada, o mostrarle cualquier vídeo ridículo de esos que Yuki le enviaba mientras terminaban de comer en el estacionamiento de McDonald's, o escuchar como tarareaba mientras golpeaba con su dedo el volante al ritmo 1000 times de Tahiti 80; estar con ella era más que tranquilizador, era reconfortante.

Una vez había leído en uno de esos libros que su terapeuta le había recomendado, que era normal si en algún punto de la terapia el paciente desarrollaba sentimientos por el terapeuta, algo llamado transferencia, esto dado el hecho de que el paciente comenzaba a ver en su terapeuta a alguien en quien puede confiar como ningún otro, era aquella persona que le permitía ser libre y le ayudaba a solucionar sus problemas, pero no es como que esos sentimientos sean reales, es simplemente una proyecciones de todo aquello que es importante para el paciente.

Así que llegó a la conclusión de que después de su crisis, y de que Jurina hubiera estado con ella dándole la seguridad y protección que siempre había estado buscando desde su secuestro, comenzó a desarrollar una transferencia hacía ella. Esa era la única explicación a la que pudo llegar después de que a cada lugar que iba en aquel gigante edificio, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría ir allí con Jurina.

El sonido de la puerta robó su atención del paisaje, dándole paso a una mujer de alrededor de 65 años, montada en un par de tacones que la hacía ver incluso más alta de lo que ya era, pantalón negro de rayas blancas y un blazer negro sobre una camisa amarilla; cabello lacio y negro caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, a pesar de su edad, su rostro apenas y tenía arrugas y se podía ver con facilidad que en su juventud había sido muy hermosa.

"Rena cariño"

Se llamaba Matsuoka Rio, y era la secretaria de Jurina.

A pesar de que solo se conocían de hace poco más de dos semanas, la mujer ya se había encariñado con ella y por su parte puede decir lo mismo, había algo maternal en la manera en como la trataba que la hacía sentirse en casa. Han sido varias las horas en las que se han sentado a tomar algún café mientras comían galletas. Rio-san tenía una obsesión con sus dos poodles y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mostrándole fotos de ellos, su esposo compartía la misma pasión, así que las fotos en familia llegaban a ser hasta jocosas, con los dos caninos disfrazados de marineros junto a la capitana (Rio-san) y un pirata (el esposo que se llamaba Bill, al parecer era extranjero). La mujer definitivamente había jugado un papel protagónico en hacerla sentir cómoda en el lugar, y podía ver que también se preocupaba por Jurina como si fuese su propia nieta, había algo en la secretaria que siempre parecía estar buscando cuidar de los otros.

"Jurina-sama me dijo que te informara que te puedes adelantar e ir al auto"

Raro, definitivamente era raro, pero no le dio muchas vueltas tal vez tenía prisa y quería ganar cualquier minuto posible.

"De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme" Le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer, recibiendo el mismo gesto como respuesta "Nos vemos la próxima semana"

"Claro que sí, sigue cuidando de Jurina-sama"

Y se despidió con un guiño antes de que pudiera discutir una vez más el asunto, porque Rio-san estaba tan segura como que el agua moja, que ella y Jurina estaban en una relación, y no importa cuántas veces le hubiera explicado que solo estudiaban juntas y que la más joven la estaba ayudando a transportarse por un tiempo, la mujer solo le daba una sonrisa pícara mientras asentía, como si le estuviera diciendo que su secreto estaba seguro con ella.

Tomo su mochila, su muy pesada mochila, no solía cargar con su portátil a menos de que fuera enteramente necesario por alguna razón, su cuerpo no está diseñado para cargar con tanto, ya que también se le sumaban texto y libros que no se encontraban en pdf. Ya ha logrado acostumbrarse un poco, pero aún recuerda el primer día y su muy fallido intento de obtener que Jurina la ayudara.

_(Sus dos hombros le dolían, no importaba cuantas veces cambiara de hombro la correa para darle un respiro al otro, nada la libraba del constante palpitar de sus músculos. Estaban caminando hacia el auto y todavía les faltaba un par de bloques más, pero gracias a que su universidad es innecesariamente grande – ni siquiera hay tantos estudiantes para ocupar tanto espacio – el camino iba a ser más largo de lo que debería. _

_Jurina iba un par de pasos por delante, su mirada había estado fija en su celular después de acabar con una llamada. Por lo que sabía, hoy solo tenía una clase, su bolso debía estar bastante ligero, y por lo que podía ver desde atrás, lo estaba. Así que siendo la genio que ella es, se le ocurrió la idea de que Jurina la podría ayudar a llevar su bolso hasta el auto, después de todo ella es la de los músculos. _

_Acelero su paso hasta estar junto a la más joven "Ah, mis hombros duelen" Se quejó en voz alta, cambiando una vez más la correa de hombro "Mi bolso está demasiado pesado" Más obvia no podía ser._

_Pero una rápida mirada de reojo le reveló que Jurina ni siquiera había despegado sus ojos del celular. Primer golpe a su ego, si es que aún tenía uno, Jurina era especialmente buena en acabar con él. _

_Tomo un respiro, lo iba a volver a intentar. Golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Jurina con el suyo, esperando al menos por fin ser vista "Se me van a caer lo brazos" Volvió a lamentarse, y estaba vez estaba segura de la más alta lo había notado. _

_Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, miradas la una sobre la otra, expectantes y hasta desafiantes. Jurina fue la que reaccionó primero, resoplando como si de verdad hubiera intentando contener una risa, levantando una de sus cejas en incredulidad._

"_No pretenderás que te lo lleve o si" Sus labios se estiraban divertidos en una sonrisa de lado, como si realmente Rena no hubiera podido ser más ridícula. _

_Sintió como el calor se le subía a la cabeza. Segundo golpe a su ego "Pues perdón por pensar que podías ser una buena persona de vez en cuando" No pudo evitar morder su lengua un poco._

"_No seas llorona ya casi llegamos al auto" _

_Se le adelantó a Jurina con pasos enfadados, ajustando con fuerza la correa sobre su hombro, jurándose a sí misma que nunca más iba a volver a pedir su ayuda.)_

Aunque después de dos días puede que se hubiera acostumbrado, así que puede que Jurina tuviera la razón, pero eso lo iba a dejar en un _puede_ del que Jurina jamás se iba a enterar.

Llegó hasta el oscuro y amplio sótano, una vez más, el Wrangler negro mate era uno de los pocos autos restantes. No se podía ver ni una sola alma más alrededor y sus pasos hacían eco, hacía bastante frío y de algún lugar entraba una ráfaga de viento que empeoraba la temperatura otoñal, era bastante escalofriante si se ponía a pensar en ello, con las luces tenues y todo.

No fueron más de un par de minutos los que espero recostada al auto, cuando unos apurados pasos volvieron a resonar en el espacio. Sus ojos divisaron a Jurina, y debe decir que más aspectos inusuales se sumaron a la situación. La más joven pasaba su mano por su cabello en lo que se podía definir como angustia, sus manos jugaban con su celular, estaba ansiosa y podría decir que hasta nerviosa, era raro poder leerla tan fácil, pero su rostro lo develaba todo, algo la preocupaba.

"Hola" Le faltó un poco la respiración y miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos inspeccionando los alrededores con intranquilidad.

"¿Estas bien?" Jurina estaba parada al frente suyo al lado del asiento del copiloto, definitivamente algo había pasado.

"Necesito que vayas atrás" Le dijo ya estando más calmada. Su ceño se frunció al escucharla, y la confusión aumentó "Alguien más a venir con nosotras" Jurina había regresado a su estado natural, con su mirada apagada y expresión tensa, quizás un poco más tensa de lo normal.

"De acuerdo"

Aunque no estaba muy segura, no quiso preguntar más, debía ser alguien importante como para poner a Jurina en ese estado. Entraron al auto, y se instauro un silencio incomodo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. La otra Matsui tocaba insistentemente su labio inferior, golpeteaba constantemente la palanca, el volante, su pierna, y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera a la mano, su intranquilidad llenaba todo el aire y comenzaba a molestarla, no se pudo aguantar más.

"¿Puedo saber a quién estamos esperando?"

Los ojos de Jurina la miraron a través del retrovisor "A Matsui Masao"

Así de cortante, sin ninguna explicación más profunda de quién era la persona, aun así, no había necesidad de tal cosa; después de forzar un poco su memoria, supo exactamente de quien estaban hablando.

"Espera, ¿Acaso ese no es tu padre?"

"Si, si lo es"

La puerta del copiloto se abrió antes de que pudiera terminar de procesar, y el mismísimo Matsui Masao apareció frente a sus ojos.

Lo había visto un par de veces en televisión, cuando comenzó su camino en la política estuvo en la boca de los medios por bastante tiempo, nadie nunca se esperó que el Gerente de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokyo fuese a incursionar en el mundo de la política y de manera tan abrupta, era demasiado repentino cuando nunca antes había mostrado algún interés o tenido alguna interacción con todo lo que respecta al gobierno.

Sabía que no debía pasar de los cincuenta años, había escuchado que se había hecho padre a una edad muy temprana. Debía medir alrededor de 180 cm, era casi de la misma altura que el Jeep, demasiado alto para ser de descendencia puramente asiática. Su corto cabello, que estaba perfectamente arreglado, ya estaba completamente pintado de blanco consecuencia de años de sobreesfuerzos y estrés, su rostro tenía unas facciones ásperas y rígidas, propias de un hombre que mucho ha visto y mucho ha hecho, a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro, no se podía ver ningún destello de brillo en ellos, sino un extenso desierto, completamente vacíos y gélidos.

No había un solo imperfecto en la imagen de Matsui Masao, ni una sola arruga en su impecable y costoso traje, ningún rastro de barba en su barbilla, hasta sus movimientos denotaban cierto refinamiento.

Debe decir que físicamente Jurina no se parece mucho a su padre, discernían en más de un aspecto, el color de la piel por ejemplo, el del hombre era un par de tonos más oscuro que el de la pálida piel de la joven, el color de los ojos que era más profundo en los de Jurina, y en general, no había mucha similitud en sus facciones, siendo en Jurina, aunque bien definidas, más delicadas, mientras que en el del hombre más rusticas.

Pero si en algo coincidían, eso tenía que ser en la tensión que le imprimían al ambiente con tan solo estar presente.

"Buenas noches" Se dirigió a ella una vez la vio en el asiento trasero. Su voz era demasiado profunda y ronca, pero también algo imponente, y sin una pizca de amigabilidad, era intimidante, mucho.

Ahora es que comenzaba a entender algunas cosas de Jurina.

"Buenas noches" Agacho su cabeza y su tronco intentando mostrar tanto respeto como pudo, sabía que estaba en presencia de alguien importante, _y aterrador._

"Jurina" Ese fue su único saludo hacía su hija mientras se montaba al auto, sin tan siquiera una sonrisa o una mirada cálida.

"Buenas noches padre" Qué tipo de escena estaba presenciando, porque no podía ser una entre un padre y una hija.

Quince minutos más tarde y Rena sentía que no podría soportar un segundo más estando en el mismo espacio que Matsui Jurina y su padre. Cada instante del tortuoso camino habían estado hablando todo el tiempo del hospital, algo sobre los lineamientos para la construcción de un nuevo laboratorio en el ala sur-oeste y la posible financiación de una investigación en conjunto con una Universidad de Nagoya; pero eso no era lo peor de todo, sino aquella tensión que reinaba que llegaba a sofocarla.

Entre ambos no se sentía haber la más mínima cercanía de padre-hija, sino que más bien parecían simples colegas de trabajo; tonos planos y secos, miradas desabridas y distantes, se atrevería a decir que ambos solo querían acabar con la conversación y no tener que volver a verse sino hasta que fuera necesario. El hombre lanzaba constantemente pregunta tras pregunta a su hija, como si estuviera buscando la más mínima falla, un escrutinio minucioso que inspeccionaba hasta el más diminuto detalle y hasta la más escondida esquina por algo que estuviera mal; y a pesar de que Jurina contrarrestaba de manera inmediata con su respuesta, no era la misma Jurina de siempre y se notaba, podía percibir su inseguridad a través de lo tensos que se veían sus dedos alrededor del volante, en como tragaba profundo y se limpiaba el sudor de sus manos en el pantalón cuando se detenían en una luz roja, como se sentía pequeña ante la presencia de su padre que parecía poder tragársela.

Era abrumador, la presión llegaba hasta sus hombros y le oprimía el pecho, era incómodo y agobiante, no podía esperar a que llegaran a donde fuera que se estuvieran dirigiendo, no reconocía el camino y eso lo hacía aún más estresante, no podía saber cuánto tiempo restaba para que se acabara ese calvario.

Hace mucho habían salido del centro de la ciudad y de sus cercanías, para dar paso a varios minutos de subir por una colina. Un par de pequeños centros comerciales con pocas personas alrededor adornaban el camino, junto con varios restaurantes que realmente no parecían tener mucha clientela, pero que tan solo con la decoración del exterior, en su mayoría una combinación de cristal, vidrio y mármol blanco, se podía predecir que el menú debía tener varios platos en francés, que tenía un código de vestimenta y que solo cierto tipo de personas pensaban en tan solo poner un pie adentro. Finalmente, el camino se volvió llano y comenzó a volverse el de una zona residencial después de pasar un puesto de control, el cual pudieron cruzar una vez la matricula del auto fue escaneada en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero por la manera en que literalmente cada casa, o más bien mansión, podía fácilmente ser más grande, mucho más grande que la biblioteca de su Universidad – que ya es mucho decir de por si – y que el espacio que separaba cada construcción podía fácilmente contener dos bibliotecas más, se le hizo claro que no era un lugar en el que cualquier persona podía vivir.

La conversación sobre presupuestos y directrices se había agotado, y ahora Rena estaba en medio de un sepulcral silencio; no sabía si era apropiado intentar hablar y aliviar un poco la tensión, el señor Matsui era mucho más intimidante que su hija, tanto que hacía a Jurina parecer una pequeña niña que simplemente no quiere compartir sus juguetes con nadie más.

El hombre mantenía su mirada en la ventana, lejos en algún lugar dentro de la oscuridad, tocando ligeramente la punta de su nariz, _con que de ahí sale el hábito de Jurina._

"¿No has hablado con Miru?" Matsui Masao alzó su voz, girando su rostro hacía Jurina, ahora todos los ojos sobre la joven, que se puso aún más rígida sobre su asiento, señales de que prefería ser bombardeada con preguntas sobre su trabajo que tener que hablar de la tal Miru.

"Ya le he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con ella" A pesar de que hasta el momento Jurina había mantenido la calma, en esta ocasión su tono ganó un nivel más de irritación.

_Miru,_ aquel nombre quedó retumbando en su memoria, sentía que lo había escuchado, pero no podía decir con precisión dónde ni por qué, ni tampoco ponerle un rostro.

"Tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella" Aún y con el tono agobiado de la más joven, el hombre seguía mostrándose tan imponente como solo alguien como mucho poder lo puede estar "He escuchado que ha estado mal de salud últimamente, ve a hacerle la visita y habla con ella" No era un consejo, era más bien una orden con todo el despotismo y la tranquilidad que podía caber en el cuerpo de una persona.

Impotencia, eso era lo que cubría todos los poros de Rena al ver como Jurina era tan fácilmente subyugada, no sabía muy bien quien era esta Miru, pero la manera en como aquel dictador parecía querer controlar la voluntad de Jurina hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Se removió en su asiento, intentando controlar la necesidad de decirle unas cuantas palabras no muy amigables al padre de Jurina, sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero no pudo evitar el enojo frente a la situación, ¿Por qué trataba a su hija como si fuera una empleada más? ¿Por qué busca cualquier error como si estuviera deseando que suceda? ¿Quién rayos es Miru y por qué altera tanto a Jurina?

"¿Cuál era tú nombre?" Por primera vez en todo el viaje, el señor Matsui le estaba hablando más allá de los saludos formales, sus miradas conectadas a través del retrovisor.

Tragó profundo, cómo es que Jurina aguantaba esa presión "Matsui Rena" Se sentía vulnerable, juzgada de todas las maneras bajo los claros ojos del hombre, y sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando entrecerró su mirada, inspeccionándola aún más.

"¿No serás la hija de Matsui Shou o sí?" No solo cautela se posó en las palabras del señor Matsui sino también una especie de emoción, un pequeño brillo se asomó en la esquina de su iris, y Rena no sabía realmente como sentirse.

"Si él es mi padre" Y finalmente pudo vislumbrar por primera vez un atisbe de dicha en el rígido rostro, sus cejas se alzaron y sus labios se curvaron, como si hubiera descubierto una pequeña joya.

Rena supo de inmediato que estaba sucediendo, después de todo, de eso se trataban sus vidas, del valor que su apellido pudiera tener, de la cantidad de veces que aparece en los periódicos, de la cantidad de ceros al final de su cuenta bancaria. Su padre estaba más que establecido en el mundo en que Matsui Masao estaba apenas comenzando a caminar, así que por el momento, Rena sabía que tenía la reputación a su favor.

"Ya veo" Definitivamente su mente había comenzado a mover engranajes "He hablado con él unas cuantas veces, es un muy buen hombre"

"Ya llegamos padre" Después de pasar por un puesto de control más, si había contado bien fueron tres en total, el auto se detuvo frente a lo que parecía la última mansión de la zona residencial.

Jurina condujo el auto a través del extravagante portón, dejando así ver a la lejanía una estructura que fácilmente era del tamaño de la Casa Blanca. Las luces iluminaban el frente, posando toda la atención en un pequeño pero muy bien cuidado jardín que adornaba el rostro de la mansión al igual que la entrada para autos, que consistía en un camino en forma de U invertida, con los colores de las flores lavanda, Petunias y Cosmos en el centro. Frente a la entrada al lugar, estaba estacionado un Audi A8 negro, un hombre con un traje del mismo color recostado sobre éste, retomando en un parpadeo su postura erguida en cuanto el Jeep negro mate entró en su visión.

El auto se detuvo a un lado del Audi, desde allí Rena podía apreciar el detalle de la fachada. El elegante diseño de rosas que tallaba los pilares alrededor de la puerta, los brillantes azulejos de porcelana que reflejaban la delicada iluminación, y finalmente la puerta de ébano con detalles dorados.

_¿De verdad Jurina creció en un lugar así?_

Estaría mintiendo descaradamente si digiera que no estaba asombrada, a pesar de que toda su vida ha estado rodeada de extravagancias y derroches, la casa en la que ha vivido desde que era una niña no es exactamente pequeña, y tampoco es como que vivan en una zona de clase media, pero esto era un nuevo nivel de excentricidad, era la última forma del capitalismo hecha casa, la sensación de aristocracia abundaba en cada tornillo, y se sentía como el Príncipe de Bel Air llegando a los Ángeles.

"Te estaré llamando"

La puerta del copiloto abriéndose regreso su mente a tierra.

"Que tengan una buena noche" El Señor Matsui las miro por una última vez con una sonrisa forzada que estaría mejor sin.

El hombre hizo su camino hasta la puerta en dónde desapareció finalmente, sin ningún tipo de gracias o cualquier muestra del más mínimo afecto para con su hija. El silencio que habitaba en el lugar hacía que Rena se preguntara de la soledad que se debe sentir dentro de esas cuatro enormes paredes, cuando hasta el momento la única persona de más que se podía ver era la que suponía el guardaespaldas, quien continuaba con su reverencia de unos perfectos noventa grados en dirección a ellas.

"¿No quieres cambiar de asiento?"

Rena seguía con la mente entumecida por todo lo que acababa de presenciar desde que Matsui Masao había hecho presencia. Jurina tenía su rostro girado hacía ella, con las luces del auto acentuando sus facciones. No sabe muy bien si se deba a que se sentía aturdida, con sus sentidos revoloteando por todo el lugar, pero casi podría jurar que más que una pregunta, la más joven le estaba pidiendo que estuviera a su lado, sus ojos y su rostro no tenían la solidez que acostumbraba, y su voz se sentía débil, luchando por volver a construir sus fortalezas tan rápido como sea posible.

"Si" Se sorprendió al verse soltando un aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aliviándose al sentir que la presión en el aire finalmente se estaba disipando.

Regresaron por el mismo camino en medio del silencio, sabía que Jurina había quedado de alguna manera afectada, sus dedos seguían tan ceñidos alrededor del volante que podía ver a sus nudillos perdiendo toda la sangre. Jurina disfrutaba de conducir, no solo se lo había dicho en una de sus paradas a comer algo en medio de la noche, sino que también lo podía notar, en como todo su cuerpo se tranquilizaba y suspiraba plácidamente, en cómo su auto siempre estaba en perfecta condición y le advertía como si fuera la mismísima muerte que se arrepentiría si llegaba a derramar algo sobre el asiento. Así que verla removiéndose en el asiento con impaciencia en cada luz roja, con todo su cuerpo tenso, con las ganas de simplemente llegar a casa y desahogarse escrito en toda la frente, le daban todas las pistas a Rena para saber que la más joven no estaba bien.

Cada vez se volvía mejor en aquello de leer sus pequeños detalles.

Esperó entonces por unos cuantos minutos por el momento en que Jurina decidiera decir algo, lo más mínimo, así fuese una queja, como que el camino era muy oscuro, porque Rena sabía que le molestaba no poder ver las señales desde lejos, pero cuándo ha Jurina tomado la iniciativa en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella hablando de sí misma. Así que nuevamente, era su turno de hacer las preguntas.

"Así que no vives con tus padres…" Fue algo que ya había deducido, había experimentado la presencia del Señor Matsui y la dinámica que tenía con Jurina, así que no la asombraba realmente que ésta hubiera decidido tomar sus cosas y buscar un poco de paz alejada del hombre "¿Vives sola?"

"Desde los 16 años"

Ahora, eso sí que la sorprendía.

"¿No es eso demasiado pronto?"

"¿Enserio? Yo sentí que me tardé una eternidad"

La seriedad con la que lo decía, impregnando a su vez unas gotas de veneno, daban a entender como si la Matsui Casa Blanca de verdad fuera un infierno, y no se había mudado en búsqueda de independencia y la sensación de libertad y madurez (como Yuki lo había hecho), sino que más bien había huido de allí a la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado.

De su boca salió una risa incomoda, sus intentos habían sido contraproducentes y ahora podía percibir no solo la ansiedad de Jurina, sino también un creciente enojo, probablemente por haberla hecho recordar los días en que vivía con sus padres, y sabía que lo mejor era quedarse callada, dejar que la más joven calmara sus emociones como seguramente lo ha hecho muchas veces en el pasado, pero siendo ella misma, su impaciencia no lo iba a permitir.

"Tú padre es un poco… intenso" No supo cómo más describirlo, porque no tenía la intención de mentir y decir que le había agradado, pero tampoco quería salta a insultarlo, no tan pronto.

Jurina se quedó en silencio, y Rena comenzaba a sentirse a sí misma entrar en pánico, quizás esta vez sí lo había arruinado, su necedad se le había salido de las manos, debió haber escuchado a la última neurona que le decía que se callara. El auto, en medio de la desolada carreta en la noche, se detuvo en una luz roja, y el pánico comenzó a ser más real cuando la más joven dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus manos en el volante, cubriendo todo su rostro con su cabello, un largo y pesado suspiro dejando sus labios.

"Tan solo es demasiado estricto, eso es todo" Pero Rena sabía que eso no era todo, no lo podía ser, no con cómo lucía tan abatida, y ahora era en ella en quien el enojo crecía.

Sin dudarlo, estiro su mano derecha, enredando sus dedos dentro de los azabaches hilos de cabello, viendo como el cuerpo de Jurina se sobresaltaba ante el repentino contacto, pero inmediatamente se relajaba con las caricias que le siguieron.

La luz cambió a verde, pero el único movimiento era el de los dedos de Rena sobre el sedoso cabello, caricias que se desviaban y rozaban la piel de la más joven. Rena se preguntaba, cuántas veces Jurina se ha visto así, tan vulnerable, tan desamparada, tan solitaria, en su casi vacía oficina quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche, en su auto en una carretera desolada, en esa gran mansión, y le dolía el pecho al imaginarlo, y las ganas de abrazarla se volvían insoportables.

"Jurina, habla conmigo" No le importó que su voz sonara como un suplico, porque quería que dejara de poner tantas gruesas paredes entre ellas, quería que le permitiera verla, conocer todo de ella y recibirlo.

Finalmente, el rostro de la otra se giró hacia ella, permitiéndole ver su debilidad, y entonces la vio, era tan solo una pequeña niña que se había obligado a ser fuerte.

"Es agotador"

Sintió un nudo en su garganta, se veía tan frágil que casi dudaba de lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban; no supo cómo responder, no quería presionarla a hablar, así que solo pudo mantenerle la mirada, esperando que de alguna manera supiera que estaba allí, así como la más joven lo estuvo para ella.

Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza, tenía que detenerse, porque sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento y nada bueno pasa cuando la impulsividad toma control de sus acciones.

El momento se rompió cuando el claxon de un auto hizo que ambas dieran un respingo en sus asientos, y Jurina acelero tan pronto como pudo. _De todos los carriles que hay libres tenía que hacerse detrás de nosotras._ Maldijo al pequeño hombre que conducía la 4x4 que lo hacía ver incluso más diminuto detrás del volante.

"Vamos por unas malteadas, yo invito" Si algo había descubierto, era que la falta de gusto de Jurina por el café era reemplazado por una obsesión por la malteada de vainilla.

La más joven rio ligeramente, dándole una divertida y corta mirada de reojo "Eso suena bien"

* * *

Rena tenía su dedo sobre el gatillo mientras intentaba como podía ver a través de la máscara protectora qué había más allá de las estructuras inflables, cada vez que respiraba aumentaba el calor que comenzaba a empañar su visión. Intentó dar un pequeño pasó adelante, lo suficiente para tener una mejor vista, pero teniendo la precaución de no ser descubierta; el silencio que había le inquietaba y la ponía aún más nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer a su espalda.

Sabía que aún deberían quedar al menos tres personas en el otro equipo, pero el campo era tan grande que puede que se hubiera perdido alguna baja en el agitado inicio. La verdad no quería moverse, prefería quedarse en su lugar hasta que acabara el juego y pudiera salir de aquello en que se había metido sin darse cuenta, tal vez debería rendirse, decir que algo estaba mal con su marcadora, pero Mayu la mataría si llegara a hacerlo.

La más bajita había corrido por el camino de su izquierda, en la dirección hacia el pequeño inflable en forma de X, porque según ella, nadie se espera que alguien que no sea del tamaño de una niña de 13 años se esconda allí, así que era una ventaja para ella. Por su parte, fue asignada a quedarse atrás y, esperar, supone ella.

Finalmente, y después de quién sabe cuánto, escucho el aire comprimido disparando las pequeñas bolas, junto con el rosar del traje de protección, y por último, algo o más bien alguien siendo impactado. Cuando a su derecha vio salir a una chica que estaba en su equipo, el miedo se volvió real, y sus instintos le gritaron que tenía que correr. Giro sus pasos tan silenciosamente como pudo, mirando a todos los lados antes de hacer un salto de fe y moverse hasta la pared inflable que tenía diagonal a su izquierda; no había nadie a la vista, pero eso era aún más inquietante porque sabía que tenían que estar cerca aún si no los podía ver, y esa incertidumbre le generaba una intranquilidad de niveles astronómicos.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, odiaba todo de esto, estaba sudada, sus brazos dolían de haber estado cargando y apuntando por tanto tiempo con la maldita pistolita, sus zapatos estaban sucios y mejor no pensar en la proveniencia del traje que le habían prestado, que si debe mencionar, tampoco es muy lindo para su gusto.

Justo cuando creyó que había logrado su objetivo de llegar a un lugar seguro, volvió a escuchar el desencadenar de los pequeños proyectiles, esta vez, viniendo de su izquierda, y si sus cálculos estaban bien, si la siguiente persona en salir del campo era alguien de su equipo, eso significaría que estaba completamente sola, y para hacerlo peor, rodeada. Fueron unos segundos llenos de tensión, esperando por el resultado del enfrentamiento.

"RENA CORRE"

Fue la voz de Mayu la que le gritó, y ahí fue cuando lo supo, estaba jodida.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada por salir de allí ni siquiera le gustaba el paintball nunca en su vida tuvo el deseo de jugarlo. Cuando Mayu le escribió para que salieran juntas como lo habían prometido hace ya varios días, se imaginó yendo al centro comercial comprando lindos trajes que la hicieran sentir linda, probar perfumes y una que otra pieza de joyería, arreglar sus uñas porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo, y comprar una máquina de masajes de esas que usa en la sala de masajes del hospital y que hace magia en sus hombros, tomarse un café después de ir a su restaurante de comida marina favorita, y acabar el día con una parada a la zona de juegos.

Pero Mayu la había llevado a varios kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, a un extenso campo con varias personas que no conocía, entregándole una pistolita de bolas de pintura (o marcadora como le había insistido que se llamaba), un feo traje color tierra, por no describirlo de otra manera (que tenía que ser de ese color para evitar ser vista lo mejor posible), un pesado peto (para seguridad), y una máscara que empeoraba aún más su muy gastada visión. Diez minutos de explicaciones básicas de las reglas y un par de tips y la lanzó al campo de guerra a su suerte dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda asegurándole que iba a estar bien.

Ya había tenido suficiente, era la quinta y última partida del día, había estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser golpeada con las bolas de pintura y no ser un costal dentro del equipo, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, ya su cuerpo le dolía y solo quería acabar con todo, tampoco era como que de un momento a otro se iba a volver una profesional y acabar con los enemigos que quedaban, así que lo mejor era darse por vencida y evitarse problemas.

Se preparó para salir caminando con su marcadora arriba, demostrando así que se estaba rindiendo, pero en cuanto giro a su izquierda, y vio la alta figura de un hombre apuntando hacia ella, entro en pánico, y apretó tan fuerte el dedo que estaba en el gatillo como el grito que acababa de salir de su garganta. Sobra decir que las bolas de pintura salieron disparadas para todas partes sin atinar siquiera al del otro equipo, quien por el contrario, si tenía puntería y acertó una pequeña ráfaga en el cuerpo de Rena.

Perdieron el último encuentro, pero Rena había ganado una bonita mancha rosa en su traje y seguramente algún moretón.

"Rena-chan lo hiciste increíble creo que tienes talento para esto" La sonrisa de Mayu era totalmente diferente al lúgubre ánimo de Rena, que seguía con una bolsa de hielo sobre su muslo, lugar donde había impactado las bolas del fino plástico.

La más bajita llevaba una bandana alrededor de cabeza, un par de líneas dibujadas bajo sus ojos y su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, moviéndose con total naturalidad por la zona de descanso que estaba por fuera del campo de batalla. Por como saludaba a todas las personas alrededor, Rena supuso que frecuentaba bastante el lugar.

"Si con talento te refieres a quedarme quieta y esperar a que pasen los problemas, entonces sí creo que soy bastante buena en eso" Aceptó dichosa la Coca-Cola que Mayu le llevó.

Mayu rio ante su comentario sentándose frente a ella al otro lado de la pequeña mesa "Tienes muy buena puntería acabaste con más de uno al inicio cuando hacías spray, fue buena decisión ponerte allí"

Una de sus tareas no solo era quedarse atrás una vez se diera inicio al juego, sino que también debía disparar al equipo que salía corriendo al otro lado mientras el suyo hacía lo mismo, debe admitir que haberle dado a alguien en su primera partida se sintió muy bien.

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero la próxima vez preferiría animarte" Dijo dándole una mirada más al pequeño pero oscuro círculo morado que se había formado en su pierna "Pero fue divertido, gracias por invitarme" Dentro de todo, dispararle a alguien con bolitas de pintura tenía su encanto.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, yo también me divertí"

Compartieron una sonrisa. Rena era hija única, pero creía que así es como debía sentirse tener una hermana. Era divertido pasar tiempo con Mayu, habían conectado fácilmente, tanto que sentía que la conocía desde hace años y podía confiar en ella; después de su última crisis la más bajita al haber estado con Yuki cuando todo sucedió, también se había enterado de su trauma, lo que en realidad ayudo a volverlas más cercanas. Ahora Rena tiene una persona más con la que se sentía segura.

"En realidad, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte"

Mayu mantuvo su sonrisa tanto como pudo, pero Rena notó también el nerviosismo que había allí camuflado, últimamente todo el mundo tiene algo que decirle, por lo menos espera que no sean malas noticias.

"Soy toda odios"

Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando de la sensación gaseosa en su garganta, lo que le hizo recordar que Jurina no tomaba gaseosas porque no le gustaba _sentir como su garganta se quemaba, _y que disfrutarlo era _un comportamiento que rozaba el masoquismo e iba en contra de la preservación del bien estar del cuerpo. _Jurina y sus muy cuestionables gustos y explicaciones nunca dejaran de sorprenderla y entretenerla en cierto sentido.

"Veras, eh, no sé, no sé si lo habrás notado, pero Yuki, Yuki y yo nos hemos vuelto algo… cercanas" Su rostro se encogió en confusión, no esperaba que su mejor amiga fuera traída en la conversación "Y pues, estaba pensando en, en, yo me preguntaba si" Mayu jugaba con la botella entre sus manos, mirando a todos lados menos en su dirección, y era algo graciosos verla en esa situación tan inusual "¿Si estás bien con que le pida ser mi novia?"

Hubo un silencio que duró unos tres segundos, para después ser llenado con su sonora carcajada.

"¿De verdad me estas pidiendo permiso para salir con Yuki?" Dijo entre risas "No soy su madre sabes"

"Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, primero tienes que ganar el visto bueno de la mejor amiga"

"¿Entonces solo intentas ser mi amiga para poder acercarte a Yuki?" Intentó sonar lo más genuina y dramáticamente posible, viendo como el horror cubría el rostro de Mayu después de sus palabras, no pudo evitar volver a reír más. Se calmó tan rápido como pudo, la más bajita ya comenzaba a verse abrumada "Claro que tienes mi bendición o lo que sea, no creo que haya nadie mejor para Yuki antes creo que se han tardado mucho para dar el siguiente paso"

Felicidad y alivio se esparció por todo el rostro de Mayu, era lindo ver que la tenía en cuenta en cuanto a su relación con Yuki, porque es cierto que no dudaría en desaparecer por sus propios medios a alguien que pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga.

"Tienes todo mi permiso para hacer con ella todo lo que quieras" Le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta, siendo testigo que como el rostro de Mayu era envuelto en un vivo color rojo, sobra decir que una carcajada más se sumó a la cuenta del día.

"Eres de lo peor" Mayu cubrió su rostro con sus manos, pero el sonrojo llegaba hasta sus orejas y era adorable "Por si te lo preguntabas, también tienes mi apoyo con Jurina"

Su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto el nombre de la otra Matsui fue traído a colación, recordándole que por su parte también había algo de lo que quería hablar con Mayu.

"Conocí a su padre" Dijo ignorando la insinuación de la otra, y dándole un giro de 360 grados al ambiente.

"Así que ya conoces al gran Matsui Masao" Ahora no tiene ninguna duda de que a Mayu no le agradaba el hombre, y siendo sincera, la entendía "Esperó que no haya sido grosero contigo"

"No, bueno, no del todo" La incomodidad que había sentido ante su presencia volvió a su memoria "Lo que me sorprendió fue la manera en cómo se trataba con Jurina, nunca hubiera adivinado que son familia, y aun sabiendo que lo son es difícil de creer" La otra Matsui le hablaba al hombre con formalidad, como si realmente no fuera más que su jefe, y no hay que mencionar nuevamente la frialdad del Señor Matsui.

"Siempre ha sido igual, solo le interesa que Jurina cumpla con su papel de heredera" Era interesante ver la facilidad con la que Mayu se molestaba al hablar de él, aquella misma chica que siempre traía una sonrisa como el mejor accesorio, esparciendo amabilidad por su camino, podía poner una expresión tan oscura al hablar del padre de su mejor amiga "De resto, es como si no existiera"

"Entiendo porque no te agrada" No había necesidad de rodeos, no cuando Mayu era tan obvia.

"Sé que no es un mal hombre, se ha esforzado toda su vida para mantener en alto el peso que heredó de su familia, es honesto, diligente y responsable con su trabajo, pero definitivamente no es un buen padre"

Quería saber más, quería saber qué había llevado a Mayu a pensar así, ¿qué es lo que había visto? ¿De qué había tenido que ser testigo?

"¿Y su madre?"

Tenía que haber algo bueno en la familia la joven, o por lo menos eso esperaba Rena, que Jurina tuviera unos brazos en los que resguardarse, alguien que hubiera estado de su lado en su niñez y la hubiera cuidado de la severidad de su padre, pero Mayu no le daba ninguna señal de que fuera diferente.

"Con su madre es… complicado" Podía notar como luchaba por decidir entre si debía hablar más o no "Ambos están separados, y digamos que Jurina quedó en medio de todo, llevándose la peor parte cuando ni siquiera tenía la culpa de nada, pero creo que eso ya es algo a lo que no tengo derecho a hablar, tendrás que hacer que Jurina te lo diga" Justo lo que pensaba.

"Solo quiero saber una cosa más" Era algo que por más que quisiera no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la estaba molestando no tener respuestas, demasiado para su gusto "¿Quién es Miru?" No ha podido lavar de su memoria la imagen de Jurina reaccionando ante el nombre de la chica, como si fuera su único catalizador.

Los ojos de Mayu se abrieron y se quedó sin palabras por un instante, claramente aturdida "¿Cómo es que la conoces?"

"El padre de Jurina la mencionó, algo de que ha tenido mala salud y que debería ir a verla y hablar con ella"

Mayu froto su rostro con sus manos, junto con un suave grito de exasperación saliendo de su garganta "Ese viejo terco, Jurina no me dijo nada" Así que la chica Miru definitivamente era alguien importante, y la más bajita parecía que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza "Te lo voy a decir solamente porque sé que esa idiota nunca va a contártelo" Puso de nuevo las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa "Miru es nuestra otra amiga de la infancia, es hija de Shiroma Yun un viejo conocido y socio de la familia Matsui tienen años de historia, la cosa es, Miru es el primer amor de Jurina"

No sabe exactamente como describir lo que sucedió con su cuerpo en ese momento. Primero, su mente se quedó en blanco, y después, su corazón volvió a hacer cosas extrañas, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía bien, sino todo lo contrario, como si pudiera vomitar en cualquier momento, pero sin sentir realmente nauseas, aun así, se sentía dando vueltas.

"Estuvieron juntas por tres años pero terminaron a finales del año pasado, Jurina nunca me quiso decir qué sucedió, Miru tampoco me dio explicaciones, solamente se fue alejando hasta el punto en que ya no tenemos contacto. Lo único que sé, es que Jurina no soporta verla y que hablar de ella le hace daño. Pero debido a que las familias de ambas son tan unidas, siguen insistiendo en que deberían regresar, temo que en algún momento no solo sean intentos, sino que las terminen obligando, y eso, eso destrozaría a Jurina, tan solo… lo sé"

Era demasiada información al mismo tiempo, y para colocar las cosas peor, era una información incompleta, porque había demasiados agujeros que necesitaba llenar para poder comprender en su totalidad. El trasfondo de la familia de Jurina, qué había sucedido con Miru, y por qué Mayu tenía una percepción de Jurina tan diferente a la de ella, ¿qué era eso que le faltaba a Rena para poder saberlo todo?

"Perdón si te estoy abrumando con mucho" Mayu tuvo que haber notado que Rena estaba teniendo problemas por seguirle el ritmo.

"No no, solo estoy un poco sorprendida" Rio secamente "Gracias por contármelo"

"Sé que tal vez hayas quedado con más preguntas que respuestas, pero deberías hablarlo con Jurina, ya sabes que puede ser un poco difícil, pero seguro te lo termina contando, ya pasas más tiempo con ella que lo que he podido pasar yo durante el último año" Había un deje de pesar en sus palabras, Mayu se preocupaba genuinamente por Jurina

Ya era hora de salir, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y les quedaban varios kilómetros hasta la ciudad.

"Lo intentare"

Eso es lo único que ha podido hacer durante los últimos meses, intentarlo, tal vez debería comenzar a hacer un poco más.


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Era un martes cerca de las seis de la tarde, y los martes (al igual que los jueves) a las seis de la tarde hay entrenamiento de Voleibol, Rena ya lo tenía dentro de su rutina aunque no era ella precisamente quien entrenaba, esperar por Jurina ya se había vuelto natural para ella. Había entablado amistad con algunas integrantes del equipo y con las que no, al menos compartía un amigable saludo. Usualmente suele esperar por la otra Matsui en la cafetería del bloque 20 junto con Yuki, quien espera por Mayu, ambas en su última clase del día.

El aire de esa tarde era agradable, la cafetería tenía más historia que muchos de los altos edificios dentro de la universidad; era un negocio familiar que había visto la evolución de la universidad, y que a pesar de los años no perdía su toque cálido y hogareño, sensaciones que se apreciaban incluso más durante las épocas frías, esto sin contar con la ubicación privilegiada que proporcionaba un hermoso paisaje a su alrededor; unos majestuosos arboles revestidos de un color rojizo, que bañaban a su vez el suelo de los mismos colores con sus hojas caídas. Su universidad era hermosa, llena de niños ricos y pretenciosos sí, pero aun así tenía un increíble diseño que encontraba el balance perfecto entre modernidad, tradición y naturaleza.

"Allí vienen" A través del vidrio que estaba a su espalda venían las dos figuras de quienes estaban esperando, pero una de ellas no se veía en el mejor de los humores.

La más bajita caminaba varios pasos por delante de Jurina, tenía parte de su rostro escondido en su abultada bufanda, poniendo toda la atención en su ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban enterradas en los bolsillos del cardigan que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, haciendo que sus hombros se encogieran, completando así la perfecta imagen de alguien malhumorada, las emociones de Mayu solían ser fácil de leer.

"Parece que alguien no está de buen humor y sorprendentemente esta vez no es Jurina" Comentó Yuki mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

La más joven se mantenía tras Mayu, observando a su mejor amiga con cierta cautela y resignación "Probablemente sea culpa de Jurina" No lo dudo ni un momento, las pistas eran muy obvias así que solo quedaba por saber qué era lo que había hecho Jurina.

Las dos entraron a la cafetería, la pequeña campanita tintineando al abrir la puerta, y los pasos de ambas haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies hasta que una de ellas llegó a la mesa en la que las estaban esperando. Mayu dejo caer su cuerpo con pesadez a un lado de Yuki, ésta última sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, porque la más bajita no había pronunciado palabra alguna y continuaba con claros signos de enfado. Un par de minutos más tarde, Jurina se sentó junto a Rena, dos vasos de chocolate en mano, uno para ella, y el otro fue colocado con una precaución que era hasta graciosa frente a una gruñona Mayu, que a pesar y sus malos ánimos, no dudo en tomar el chocolate ofrecido.

Segundos pasaron como minutos, ojos yendo y viniendo entre la más bajita y su mejor amiga, la última siendo víctima de la mala mirada de Mayu mientras tomaba su chocolate, mientras que Jurina le sostenía la mirada con aparente tranquilidad sin aún dar el primer sorbo de su bebida, como si fuera una experta en lidiar con el humor de su amiga.

"¿Cómo estuvo tú clase? ¿Imu-sensei aún te tiene de objetivo militar?" Yuki intento aligerar un poco el ambiente empezando por Mayu, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos cuando Mayu simplemente asintió con su cabeza, y de nuevo los ojos cayeron sobre Jurina, quien solamente encogió sus hombros y llevo por primera vez el vaso de chocolate a sus labios.

Rena miro la hora en su celular, diez minutos faltaban para el entrenamiento "Deberíamos ir yendo al gimnasio, o llegaran tarde"

Le parecía extraño que Jurina no lo hubiera mencionado ya, siendo ella la maniática de la puntualidad. Además, prefería verlas entrenar que tener que aguantarse la tensión por lo que sea que hayan discutido, seguramente lo terminaran arreglando Mayu es incapaz de quedarse enfadada por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando se trata de Jurina.

"Ah sí sobre eso, hoy no iré al entrenamiento" Las palabas de Jurina hizo que detuviera sus manos que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

Era la primera vez que la otra Matsui no iba a un entrenamiento, incluso recordó aquella vez que le dio prioridad a golpear una bola contra la malla que a hacer un trabajo. Y Mayu lo había dicho, los días de entrenamientos son los únicos que no trabaja hasta el agotamiento, así que qué puede hacer que la Jurina que conoce hasta ahora falte a la única cosa que puede disfrutar como una chica de 19 años normal.

"¿Sucedió algo, por qué vas a faltar?" Era inevitable preguntar

"Si Jurina, dinos por qué" Mayu habló por primera vez, su tono retador y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, así que esa era la razón de su enojo.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo algo que hacer" La calma de Jurina se esfumo por un instante siendo reemplazado por irritación, intentado mantener su tono tan bajo como fuera posible.

"Pues claro que tienes algo que hacer eso no es una respuesta, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer?" Igualmente, Mayu intentaba mantener su tono bajo, resultando en una especie de grito ahogado en un susurro.

"No tienes necesidad de saberlo"

"Vas a trabajar ¿Verdad?"

"Que no es eso"

"¿Entonces qué más puede ser?"

Ella y Yuki observaban el intercambio entre ambas, nuevamente sin tener ni idea de que hacer, probablemente deberían intentar detenerlas, bajarles los humos, pero era tan inusual verlas pelear que las dejaba sin palabras, mucho más cuando Mayu se veía tan alterada por algo que desde su punto de vista no lo ameritaba. Ciertamente es raro que Jurina le dé prioridad a algo más, y sabe que los entrenamientos no solo son los días en que la otra Matusi descansa, sino que también son días en los que más tiempo puede pasar con Mayu cuando normalmente se la pasa trabajando, pero son cosas que le suceden a todo el mundo, añadiendo que ésta era la primera vez que la más joven lo hacía e incluso si era por cosas de trabajo, no podía evitar pensar que la reacción de Mayu era desmesurada, a menos de que haya algo que aún no sepa.

"Eso es algo que no necesitas saber"

Y con eso Jurina puso lo que parecía un fin abrupto a la conversación, pero todas lo podían ver, como Mayu intentaba sofocar dentro de ella muchas otras palabras, intentando controlar el enojo que hasta le pintaba las orejas de rojo y hacía que la sangre desapareciera de sus nudillos y probablemente sus uñas estaban haciéndole daño al interior de su palma, y aun así, se mantuvo en silencio, desviando su mirada a un lado y respirando profundo unas cuantas veces, se había resignado, y de alguna manera en ese momento Rena pudo comprender a la perfección cómo se sentía, el ver a Jurina lejana, sin ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarla, como si simplemente estuvieras persiguiendo una sombra de algo que claramente no quiere ser tocado.

"Vamos Yuki" Mayu tomo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, sin girar sus ojos hacia Jurina (quien tampoco lograba mirar su mejor amiga, manteniendo su mirada en el vaso de chocolate), la más bajita salió del café tan rápido como había entrado.

Yuki, quien por su parte seguía en una especie de conmoción, les dedico una última mirada tan confundida como la misma Rena "Luego te llamo" Dijo Yuki para después seguir el mismo camino de Mayu.

Y ahora solo estaban ella y Jurina. Espero por algunos minutos, sabía que la otra Matsui era de las que había que darle espacio y tiempo. La más joven estuvo jugando con la tapa del vaso que permanecía prácticamente lleno, algo le decía a Rena que cual fuese la razón por la que Jurina no iba a asistir al entrenamiento, no tenía que ver del todo con el trabajo, sino que era algo mucho más importante, algo que la llevo incluso a tener una pelea con Mayu, algo que la hace poner una expresión tan melancólica que una vez más hacía que algo se comprimiera algo en el pecho de Rena, y se moría del deseo de poder hacer que le sonría una vez más, pero para eso, primero necesitaba saber a dónde tenía que ir Jurina.

"¿Sucedió algo en el hospital?" Preguntó después de ver que Jurina no tenía intención de salirse de sus pensamientos por sí sola, como siempre.

"No, no es eso" Con eso pudo confirmar que efectivamente no era nada del trabajo, el problema ahora era, ¿por qué no se lo pudo decir a Mayu y ya? "Vamos, mientras más rápido termine con esto mejor"

Extrañamente Jurina no usó su celular en el camino hacia el estacionamiento, de hecho, no lo había usado ni una sola vez desde que la vio hoy; sabía que era su día de descanso, pero había sido testigo por mucho tiempo ya, de la continua necesidad de estar en el celular de Jurina, o más bien, de lo constante que están requiriendo de su atención desde el hospital, y eso no excluía ningún día de la semana, así que era raro, verla con la mirada levantada y no en la pantalla, caminando a su lado y no unos pasos más adelante porque tenía prisa, escuchando sus quejas del frío que se le estaba metiendo por el pantalón y llamándola _débil_ con una mirada burlona. Se sentía como si Jurina realmente estuviera con ella, y se encontró a si misma deseando que así fueran las cosas siempre.

Una vez entró al auto agradeció que Jurina encendió la calefacción, no sin evitar comentar "Para que no mueras de hipotermia", odiaba ser tan débil contra el frío, y eso que aún no era invierno.

Por primera vez en el día la vio sacar el celular de su bolsillo, pasando su mano libre por su cabello y después por su rostro, con una especie de desgano, una expresión de molestia, de esas que te dicen que no tiene nada de ganas de hacer lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, prolongando el momento tanto como pudiera. Finalmente desbloqueó la pantalla y navegó con su pulgar por las aplicaciones; sabía que no debía, pero Rena no pudo evitar que sus ojos observaran de más, desde el fondo de pantalla genérico del iPhone, hasta el cómo dudó por un instante abrir la aplicación de mensajes que mostraba la existencia de algunos sin leer.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho, si es que así puede llamar al hecho de que sus latidos comenzaron a ser increíblemente pesados. Justo en la parte superior de la lista, Rena creyó leer el nombre de _Shiroma Miru, _aunque no puede confirmarlo porque, por un lado, Jurina entró al chat tan rápido que solo tuvo tiempo de leer el primer contacto, mientras que por el otro, se sorprendió tanto que creyó haberse escuchado a si misma jadear lo que la llevó a apartar su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana tan rápido como sus reflejos lo permitieron.

No tuvo la valentía de volver a echar un vistazo, ni siquiera pudo girarse temiendo que Jurina iba a estar allí con su penetrante mirada juzgándola por haber estado viendo sus conversaciones como su fuera una novia obsesiva. Es por eso que pudo respirar tranquila cuando el auto se encendió y comenzaron a moverse, al parecer había logrado la faena sin ser descubierta.

"Hoy te llevaré a casa directamente"

Un problema tras otro.

Ahora que sabía que posiblemente Shiroma Miru tenía algo que ver dentro de toda la pintura, no podía simplemente aceptar que Jurina la dejara en casa y se fuera a hacer quien sabe qué; quería saber, quería conocer al primer amor de la otra Matsui, porque se suponía que ni siquiera podía verla, y su visita probablemente se debía a la charla con su padre, por ese lado tampoco quería dejarla sola, y secretamente para ella misma, quería saber cómo era esa chica que ha estado tan cerca de Jurina más que cualquier otra persona, ver con sus propios ojos que tiene de especial, en que se diferencian, que incluso después de varios meses, a veces se siente como una extraña al lado de la más joven.

"En realidad, hoy quisiera acompañarte, están haciendo algunas remodelaciones en casa y no soporto todo el ruido que hacen" Después tendría que darse una palmada en el rostro, ni siquiera ella misma se creía es mentira tan ridícula, pero su mente no pudo inventar algo mejor en tan poco tiempo.

"No voy hacia el hospital" Mencionó Jurina, con aquel tono que desea que la otra persona capte la idea sin necesidad de decirla, _no quiero que vengas conmigo. _Pero obviamente Rena iba a hacerse la idiota si era necesario.

"No hay problema igualmente ya tengo un doctorado en encontrar maneras de entretenerme mientras te espero" Trato de quitarle peso al asunto, ignorando las miradas de reojo de Jurina que le decían una vez más que era algo personal y que no quería llevarla; aunque pensándolo bien, lo más normal sería que Jurina simplemente se negara rotundamente, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de persuadirla, así que puede que tenga una oportunidad.

"Tendrías que esperar dentro del auto, y no sé cuánto tarde"

"Mejor eso que escuchar el taladro rompiéndome los oídos" A pesar de todo tenía que darse créditos por ser tan buena mintiendo.

Jurina retomo al silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ésta sería probablemente su única oportunidad de tan siquiera ver a la tal Shiroma Miru, así que, si se negaba nuevamente, se iría cualquier posibilidad de conocer uno de los lados más profundos de Jurina.

"De acuerdo"

No logró esconder su sonrisa, pude que sea tonto y hasta infantil pensarlo, pero ahora se sentía en un lugar parecido al de Mayu, en el que puede ver a Jurina un poco más de cerca que las demás personas, e incluso, tal vez un más que la misma Mayu, y solamente con eso ya se podía sentir satisfecha.

* * *

Varios minutos después y ahora estaban en una zona residencial, pudo reconocer el camino ya que en algún punto pasaron frente el gran portón de la urbanización de Mayu. Había escuchado de la más bajita que últimamente en aquella zona se estaban construyendo varios edificios residenciales junto con un nuevo centro comercial, lo que encarecía mucho más el terreno y obviamente las casas; por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa ver que la mayoría aún no estaban ocupadas a pesar de ser un suburbio de gente adinerada.

Por otra parte, no pudo evitar centrar su atención en Jurina, sorprendiéndose con que lucía mucho más calmada de lo que se imaginó, estaba más nerviosa cuando tuvo que llevar a su padre, ahora simplemente se veía como si fuera un día cualquiera, con sus brazos relajados y su dedo índice golpeando el volante al ritmo de alguna canción que solo se escuchaba en su mente. Eso hizo que Rena se replanteara lo que sus ojos le mostraron, tal vez se lo imagino, tal vez ha estado pensando tanto en ese nombre desde que lo escuchar salir de los labios de Matsui Masao que sus sentidos le jugaron una broma.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a un desolado y pequeño parque, en medio de éste se alzaba uno de los árboles de maple más grandes que Rena haya visto, tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante en el asiento para poder ver completamente hasta donde llegaban sus hojas, no pudiendo evitar que su boca se abriera en el proceso. Todo el parque estaba construido alrededor del gigante, con una zona para que los niños jugaran, y al otro lado, unas rusticas bancas, sillas y mesitas junto con lo que parecía un camión de dulces y crepes; era una lástima que no se viera ni una sola alma en el lugar, probablemente debido a la hora y el clima que hacían que se prefiriera estar en la calidad del hogar.

"No es muy lejos donde tengo que ir, si quieres puedes esperar aquí y dar una vuelta, pero no te alejes mucho" Jurina quito su cinturón de seguridad después de apagar el auto "Recuerda que no sé cuánto pueda demorarme"

"Ya lo sé"

Jurina se detuvo en el proceso de abrir la puerta, quedándose observándola por algunos segundos con sus dedos sobre la puerta. Rena estaba casi segura de que la más joven sabía de sus intenciones para acompañarla, o que por lo menos no se había tragado su mentira sabía muy bien no es tan tonta, y se sentía como si en ese instante le estuviera dando una última oportunidad de confesar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y su curiosidad ayudada de su terquedad no iban a ceder tampoco.

"Okay, si vas a salir envíame un mensaje y no olvides cerrar las puertas" Y con eso Jurina giró su cuerpo para salir finalmente del auto.

Siguió su figura con la mirada, viéndola enviar un rápido mensaje de texto (probablemente para decir que ya había llegado), caminando tan lento como nunca antes la había visto, y efectivamente estaba cerca de dónde tenía que ir. Al otro lado del parque había una única casa, su fachada combinando a la perfección con los colores otoñales que se vivían gracias al gran árbol de maple, que si antes lo estaba amando ahora lo estaba maldiciendo, porque fue debido a éste, que Rena no pudo ver con claridad el momento en el que Jurina entró por la puerta, ni mucho menos quien la abrió. Ahora tenía que pensar en algo más y rápido, a este paso realmente iba a perder su tiempo, había tenido la esperanza de que al menos iba a poder ver a Miru desde lejos, pero sus oportunidades se estaban volviendo cercanas a cero.

Lo primero fue esperar algunos minutos, los suficientes como para organizar sus pensamientos y asegurarse de que su plan sonara creíble.

Lo segundo fue salir del auto, porque claramente no iba a conseguir mucho quedándose allí dentro; así que decidió caminar hasta el camión de comida, desde allí parecía que podía tener una vista en diagonal perfecta hacia la casa. Agradeció que vendían bebidas calientes, porque aunque los amaba, no era momento de concentrarse en un delicioso crepe.

Tomó asiento con su café en mano (ya el tercero del día), maldiciendo en voz baja al sentir la superficie tan fría como hielo contra su pantalón. El plan era simple, y no era del todo falso así que hacía las cosas más fáciles. El auto estaba apagado así que la calefacción también lo estaba, se estaba congelando mientras esperaba así que necesitaba las llaves del auto para poder encenderlo, al menos eso si lo había aprendido bien en su pequeño intento de aprender a conducir, así que primero iba a llamar a Jurina, probablemente no iba a contestar nunca lo hace cuando está concentrada en alguien más o haciendo algo importante, y al _"no dejarle más opción"_, iba a tener que ir a tocar la puerta por la que la vio entrar para obtener por sí misma las llaves, lo que sucediera de ahí en adelante iba a ser cosa del azar, podía abrirle la ama de llaves que llamaría a Jurina y su plan se acabaría tan pronto como la más joven le entregara la llaves en la entrada, o si por alguna razón el universo le da la gana de funcionar a su favor, Miru, o quién sea a quien está viendo sería quien abriera la puerta y su plan sería un éxito.

Tan solo necesitaba verla, a Miru, así fuese una sola vez.

Estaba decidido, ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y había acumulado el valor suficiente para hacerlo, porque no pudo evitar darle varias vueltas a la situación, por un lado sentía que debía respetar la privacidad de Jurina y de alguna manera se sentía como que estaba cruzando la línea, pero por el otro, ya no soportaba continuar como una existencia más que orbitaba alrededor de la otra Matsui, quería ser algo más, y sabía muy bien que tenía que buscar aquello más por su cuenta.

Se impulsó arriba de la silla y sus piernas comenzaron a llevarla con decisión hacia el frente, sostenía su respiración, no podía pensarlo más, si lo hacía iba a terminar regresando al auto. Y a pesar y su determinación, sus piernas se detuvieron, pero no fue exactamente porque se hubiera acobardado, sino más bien porque la puerta de roble que tenía en la mira se abrió justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella, revelando, en primer lugar, el cuerpo de Jurina saliendo y, detrás de ella, una chica en vuelta en una esponjosa cobija morada que casi cubría toda su cabeza y caía hasta el suelo escondiendo sus piernas, pero Rena pudo verla, incluso y con la distancia, y a su mente regresó un lejano recuerdo, de la primera vez que acompaño a Jurina al hospital, y un rostro conocido, ahora todo encajaba, sabía que había escuchado el nombre de Miru antes.

Jurina estaba regañándola, o por lo menos eso creía, Rena no pudo descifrar exactamente qué era lo que estaba diciendo, su asombro no se lo permitía y su atención era enteramente succionada por la chica que sonreía con tanto cariño a lo que fuese que le estuviera diciendo Jurina, el como a pesar de que ésta última parecía no estar de muy buen humor era como si no la afectara y antes por el contrario, disfrutara de la sola presencia de la otra Matsui sin importar de qué manera, la forma en que los ojos de Miru brillaban atesorando ese instante y su rostro se iluminaba al ver a Jurina, hizo que sintiera escalofríos a los cuales aún no puede darle significado.

"Rena" La habían notado, y ahora los dos pares de ojos la estaba viendo. Miru inclino un poco su cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron, también la había reconocido.

Jurina caminó hacia ella, haciendo que finalmente alejara la mirada de Miru, pero seguía aturdida, ahora no solo había confirmado que la más joven había faltado al entrenamiento a causa de su primer amor (no podía dejar de pensar en Miru como eso), sino que también sabía que se han estado viendo desde hace más de tres meses, y no desde hace casi un año como Mayu creía, lo único cierto parecía ser que Jurina no quería volver a verla, pero definitivamente no puede decir lo mismo de Miru.

"Ah yo- esta- quería, yo quería" Detuvo su lengua antes de que continuara avergonzándola, tenía que componerse "Vi que había un carrito de comidas así que fui a comprar algo caliente, y el parque es lindo así que quise verlo más de cerca"

"Creí que no soportabas el frío"

"Pues a alguien no se le paso por la cabeza dejar la calefacción del auto encendida" Se había recuperado, era justamente en ese momento en el que tenía que tener su mente concentrada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por cosas del pasado.

"Acepto la culpa" Y ahora venía el momento de la saber por qué Shiroma Miru alias el primer amor de Jurina, estaba esperando por ella como si fuesen a ir a algún lugar.

"Hola" Miru se había acercado, reapareciendo con una sonrisa desde la espalda de Jurina, casi que inclinando su barbilla en el hombro de la más joven, y mirando a Rena con una curiosidad palpable. No llevaba maquillaje y aun así sus grandes ojos marrones resplandecían, su cabello color brunette algo desordenado envolvía su pequeño rostro de delicadas facciones, su piel se veía anormalmente pálida, así que probablemente estaba enferma justo como el Señor Matsui lo había mencionado, pero a pesar de todo, se veía adorable y eso era algo que no podía negar sin importar cuanto quisiera hacerlo "Siento que te he visto antes"

Le tomo un momento reaccionar "Ah, puede que nos hayamos visto alguna vez en el hospital" En realidad estaba segura de que así era, ahora que la está viendo desde más cerca no tiene duda de ello, y sabe que Miru también lo debe recordar bien.

"Cierto, no pude presentarme como se debía en ese entonces" No sabía muy bien como sentirse en cuanto a la amigabilidad con la que Miru le estaba hablando, porque no podía dejar de pensar que debido a lo que ha visto, puede que tenga intenciones de querer regresar con Jurina y la idea que dieron de su relación aquella vez que se vieron en el hospital podía ser un obstáculo para eso, pero por el otro, se sentía genuinamente amable, tanto que le cuesta creer que pueda ser capaz de romperle el corazón a alguien.

"Ella es Matsui Rena, estamos viendo la misma clase" Jurina se entrometió en la conversación, dando un sutil paso al frente que la alejo de la cercanía que tenía al cuerpo de Miru "Y ella es Shiroma Miru una conocida de la Familia" Tajante como solo ella puede serlo, dando la información más básica, sin dejar entrever en lo más mínimo lo que hay más allá "Voy a llevar a Miru al hospital, pero solo la dejaré allí después puedo llevarte a casa" Con eso la más joven giro sobre sus talones en dirección al auto.

Puede que haya visto en numerosas veces la frialdad con la que Jurina puede llegar a tratar a las personas, pero definitivamente había algo más cuando tenía que hablar de Miru, una hostilidad que por más que intentaba esconder en su tono neutral se le salía por las esquinas, y la otra chica también lo podía percibir, Rena logro ver como por un instante el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, pero retomo la compostura inmediatamente.

"¿Estas bien?" Tuvo que preguntar por la salud de Miru cuando ambas siguieron a Jurina camino al auto, la primera envolviendo aún más su cuerpo dentro de la cobija.

"Si, no tienes que preocuparte, tiendo a enfermarme fácilmente en los cambios de estaciones siempre tengo un viaje asegurado al hospital, en otoño e invierno mis defensas deciden tomarse vacaciones así que me enfermo con más frecuencia, pero no es nada grave"

"Te entiendo, aunque mi caso no es tan grave mínimamente me enfermo un par de veces en invierno"

Una vez frente al auto, Miru fue directamente a abrir la puerta trasera, recostando todo su cuerpo sobre el asiento y llevando la cobija por sobre su cabeza, dejando nada más que sus ojos, nariz y boca a la vista, haciendo que pareciera una pequeña bola morada entrando en hibernación; parecía como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, como un rutina, una en la que Jurina también estaba incluida.

"¿Aún haces eso? No puedo creer que te sigas mareando en el auto" Dijo Jurina mientras veía a Miru.

"Pues yo no puedo creer que aún le tengas miedo a las películas de terror" Respondió inmediatamente Miru, permitiéndole a Rena ver como Jurina recibía el ataque, como si realmente se hubiera sentido ofendida, tragando profundo y preparándose para defender su orgullo, aunque Rena sabía muy bien que la otra Matsui ciertamente era una gallina "Además sabes que mi estómago es débil así que déjame tranquila durante el viaje"

Jurina tragó profundo, aguantándose las ganas de decir algo, y una vez más, Rena se vio a sí misma en medio de algo que no puede ignorar, y eso era la gran química que había entre Miru y la más joven, podía notar los años que se habían conocido, al igual que el hecho de que comenzaba a sentirse insegura, y no hay nada que odie más que eso.

Por lo menos el viaje hasta el hospital no fue tan incómodo como creyó que iba a ser. Ya se había imaginado el incómodo silencio que iba a rondarlas durante varios minutos, o las posibles interacciones entre las otras dos que la iban a ser sentir como que estaba sobrando, pero el camino hasta el hospital fue bastante ameno. Miru era excelente en romper el hielo, con algo tan simple como preguntar por cómo iba la universidad, en algún punto sentía que estaba hablando con una amiga de toda la vida, permitiéndose quejarse de lo mucho que odia la clase que comparte con Jurina.

Ésta última por su parte se limitaba a comentar en una que otra ocasión, siendo la mayoría de ellas para gruñir como solo ella sabe hacerlo sobre la muy maleducada vendedora de la cafetería que nunca sabía medir bien las proporciones cundo servía, mientras que ella y Miru giraban sus ojos al mismo tiempo mientras la esquina de sus bocas se curvaba ligeramente.

Por otra parte, supo porque nunca había visto a Miru en la universidad, la chica había perseguido su carrera en el modelaje, yendo muy en contra de lo que su familia esperaba de ella, lo cual era obviamente seguir con el negocio familiar, que es nada más y nada menos que la presidencia de una de los laboratorios farmacéuticos más importantes del país, lo cual explica la importancia de la relación entras las familias Matsui y Shiroma. Rena había conocido gente poderosa en su vida, gente que podría cambiar el paisaje del país si así lo deseara, gente que podía hacer y deshacer a cuanta gana quisiera, y aun así, no lograba dimensionar lo que estaba en juego entre la relación de esas dos familias, y no solo en términos de dinero y negocios, a veces los secretos cargados entre generaciones y generaciones pueden ser la moneda más costosa.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Jurina entró por el parqueadero, dándole toda la vuelta al piso para poder quedar frente al ascensor, permitiendo así que lo que Miru tuviera que caminar fuera lo más mínimo. Rena también notó que junto a las puertas del ascensor ya había una enfermera, lista para encargarse de la hija de la familia Shiroma. Miru su revolvió en sus cobijas, tomando asiento y arrastrando su cuerpo perezosamente hasta la puerta.

"Gracias por traerme" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya con los pies colgando por fuera después de abrir la puerta. Se removió una vez más dentro de sus cobijas, pero más que acomodándose parecía como si estuviera buscando algo, desde su asiento Rena pudo ver como entraba en una especie de pánico, moviéndose más y más, girando su rostro hacia el asiento de cuero, escaneando con sus ojos desesperadamente, pero sin éxito alguno.

"Jurina, no te vayas a enojar" La mano de la más joven que estaba sobre el volante hizo un camino lento y tedioso hasta su rostro, es como si ya supiera que había sucedido "Olvidé mis documentos"

La mano de Jurina estiro la piel de su rostro y sus labios se sellaban "Eres increíble" Sus dedos masajearon su sien mientras sus ojos se cerraban, definitivamente esto era algo que pasaba seguidamente, podía decirlo por la manera en la que Jurina se veía tan resignada, controlando su irritación con una habilidad que solo la experiencia la da "Debí haberte preguntado cuando salimos. Intentaré no tardar" Esto último lo dijo mientras le dirigía la mirada a Rena, seguidamente desabrocho su cinturón y corrió hasta la enfermera, con quien desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

El sonido del cuerpo de Miru cayendo de espaldas sobre el asiento atrapó su atención "De verdad tengo que aprender a revisar que traiga todo conmigo cuando salga de casa"

"Creí que Jurina te iba hacer ir a pie por esos papeles"

Su comentario hizo que Miru riera levemente "Puede dar bastante miedo cuando se enfada, ¿verdad?" Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar recostada sobre su estómago, rastros de su sonrisa aún presentes en sus labios "¿Está bien que te pregunte algo?"

Los pálpitos de su corazón aumentaron su ritmo, no sabía por qué el darse cuenta de que estaba a solas con Miru la puso tan nerviosa, tenerla sosteniéndole la mira con tanta firmeza hizo que la recorriera una corriente por todo el cuerpo. La otra chica era impredecible, durante la última hora pudo encontrar lo que había ido a buscar, y la verdad es que no sabe si hubiera preferido haberse quedado con la duda.

"Claro" Pudo enmascarar su desequilibro sin ningún problema, seguramente no era nada serio, probablemente iba a preguntar algo tan intrascendente que se iba a sentir como una idiota después por haberse puesto nerviosa.

"¿Estas saliendo con Jurina?"

Y ahí fue cuando finalmente comenzó a escuchar el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos. Miru continuaba con su tenue sonrisa, sin ningún rastro de algún tipo de malicia o malas intenciones, pero eso solo la inquietaba más, era como aquella sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y tan solo deseas que suceda de una vez por todas.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, desde que las vio a ambas algo no ha estado funcionando bien en ella, se ha sentido tímida, fuera de lugar, dudosa, ansiosa, inferior, y por sobretodo, insegura, como nunca antes se había sentido, era casi como si no fuera ella misma. Las corrientes entre sus neuronas parecían haber cambiado de dirección, y perdido la conexión entre su lengua y sus pensamientos, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, las palabras ya estaban saliendo de su boca, como si ya hubieran estado allí desde mucho antes, esperando por el momento de salir disparadas.

"Si, estamos juntas"

Estaba esperando a que finalmente Miru mostrara las intenciones que desde un inicio Rena ha creído que tiene, que le dedicara una mirada con tanto veneno que la hiciera desear alejarse de Jurina, o cualquier dramática cosa por el estilo, pero la otra chica simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa, y lo único que cambio fue que ahora podía palpar la tristeza en ella, a pesar de que sus labios se curvaban, solamente expresaban melancolía.

"Ya me lo suponía" Sus codos que mantenían su torso levantado cedieron. Rena creyó por un momento que iba a comenzar a llorar, y si ese era el caso realmente no sabría qué hacer, seguramente terminaría confesando que había mentido sintiéndose aún más estúpida, excusándose con que se trataba de una broma, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus ideas, Miru volvió a levantar su torso "No se puede evitar, por favor respóndeme algo más, de verdad me muero por saberlo"

Era difícil mantenerle el ritmo, así de fácil cambiaba de tema como si nada tuviera realmente importancia. Miru cambiaba de humor, expresiones y temas tan rápido que no parecía una persona real a la que le pueden afectar las cosas.

"E-está bien"

Y en esta ocasión, de su rostro desapreció su sonrisa, pero sinceramente a este punto ya no sabía ni que esperar de ella "¿Cómo esta Mayu?"

Por un momento su ceño se frunció, intentando entender cómo es que Mayu entraba dentro de la imagen, pero después recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella sobre Miru. Por lo que escuchó, probablemente llevaban más de un año sin ningún tipo de contacto, pero se supone que fue la modelo la que corto relaciones, alejándose de la más bajita sin dar ningún tipo de explicación más que la posibilidad a que estuviera ligado con su rompimiento con Jurina, así que seguía siendo raro que preguntara sobre Mayu con tanta seriedad.

"Está bien, hace poco se recuperó de una lesión en su tobillo, pero parece que ya está completamente curada, no sabía que era tan competitiva tendrías que verla cuando hacen entrenamiento de libero parece una chispita con energía interminable" Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a la más bajita corriendo dentro de las líneas, demostrando porque es la libero titular.

"Me la puedo imaginar" Miru escuchaba sus palabras atentamente, como a una niña con un cuento a la hora de dormir, sus grandes ojos marrones pidiéndole más.

"También está saliendo con mi mejor amiga, Yuki. Puedes creer que me pidió permiso para salir con ella, estaba súper nerviosa fue demasiado tierno ojalá le hubiera podido tomar una foto"

"Te sorprendería lo romántica, pero al mismo tiempo inútil que puede ser con esas cosas, una vez tuve que acompañarla a pedir un café porque la encargada le parecía linda, y necesitaba apoyo emocional para poder verla a los ojos" Miru rio con el recuerdo, e inevitablemente Rena también lo hizo al imaginarlo "Al final la chica creyó que estábamos juntas porque Mayu se mantuvo agarrándome la mano, su alma dejó su cuerpo en ese momento, fue increíble"

"Debería haber un reality show de la vida de Mayu"

Sus risas murieron segundos después, no había duda de que Miru apreciaba mucho a Mayu, lo que hacía todo incluso más confuso alrededor de la razón para su distanciamiento. Así que iba a aprovechar aquello de déjame hacerte una pregunta, y averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido que termino con su amistad.

"Sabes, Mayu me dijo lo que sucedió entre ustedes"

Por primera vez en el día, Miru se vio completamente alterada; sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo se tensó y su boca dibujo una línea recta "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que simplemente te alejaste de ella después de que terminara tu relación con Jurina, que nunca le diste una explicación"

Miru respiro aliviada, aun así, eso no hizo que se aligerara la pesadez que se instauro en el momento en que lo mencionó "Supongo que quieres saber que pasó" Una vez más, la modelo no se iba con rodeos.

"La verdad no espero que me lo digas, debe haber alguna razón para que hicieras las cosas así. Solo quería que supieras que Mayu aún está esperando esa explicación" Por muy fuerte que pareciera Mayu, sabía que no debía ser fácil perder una amiga de la infancia, mucho más en el mundo en el que viven, en donde los verdaderos amigos se cuentan con los dedos de una mano.

"No fui capaz de volver a verle la cara, porque sé que tarde o temprano me iba a odiar, así que preferí alejarme de Mayu mientras aún tuviera buenos recuerdos con ella" Declaro Miru ignorando al cien por ciento lo que Rena había dicho, haciendo que ya se volviera imposible no querer saber el resto.

"¿Qué?"

"Probablemente tú también me odiaras después de que te lo diga, tan solo déjame decirlo, he cargado con esto por mucho tiempo y tan solo quiero poder hablarlo" Miru se sentó, mirándola directamente, y Rena no sabía ni que esperar, solo estaba segura de que no podía ser nada bueno.

"Le fui infiel a Jurina"

Se quedó pasmada, sintiendo nada más que una especie de calor subiendo desde su estómago hasta su rostro, y le dio la razón a Miru, fue como si ahora viera la otra cara de una moneda de oro, la que demostraba que en realidad era falsa y estaba completamente corroída por dentro. Con esto y todo, mantuvo la compostura, sabía que Miru aún no había terminado de hablar.

"Durante ese tiempo el padre de Jurina finalmente le informo que pronto tenía que tomar su lugar, tan egoísta y caprichoso como siempre, simplemente le dio la gana de seguir el camino de la política, y Jurina siendo Jurina, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cumplir con las expectativas de su padre, como si no fuera lo único que ha estado haciendo desde que nació. No había día que no estuviera exprimiendo hasta la última gota de sus neuronas estudiando, ya sea para los finales de la escuela, en los cuales también tenía que obtener resultados excepcionales, o para su futuro puesto de gerencia, también tuvo que comenzar a seguir constantemente a su padre, irónicamente creo que esas veces fueron las que más tiempo pasó con él.

Pero en fin, Jurina lo dejó todo, hasta el club de Voleibol, y eso obviamente también incluyó nuestra relación. No es como que quiera usarlo de excusa, sé que no tiene perdón. Yo ya sabía cómo era, la manera en que te hace creer que es de hierro, tanto que también termina por hacerse cree a ella misma que lo puede con todo; lo importante que es para ella demostrar su valor, a pesar de que con solo estar a tu lado es suficiente; que a veces puede parecer insensible pero que encontrará por sus propios medios demostrarte que se preocupa por ti, tan solo no quiere que lo sepas; el cómo le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, y que es justamente en los detalles en donde puedes ver el cariño que te tiene, pues nadie nunca le enseño como es amar en voz alta.

Y aun así, quería más de ella, me olvidé de todo eso, y le hice algo horrible cuando más me necesitaba, todo por creer que si le mostraba que era algo que podía perder, también me dedicaría tanto como a cumplir las expectativas de su familia. No creerás que lo increíble paso y me dio otra oportunidad, ahora que pienso en ello, creo que solamente lo hizo por la culpa, tiene este horrible mal hábito a culparse si las cosas no salen bien, ya lo debes saber.

Pero las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo, no podía ni mirarme a la cara, y se alejaba de mí cada vez que intentaba tocarla. Hasta que finalmente fue imposible estar bajo el mismo techo, era insoportable para ambas, ella ya no me amaba, y yo solo podía ver el daño irremediable que le hice.

Jurina nunca le dijo a Mayu o a alguien sobre lo que hice, simplemente se lo trago todo, soportándolo. Mayu era la única persona que le quedaba en ese entonces, y aunque sabía que lo más seguro era que me mandara al carajo si se enteraba lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, no quería que dejara el lado de Jurina, ni tampoco que me odiara, así que lo más fácil era desparecer, e intentar superarlo, pero claramente eso no fue posible con nuestros apellidos de por medio. Tuvimos que aprender a coexistir, si es que así se le puede llamar, así se para sacarnos a nuestros padres de encima"

No puede decir que la comprendía, porque se negaba a sentir simpatía con alguien que puede hacer algo así, pero no había duda de que se arrepentía, y aunque su mandíbula estaba tensa de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, y su lengua picaba con el deseo de decir unas cuantas cosas para nada agradables, mantuvo el silencio, dejando que sus ojos dijeran todo, aunque no debía haber nada que la misma Miru no se hubiera dicho a ella misma ya.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

Pasos llenaron el eco del estacionamiento, sus cabezas giraron al mismo tiempo en dirección al sonido, viendo a Jurina regresar con unos papeles en mano.

"Porque realmente quiero que sea feliz, así que por favor, no le rompas el corazón de nuevo, no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo una segunda vez"

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto con esta actualización, he estado algo ocupada con la Universidad y también tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero espero que sepan que tengo todas las intenciones de terminar este fic sin importar cuanto tarde, así que pueden estar tranquilos que no lo dejare tirado. Pequeño spoiler, a partir del próximo cap, la relación entr finalmente va comenzar a avanzar hacia donde queremos. Sin mucho más que decir, espero que les haya gustado este cap y esperen los próximos :)


End file.
